No Place Like Home
by criminally charmed
Summary: Alan and Jeff stop in Kansas before heading back to the Island. What could go wrong? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds and, as they will make several guest appearances or numerous references, the Brothers Eppes of Numb3rs are not my possesion either. (If they were, there would still be something decent to watch after Supernatural on Friday nights.)<em>**

_**Well, here is the new story. Figured I would be a "sweetheart" and give this to you for Valentine's Day. Now, convos will be here again, they will be on even postings not even chapters since I am including a prolgue on this story. Enjoy.**_

**Prologue:**

Alan Tracy smiled as he sat under his favorite tree on the grounds of Wharton Academy for Boys. Thanksgiving was coming up the next week, but his big brother, Scott's, birthday was this weekend. It was for that reason their father, Jeff Tracy, was going to be picking up Alan a couple of days early.

Before the rush of marriages and babies, Jeff had done his best to make sure that the older brothers had, um, "personal" time off for their birthdays, letting the usually very responsible sons (and subordinates, both in Tracy Enterprises and International Rescue, for Jeff) get a chance to blow off some steam. But the events of the past few years had changed all that.

First there was John, the second Tracy son, and the only other son who resembled Alan (and thus, the late Lucy Tracy). John had been introduced to Dr. Emily Haas via the doctor who had cared for Alan after the then fifteen year old had been the victim of a hit and run drunk driver. Last month, John and Emily had become the proud parents of the first Tracy grandchild. Much to everyone's shock – except Alan, who had argued for the possibility – the anticipated Tracy grandson was a granddaughter. Elizabeth Lucille Tracy, named for her paternal grandmother by reversing the names, had been born among no small amount of drama.

Alan had yet to hold his first niece. He was supposed to go home for Columbus Day Weekend, but there was a major track meet on Saturday and a fundraiser for the Special Olympics, something Alan had been trying to get Wharton's involved in for almost a year. Scott and Kate had instead come out to visit, something Kate expressed incredible relief for, since the drama of Elizabeth's birth had happened while they were gone. Kate had laughingly insisted that if everything had happened as Sarah Jane, Virgil's wife, had described things, she was glad she had missed it – it may have turned her off her excitement at her own pregnancy.

Yep, big brother Scott was going to be a daddy as well. Alan snickered at that. He would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when Scott had to admit to Kate's father, the director of the FBI – and still a very intimidating man – that their wedding was being moved up from late winter/early spring to the next weekend.

But the couple had married back in August, just before Alan had returned to Wharton's. Virgil and Sarah had considered moving out their wedding, since it would be occurring between two such major family events until Alan had pointed out that in a family their size, there would ALWAYS be a major family event.

Alan pulled out his i-Pad, flipping through pictures he had saved of his family. Sarah Jane had made such a beautiful bride. Well, all of his sister-in-laws had. But Sarah Jane had been such a big part of his life for so long and the sight of her in Lucy Tracy's gown had brought a tear to more than one Tracys' eye. Alan snickered as he recalled the toast Gordon had made, each brother having taken a turn.

"_To my brother Virgil for having the good sense to making Sarah Jane what she has always been – family. May you both be happy, with a song in your heart and all the colors of life. And here is to at least a year between the wedding and my next nephew."_

Gordon had been lucky Kate no longer carried a gun. Well, at least not to formal events. As it was, Alan still wondered how Gordon had gotten the shiner he had been wearing when Alan had called home shortly after Elizabeth's birth.

_"Man, Gordo – who laid you out?" Alan had gasped when his next oldest brother had answered the vid-phone. "You didn't piss Kate off did you? No, wait, she only left here earlier today and judging by the injury development, it happened after Kate left the Island but before she got back."_

_A frown had marred the usually happy-go-lucky face as Gordon glared at his baby brother. In Gordon's opinion of the moment, Alan had been too good a study when Virgil and Sarah were teaching him field medicine. _

_"I tripped," Gordon snapped before sighing. "And its fine, Sprout. But if anyone asks – especially anyone from the main office – I got it defending a lady's honor."_

_"Are you hitting on one of my employees?" Jeff had asked as he had come up behind his son. Alan had laughed when Gordon had jumped in surprise._

"_Um, not exactly, Dad," Gordon had insisted. _

_Jeff just shook his head. "You can express interest, but be careful. I don't want anyone claiming you boys take advantage of your position. I know you wouldn't but you know how it can be."_

_Gordon nodded before saying good-bye to Alan and leaving the room._

"_So how's it going, Grandpa?" Alan had teased his father._

_Jeff wasn't insulted but instead beamed at the new title. "I can't wait for you to see her, Alan. She's perfect. By the way – Kate and Scott got home a few hours ago and Kate said to assure you, she's collecting your winnings."_

_Alan grinned. "She better. It's going to help me with my Christmas shopping."_

_Jeff frowned. "Alan, you shouldn't…"_

"_Dad," Alan interrupted. "It was a pool. Ten bucks a pop. Gender first, then date of birth, then weight. First closest was the winner. And since I was the only one to say girl, the rest was irrelevant."_

_Chuckling, Jeff nodded. "I still can't figure out how you knew…Oh, well. So that's what, fifty, sixty dollars?"_

"_Two thousand," Alan said calmly before laughing when his father spit out his coffee. "Did I mention a few people outside the family got involved? Lady P, Parker, Ann-Marie…"_

_Jeff laughed again, smiling at his youngest. "Well, I'll see you the last weekend in October. That's the day of the state finals, right?"_

"_Yep," Alan nodded. "And bring lots of pictures of my niece."_

_Nodding, Jeff was happy to have an excuse to take more pictures of his granddaughter. "Oh," he said before Alan could sign off. "How's life as an RA?"_

_Alan beamed. He had been thrilled to be one of the few Juniors named as a Resident Assistant in the dorms. "Not too bad at all. And with Fermat doing the semester at Cal-Sci, I'm glad not to have to share a room. By the way, tell Brains Fermat will be getting Tony for a roommate. Tony's roommate was expelled as part of the cheating scandal and I convinced Mr. Tang to let Tony have Fermat when he gets back in January." Eyeing the leaves, already beginning to scatter in the autumn breeze, Alan chuckled._

"_Man, summer on the island and all fall in Southern California. Fermat's gonna go into shock when he comes back to New England in January."_

_Jeff laughed in agreement, having already had the same discussion with Brains. The scientist was almost as protective a father as Jeff, with the only reason the fourteen year old Fermat being allowed to attend the prestigious college for the semester was due to the fact that Kate had arranged for the boy to live with her uncle and aunt, both professors at the school. Charlie and Amita Eppes had both expressed their delight at having a child around the house again, laughingly insisting that compared to their three, Fermat would be a "piece of pi". _

_Kate had rolled her eyes when her Uncle Charlie had stressed the "pi", knowing he meant the math term and not the food. _

Thinking of the look on Kate's face that day, surrounded by her family – both of birth and of her hours-old marriage – always made Alan smile. He may have been born one of five sons, but his new sisters – the resolute Kate, the gentle Emily and the sister of his heart, Sarah Jane – were making his family whole, adding pieces he hadn't even known were missing. And now he was an uncle to Baby Elizabeth…

Then Alan wondered what Scott and Kate would name their son, even as he got up to head back in since the wind had begun to turn cold. And not once did Alan ever think of how – or why – he knew it was a boy.

He just knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - So...continue? - CC**_


	2. Chapter 1  No, really  this is

**No Place Like Home **

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds, do not - because they are mentioned - Numb3rs. I miss Numb3rs. One of these days, I gotta finish that Numb3rs/ Criminal Minds story I have started (four years ago. never finished)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Jeff Tracy sighed as he closed the file on his desk before gathering it with the others and slipping them into his briefcase. At a knock from his doorway, he looked up to see his daughter-in-law, Kate, smiling from the doorway.

"Paper files, Dad? Really? I thought Ann-Marie was joking about that."

"There's nothing wrong with paper files, Kate," Jeff argued.

Kate held up a small object. "Dad, I have twice as many files on this drive than what you just put in your briefcase. Speaking of," she grinned before tossing the flash drive to Jeff.

"Think fast."

Jeff snagged the memory stick out of mid-air before slipping it into the side pocket of his briefcase. "This has all the updates to the system you and Carl have been burning the midnight oil over?"

"Yep," Kate sighed as she flopped down onto the couch, her hand rubbing over her stomach absently.

Seeing the motion, Jeff changed subjects. "My grandson still giving you morning sickness?"

"What morning sickness," Kate grumbled. "More like morning, noon and night. But no – none today. Nope, Junior here decided to move from morning sickness to major heartburn. Emily says it's natural, Sarah agrees but also says I need to adjust my diet and Onaha says it means the baby will have a full head of hair."

Jeff chuckled. "Funny, my mom told Lucy the same thing."

"Which one?"

"All of them," he grinned before changing subjects once more.

"So how is the house?" Jeff asked even as he reviewed everything he needed to get done in New York before he could head up to get Alan.

Kate smiled. "Perfect, Dad. We love it."

Because Kate and Scott had married much quicker than they had originally planned, Jeff hadn't had a smaller home ready for the couple when they came back from their

abbreviated honeymoon. So it had only been a couple of weeks since his oldest son and daughter-in-law had moved out of Scott's old suite and into one of the three houses that had been set across the compound. The houses were mainly pre-fab in design and with the equipment and engineering abilities they possessed, it was simple enough for the family to complete the set up. All it took was some added furniture and personal touches and voila! Tracy Island was quickly becoming Tracy Village.

Jeff and Kate spent a few minutes reviewing an upcoming project before Scott came in, rocking a baby in his arms.

"Hey, Dad," Scott greeted his father before leaning down to kiss his wife. "Emily is on a conference call with some mainland docs about setting up first quarter schedules for her visiting physician schedule so I thought I'd get some baby-sitting renewal courses in."

Jeff smiled as he confiscated his first grandchild. "Hey, Elizabeth. How's my pretty angel today? Yes, you're Grandpa's pretty angel."

"Oh, no chance of her getting spoiled, is there?" Kate murmured from the couch as she made notes on her data pad.

"Spoiling grandchildren is a grandfather's prerogative," Jeff said in a huff.

Kate smiled. Grandpa Eppes used to say much the same thing. Something about revenge for any trauma the children had caused the parents.

"So," Scott asked, "when are you planning on picking up Alan?"

Jeff looked over a few notes. "I have to sign a contract in person Thursday morning, and then I was planning on flying up to Wharton's. Alan's arranged to hand in the last of his mid-term projects passed in for his class right after lunch and then I can take him with me."

"So you both should be home for dinner?" Kate asked, rising from the couch to tickle Elizabeth's toes, smiling when the baby gave what Kate insisted was a giggle. Emily was unsure if a five-week-old infant was that responsive, but Kate only frowned and reminded Emily that pediatrics was not her specialty. No one was willing to point out that Kate had even less experience with children.

They had seen her shoot.

"No," Jeff responded as he handed Elizabeth back to Scott who expertly began to rock the infant against his shoulder, much as he used to with Alan. "I've agreed to let someone from the historical society examine the farmhouse. There are some things there that we can at least allow copies to be made of. And the barn sustained some damage with a tornado last month. I want to take a look myself as I have one contractor recommending repairs and the other a total rebuild."

"It seemed pretty solid to me," Kate murmured before blushing at Jeff's raised eyebrow.

"Not that I know a lot about things like that. But we were out there during a rain storm and it seemed solid enough."

"You've never been through a twister, have you Kate?" Scott asked. Kate shook her head, and Scott explained. "A tornado can take the most solidly built structure and turn it into firewood in seconds. I remember being out in that barn during a twister when Allie was only two. "

"Well, both the Tracys and the barn seem fine," Kate shrugged.

Jeff had paled a bit at the reminder from his oldest son. "Actually," he said softly, "the barn roof was new. It was replaced when Alan was two."

From the look on Jeff and Scott's faces, Kate knew that particular tornado had instigated the new roof.

"OK," Kate demurred. "So are you and Alan spending the night at the old homestead?"

Jeff nodded. "I want to show Alan some of the pictures and see if there is anything he wants for himself. All of the other boys have previously done so and he deserves a chance as well. "

"Sounds good," Scott grinned. "Just make sure you bring my presents home with you, since Onaha said everything will be ready at five Saturday evening. All my faves," he sighed. "Right down to an apple butter rum cake."

Jeff merely smiled, knowing that Alan had already mailed his gift for Scott home, and Jeff's was in his desk drawer. "Well," Jeff drawled, "if we are having a party Saturday evening then someone better get me the report on the Henderson acquisition. _Before_ I leave for New York, right, Scott?"

"Yes, sir," Scott agreed, sighing in relief when Kate took his niece to be returned to her mother. As he hurried from the room, Kate and Jeff shared indulgent smiles.

Scott really did hate paperwork.

* * *

><p>Alan Tracy finished saving the last of his mechanical engineering paper to a memory stick and slid it into his messenger bag. Luckily, he had been able to arrange all of his classes so that any mid-term projects or test would be completed on Thursday. This was so that he and his father could head out a bit ahead of schedule, with most of the school that would leave for Thanksgiving leaving over the weekend. Alan was about to get up and head for dinner – yuck, meatloaf. He couldn't wait to get back to Onaha's cooking – when his cell phone indicated an incoming call. Seeing the caller ID, the teenager answered with a grin.<p>

"Yo – Fer-man! How's the land of sunshine and surfing?"

Fermat chuckled. _"A-Alan, I have only g-g-g…been to the beach once s-since I g-got here. And th-that was be-because Professor Ramijan ins-ins...made sure we went!"_

"Really, Fermat," Alan tsk'd. "You can't bury yourself in a lab. You are too young to be turning into your father."

"_W-well, I will b-be sp-spending t-time w-with h-him on…at J-John's lab."_

Alan smiled, trying not to laugh at the nickname the family had given to Thunderbird Five when others could possibly overhear. "I know. Johnny is pretty excited. So let's see – you'll be up there from Friday until the day after Thanksgiving and then two weeks at Christmas, right?" I'm gonna miss being able to hang with you but I know you and your dad are looking forward to getting some experiments done in private."

"_Y-yeah, b-but I will b-be c-coming b-back with you f-for the spr-spring semester."_

"Yeah. But you won't be my roommate."

"_Y-you're the one who b-became an RA. B-but D-dad said I'll b-be staying w-with T-Tony. Th-thank f-for that."_

"Not a problem, Fermat," Alan assured his younger friend. "Tony was relieved he would get a roommate he liked and knew already."

"_H-How m-many p-people g-got c-caught in the ch-cheating sc-scandal?" _Fermat asked.

Alan sighed, pulling on his jacket as he closed and locked his door. "Too many and not enough," he groused before sighing again.

"Fifteen students have been expelled, seven were put on academic probation and I get the feeling there was a ring-leader that was never caught. Wharton's should have been in the playoffs for soccer and football but were crushed early on because several key players were mixed up in this…disaster," Alan grumbled.

"_I h-hear the t-track t-team did good," _Fermat teased.

"Good?" Alan questioned before crowing. "Man, we rocked the joint! State champs, Spring and Fall. And none of our people were involved, thank goodness."

"_Th-thanks to th-their f-fearless leader?"_

"Funny Fermat," Alan blushed. "I wasn't supposed to be Captain, but Jake almost dropped out of track when his grades started to drop. He decided to stay but told Coach he couldn't be captain. So I got another hat to wear."

"And you just love it, don't you?"

Alan started, since the voice wasn't Fermat and came from behind him. He had come out of the building and there were students everywhere, heading to dinner. Whirling around, he glared at Kyle Westcott. "Fermat, I gotta go. Later."

"Man, Westcott, what is your problem?"

"You're my problem," Kyle sneered. "A Resident Assistant and Track Captain, when you are only a Junior. There are Seniors who deserved those spots. Just like there are Seniors who should have got places in AP classes that a certain Junior with connections got instead."

Alan sighed. "You already complained to anyone who would listen about this and you were told – I earned everything I got. Why don't you focus on yourself – since you are so good at in anyways – and leave me out of it."

"Just because your father is Jeff Tracy -"

"Has nothing to do with any of it," Alan interrupted. "I've earned everything I have here at Wharton's. What community projects have you been involved in? What student leadership positions have you held? Hell, what teams or clubs do you belong to? You know, Westcott, there is a center to the universe, but I hate to tell you – it's not you."

"Why you -" Kyle threw a punch which Alan expertly ducked before shouldering his opponent who promptly went flying. By then a crowd had gathered and several cheered when Kyle hit the ground.

"Mr. Westcott," a cold voice growled from behind Alan. Both teens froze and looked to see the new deputy headmaster glaring at Kyle.

Ken Gillette pulled the Senior off the ground. "Attacking a fellow student?"

Kyle snapped as he pulled back from the administrator, "I was the one on the ground, what about Tracy?"

Tony Gonzales stepped forward. "Alan was just defending himself. He technically never even raised a hand."

"I know," Mr. Gillette said. "I saw the whole thing. Nice move, Mr. Tracy."

Alan grinned. "My sister-in-law taught it to me."

"The FBI agent?" Tony snickered. "Didn't you tell me she's a sixth degree black belt?"

"Yep," Alan snickered. "And she's even scarier with a gun. But Kate's now an ex-agent, remember?"

"Big brother doesn't like his wife to work?" Kyle sniped.

"Nah," Alan said. "Kate went to work for Dad. All of my sister-in-laws work. Emily is a doctor, Sarah works with her as a physician's assistant. Even Tin-Tin technically works for us now. Dad and Professor Hackenbacker have her learning to help with drafting designs."

"So the women do all the work?" was Kyle's next smart ass remark.

Alan put himself in Kyle's face. "Listen Westcott – my family works hard. All of us. What we have, we earn. My dad is from Kansas farm stock and he raised us to be the same kind of people who worked that farm – strong, determined and able to handle whatever we need to. I don't know what your major malfunction is and frankly, I don't care. But my family is off limit to you."

Turning on his heels, Alan walked away, most of the students either following him to the dining hall or wandering off. Kyle turned to leave as well when a hand on his shoulder stopped him cold.

Mr. Gillette looked at him and reminded the Senior, "I believe I said we needed to talk. My office, Mr. Westcott – now."

Kyle followed the man across the campus, glancing occasionally to where Alan Tracy had disappeared to. He hated that kid and if it was the last thing he did, Alan Tracy was going to pay for his sins. Kyle would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Jean Landman, nee Bates, pulled into the circular drive that ran in front of what the old timers still called "the Tracy home", forget that Jeff and Lucy Tracy had been raising their five sons in the much larger house on the edge of Bailey. This was where the first Tracys had settled, in a small clapboard house, nearly two hundred years before. The farming Tracys had raised wheat, corn and sons. Always sons. Maybe that was why the picture Scott had sent her of his newborn niece had made Jeannie chuckle.<p>

The tornadoes that had ripped through the state the month before had done relatively limited damage. None were more than an F-1 and some should have been challenged for their status of a tornado. But if they had to have storms of that kind, Jeannie had been relieved that no one had lost their lives. In Bailey, only one building had been damaged badly enough to need to be torn down and Mr. Chester had admitted he had been considering replacing that barn for a couple of years.

Jeff Tracy had had people come and check on all the property he owned in Bailey. The factory and the house in town had all passed muster, but the barn on his parents' farm…Jeannie carefully eyed the property as she approached it. There were some broken windows and a chunk of the roof was just plain gone. And the door in the back was still there but looked like someone had tried to make it into a wind-up key for a child's toy. One good nudge and the remaining hinge was sure to break.

Standing in the doorway of the barn, Jeannie had given a little smile. This was where she had first met Scott Tracy. They hadn't moved back to Bailey yet – her Daddy was still alive and a cop in New York. Scott wasn't living there yet but Jeff Tracy was reportedly considering moving back and reopening the factory to build his designs of space equipment. While Jeff was talking with planners at the defunct factory in town, a very pregnant Lucy was sitting with her feet up and talking with Millie Bates and Ruth Tracy. Grant Tracy was loading hay into the barn – he made extra money from some organic farmers who loved the fresh cut grass that grew down by the creek on the edge of his property and Scott was sitting next to his younger brother Johnny. The blonde toddler was lost in a picture book and Scott was just plain bored.

_Jeannie Bates ran from her father's protective hand, heading straight to the little boy who looked to be her age. _

"_Hi!" Jeannie grinned. "I'm Jeannie. Who are you?"_

"_Scotty – I mean, Scott Tracy," Scott said, rising politely like his parents had taught him. He had recently decided he was too big to be called Scotty. Gesturing to his brother, he added, "And this is my brother, Johnny."_

"_Do you live here?" Jeannie asked. "It's cool."_

"_No," Scott said. "My grandma and grandpa do. But we may move back here. But not here here – you know?"_

_Jeannie wasn't sure she did but nodded anyhow. She didn't want to look dumb._

"_My grandma owns the diner in town. Do you like pie? Grandma makes good pie."_

"_Yeah!" Scott grinned._

_The adults all chuckled, knowing that Scott was something of a bottomless pit and really liked pie. _

"_Do you wanna play?" Jeannie asked._

"_I don't play with dolls," Scott scoffed only for Jeannie to grimace._

"_DOLLS?" she snickered before running back to her grandmother's car that her parents were using while in Bailey. The little girl pulled out a bat, ball and glove. _

"_Baseball!" Jeannie had grinned. "Can you throw good? Daddy can but I want to be able to hit more than one pitch. All Daddy can do is a curve ball."_

_Scott grinned as he ran into the house and brought out his own glove. Freezing on the porch, he glanced at his mother. _

"_Mom," he began only to have Lucy smile. _

"_Go play with Jeannie, sweetie. But stay near the barn where we can see you."_

_The two children headed towards the barn, using the corner as the pitching mound. As the afternoon progressed, Jeannie revealed a keen eye mixed with a powerful swing, and Scott showed a great pitching arm, with a mean fast ball. They ended up as great friends from that day forward – even if they didn't get pie after breaking the window on the barn._

Jeannie chuckled. Meeting Scott that day had given her a sorely needed anchor for when she and her Mama had moved back to Bailey after her father was killed in the line of duty. Touching the barn door, the young deputy cringed when it groaned, promising to fall soon. Looking over the structure, Jeannie could recall many times that they played in its shadows or within the barn itself. Even that day when an F-4 had ripped apart farmland, damaging the barn and endangering Scott and Alan Tracy…

Well, the barn, like the Tracys, had endured. Returning to her squad car, Jeannie drove from the scene. Her shift was almost over and she had promised to meet her husband, Billy and Mama at the diner for super. Jeannie was really hoping for something good…Hell, everything Mama made was good.

The SUV had barely disappeared around the bend when the old barn door gave an intimidating sound before falling to the ground, shattering on impact, an ominous warning of what could happen with the forces of nature…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Convo (kinda)**_

_**Alan - Um, hi - it's me. Alan.**_

_**CC - Alan, they know that.**_

_**Alan - So, when do we get to start answering replies again?**_

_**CC - Chapter three, which will be the fourth installment.**_

_**Alan - Cool.**_

_**Scott - So, nothing too bad so far. That's good, right?**_

_**CC - Not with me.**_

_**Alan (sigh) - I was afraid she would say that.**_

_**CC - Eh - you'll live. Unless I do another dream sequence.**_

_**Scott - You can't do that!**_

_**CC - Scott, I have one word for you...(Scott raises his eyebrow as CC grins evilly) Triplets.**_

_**Scott - And on that note, I'm outta here.**_

_**CC - OK, now that he's gone, how about some sweet tea and vanilla glazed scones.**_

_**Alan - You've been baking again?**_

_**CC - Nah - drive-thru at McDonalds. And keep your mitts off of my Shamrock Shake. They only come out for a limited time and I love these suckers. Say bye-bye folks!**_

_**Alan (chokes as he swallows quickly) - I wish you wouldn't say that as you laugh maniacally and rub your hands.**_

_**CC - Eh, watching too much Phineas and Ferb...(Sings -and as badly as Gordon) "CC-Shmurtz Evil Incorporated..." (Smiles at Alan) Eat up, kiddo - you're gonna need your stregnth.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - Nope. Just...nope.<strong>_

_**And the song I use is now in public venue...so I don't HAVE to disclaim, but I still don't own "Dream a Little Dream of Me" - if you are gonna listen to it, listen to Mama Cass sing it. She was such a talented lady - and she did NOT die choking on a chicken bone or a ham sandwich. She had a heart attack in her sleep, not uncommon for someone with severe sleep apnea, which, while you don't need to be overweight to have, is more common in people with weight issues.**_

**Chapter Two**

John Tracy looked out at the monitor, smiling as his wife, Emily, held up their five week old daughter, Elizabeth.

"Hey, Little Bit," John cooed. "How's daddy's angel? You being a good girl for your mommy?"

"She is," Emily said proudly. "We can't wait to see you again."

"Same here," John sighed. "Elizabeth is doing fine? No problems with eating or sleeping?"

"None at all," Emily assured him. "She is almost sleeping through the night, takes naps on schedule and has a very un-lady-like appetite."

John grinned. "Well, she is a Tracy."

Emily laughed. "Your Dad said the same thing."

"How much is he spoiling her?" John asked.

"No more than your brothers," Emily chuckled. "I can't wait until Scott and Kate have their baby. It will distract them a bit and maybe I can hold my daughter for longer than ten minutes."

John just smiled. "Well, I have to finish up some reports for work if I want to spend my time Earth-side with my two girls."

Baby Elizabeth began to fuss. Looking into her dark blue eyes, John once more fell in love with his little girl. "Hey, Little Bit – none of that. You be good for Mommy. Do you want a song first? Does Daddy's angel want a song?"

John began to sing the song he had rocked Elizabeth to sleep to just before he had returned to space. The baby had instantly calmed as she heard the song begin to come over the speakers:

_Stars shining bright above you  
>night breezes seem to whisper<br>I love you  
>Birds singin' in the sycamore tree<br>Dream a little dream of me.  
>Say "nighty night" and kiss me<br>just hold me tight and tell me  
>you'll miss me.<br>While I'm alone and blue as can be  
>Dream a little dream of me.<br>Stars fading  
>but I linger on<br>dear still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger til dawn  
>dear Just saying this:<em>

Sweet dreams til sun beams find you  
>sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you.<br>But in your dreams  
>whatever they be<br>dream a little dream of me.

Emily pressed her fingers to her lips then to the screen, with John matching his except pressing the fingers to his lips twice. Emily then placed a finger kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, smiling with John as they watched their baby sleeping for a minute. "We'll see you soon, Starman."

John smiled and turned off the screen blinking away tears that he was sure he had also seen in Emily's eyes. Soon.

* * *

><p>Alan was showing the latest picture of his niece to his friends as they sat down for breakfast.<p>

"She's adorable, Alan," Tony grinned as he handed the i-Pad back to Alan. "Bet you're excited to be seeing the Niña."

"Yeah," Alan smiled. "I keep getting pictures, but – well, it will be great to hold Elizabeth."

"So you're not the baby any more, huh?" Mike Grissom asked.

Alan shook his head in amusement. "You're an only child, aren't you Mike?" When Mike nodded, Alan just chuckled.

"Trust me, in my family's eyes, I'll always be the baby," Alan explained. "Doesn't help that there is more than five years between me and Gordy. Kate says the same thing. Doesn't matter that she is now married and has a baby on the way, to her family, Kate is still their baby."

"More than five years, huh, Tracy?" Kyle sneered as he came up to their table. "Sounds to me that instead of the Tracy Baby, you should be known as the Tracy Mistake."

Sadly, that was not the first time Alan had heard something like that, but he now knew it wasn't true. Alan just shrugged.

"Not in my family's eyes," Alan said calmly, giving a small shake of his head when Coach Michaels would have approached. He could handle this.

"I know that my parents didn't plan on more kids after Gordon," Alan continued. "But Dad says I was a surprise, not a mistake, since you would regret a mistake while a surprise is something you didn't know you wanted until you got it. And my brothers always called me the best present our parents ever gave them."

Alan smiled as he cocked his head. "So you say whatever you want, Westcott. I know I am wanted and loved and that is all that matters." Alan could have said more at that point, he knew Westcott rarely went home and when he did it was to paid minders, his parents usually off travelling and not making time for their son. But too many of the students at Wharton's were in the same boat as the Senior and Alan wasn't the kind of person to point out that disparity between his life and theirs.

"You guys are going to be late for class," Coach Michaels pointed out as he approached behind Westcott. Reaching over to clasp Alan's hand, he smiled at the younger boy.

"In case I don't see you before your father comes for you today, Alan," Michaels said, "have a great holiday with your family. No eating too much and falling out of shape."

"With my family?" Alan laughed. "Not a chance of that."

"Your family, your family," Kyle snapped. "You and your oh-so-perfect family! The way you talk, the sun shines from your father's ass, your brothers are saints and your sisters-in-law are angels. You are no better than anyone else here, Tracy and it makes me sick how everyone acts like you are."

Alan moved swifter than anyone realized and was practically nose to nose with the older boy.

"I thought I told you, Westcott – my family is off limits to you. My family isn't perfect, but they are mine and I love them. Even if we lost every dime we had tomorrow, I would still feel rich because I have people who love and believe in me."

Alan sucked in a deep breath before sighing. "You know what – never mind. You are not worth the bother. I have better things to do today than to deal with a jerk who suffers from delusions of adequacy."

"Don't you mean delusions of grandeur?" Tony asked as they all picked up their supplies and headed towards the exit.

Alan's voice trailed back, clear to staff and the listening students still in the dining hall.

"Nope. I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

Most of the dining hall began to chuckle at the implied insult. Kyle flushed and went to stalk off when Coach Michaels caught him by the arm.

"I thought Mr. Gillette had already discussed your attitude with you, Mr. Westcott," Bob Michaels growled. "But maybe not. Alright, to the headmasters office. Now."

Kyle followed the track coach, humiliated once more. And once more, he refused to accept any of the blame for himself. No, it was Alan Tracy's fault. He would get him if it was the last thing Kyle Westcott did in his life.

* * *

><p>Kate finished her report and sent it off to Carl Patrick in New York. While the division was still being formed, Kate had begun to pull apart the computer security of Tracy Enterprises and after some initial resentment from people at the corporate headquarters, almost everyone was on board with the changes Kate had been pushing through. There was no way anyone would be using the company's own resources against them again.<p>

It had been frightening to realize that Jackson Mitchell had been able to use, via hacking, Tracy Enterprises security systems to plot against the family. Mitchell was still refusing to make any statements, and if not for finding his laptop, they wouldn't know as much as they did. Kate was frustrated that they had never found out where the criminals had been hiding while in New York. Devon Flint, who had escaped with Mitchell and ended up getting killed after taking Jeff and Alan hostage in Jeff's office, had received some money from his grandmother – they had traced three cash pick-ups at a Western Union not far from Tracy Towers.

But the total cash pay out had been less than five thousand dollars. No small sum, but it wouldn't last long for hiding out in Manhattan. As long as they were not paying for a place to stay, it probably would have done…but if that was the case, where had they been?

If Flint's grandmother knew, she had taken it to the grave. The elderly woman had suffered a massive stroke upon hearing of her grandson's death and had passed away two days later. Their remaining family, Flint's cousin, had quietly buried them both and promptly moved out of the country. The infamy of being related to a monster like Devon Flint was more than the other man could handle. Using information on where Flint had been over the years, they had sadly closed eight cases to date of murdered teens, in three cases finding bodies of missing boys. Trophies from all eight murders were found among Flint's belongings and now made sense.

It ate at Kate that whoever had arranged for Flint and Mitchell to escape, probably the same person who had given them a hiding place after their first place was revealed after JP Horne had died, was going to get away with it. Kate was confused, due to the fact that it seemed like one reason for Mitchell's silence was an attempt to protect the person. Mitchell was a self-centered sociopath. Why would he suddenly be concerned for another person?

"Katie?"

Kate looked up and smiled as Scott bounded into the small office in their new home. "All done with your report?" Kate asked.

Scott nodded. "And I upgraded the flight system on Thunderbird One. You?"

"Hmmm," Kate murmured as Scott nuzzled the back of her neck. "You have been a busy boy, haven't you? Is Dad still in his office?"

"Nope," Scott whispered as he nipped at Kate's ear. "He left a few minutes ago. Virgil and Sarah are restocking the infirmary, Gordon is getting ready to take the Hackenbackers up to Five and bring John back down. And – before you ask – Emily is happily grabbing a nap with Elizabeth."

"And what about you, Flyboy?" Kate giggled as Scott kissed her shoulder after moving aside her blouse.

"Hmm…Maybe I thought I could show you this one little cove. Alan likes to go there sometimes, but no one else does," Scott whispered. "Total privacy. No one walking in on us."

"No more scarring Virgil for life?" Kate teased as she kissed Scott's jaw line.

"Yeah, something like that," Scott chuckled. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa, he pulled Kate along. The couple's laughter could be heard as they made their way down to the beach, relishing a little time for, um, _privacy_.

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy climbed out of his rental car, shaking hands with Coach Michaels when the man saw him.<p>

"Mr. Tracy," Michaels said cheerfully. "Alan has been excited for you to be picking him up. But I thought you wouldn't be here until after lunch?"

Grinning, Jeff shrugged. "My PA knew how much I was looking forward to seeing Alan again. She had everything ready for me and I was able to breeze through the meetings I had."

Returning his smile, Michaels nodded. "Well, Alan had a free period last class, but he should be on his way to lunch now. Today is one of my days as a monitor. Do you want to see what kind of food your money is paying for?"

Jeff chuckled. "If Alan is to be believed, I am being overcharged. Then again, if he is comparing it to what he is used to at home, Wharton's would be hard-pressed to match it."

"You have a good cook – Ohana? – right?" Michaels asked.

"Onaha," Jeff corrected in a friendly tone. "Yes, she and her husband are god-sends. Alan is very close to both of them."

"And closer to their daughter," the coach snickered.

"Yes, well…" Jeff sighed. "Here's hoping that they keep those rings on their fingers."

"Alan got some teasing when people found out about the purity ring," Michaels admitted only to laugh when he continued.

"Then they got a look at Tin-Tin," the coach chuckled. "And most understood when Alan said some things were worth waiting for."

Jeff smiled. Tin-Tin had accompanied Emily and John when the couple had come to pick up Alan for Virgil's wedding.

"Dad!"

Alan came around the corner, throwing himself into his father's arms. "Dad, you remember Tony and Mike, right?"

Jeff nodded at the two teenage boys behind his son, remembering the one was the son of an ambassador and the other the off-spring of a Supreme Court Justice. But to Alan, they were just a couple of kids in his class.

"We were just heading in for lunch, Mr. Tracy," Mike said cheekily. "Did you want to join us?"

Jeff chuckled at the look of dismay on the headmaster's face as he approached from behind the students. "Now boys," Headmaster Bean laughed uneasily. "I'm sure Mr. Tracy…"

"Would be delighted," Jeff said coolly. "After all, I should see what I am paying for, right?"

The headmaster sighed as Jeff headed into the dining room, the three teens all talking excitedly while the father listened indulgently. Coach Michaels clasped the headmaster's shoulder in a show of support.

"Don't worry," he said sympathetically. "A pipe burst in the main kitchen shortly after breakfast and the workers said they won't be finished until around noon."

"And that's good, how?" Bean growled.

"We ordered pizza for the students," Michaels said cheerfully as he headed into the dining hall, not seeming to notice that the headmaster had frozen in his tracks.

"Oh – my – god," Bean gasped.

They were going to be serving Jeff Tracy – billionaire business man, living legend _Jeff Tracy_ – pizza. The Board of Governors was never going to let him forget this.

Ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Sorry I didn't answer all of the reviews...Last week or so has sucked. But I got some good frustration out of it. - And remember, reviews will now be answered by Alan and...who should be up first? - CC**_


	4. Chapter 3

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds. I only own my own-y words. I do not own the Thunderbirds, to say I do would be absurd. (Sorry - went to see The Lorax with my daughter this weekend. I love Danny Devito. It wasn't bad but wait a week or two if you can. The lines were horrific.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Jeff Tracy sat in the back of the classroom, listening with no small amount of pride as Alan explained his project. He knew John had snuck Alan onto a project for NASA over the summer – A.S. Tracy had been listed as a contract employee. Did John really think Jeff would miss that? – but he hadn't realized how much about mechanical engineering his youngest son understood. There were individuals with Master degrees who lacked the total comprehension Alan seemed to possess.

"Any questions?" Alan asked, breaking Jeff from his reverie. As his teacher and classmates began to pepper the teenager with inquiries, Jeff was proud to see that Alan had ready answers for all of the questions. Finally, the teacher drew a halt to the questions with a laugh.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Fredette said with a chuckle. "Alan is leaving right after this class and the rest of you have to go to your next period." Glancing back at Jeff, he sighed as the remaining students began to leave the room, many sending greetings to Alan and trying not to be too awed at the sight of a living legend having been in their midst.

"I'm presuming you get first dibs on him when he finishes school, huh?"

Now it was Jeff's turn to chuckle. "Actually, Alan worked with one of his brothers over the summer on a project for NASA. So I guess Tracy Enterprises has already laid claim to Alan's talents."

"You knew?" Alan said in surprise.

Jeff nodded. "Your name was listed in the final budget John submitted."

"Wow," Alan said, gathering up his report and models to hand over to the teacher. "And Ann-Marie said you just sign those without reading them."

Jeff shrugged. "Guilty in some cases. But your brothers like to test me to see if I actually read them. And after one of Gordon's budgets, I read all of them."

"Anything Gordo does, I'd double check," Alan muttered before he looked up at his father. Suddenly, both father and son started laughing.

Mr. Fredette held out his hand to Jeff as students milled around them. "Mr. Tracy, it's been a pleasure to meet you. And Alan – I can't wait to see what you come up with next. Some of your ideas – well, they border on radical, but fascinating none the less. You have quite the future ahead of you if you decide to head into this field. But listening to Mrs. Gosselin, I have to wonder if you will head into the world of literature."

"Well," Alan said thoughtfully, "John still writes his astronomy books and Virgil still paints and writes music. Scott and Gordon act as test pilots for their own designs, so if any of my writing is good enough to publish, I could write and work as an engineer."

Smiling, Mr. Fredette patted the teenager on the shoulder. "Well, whatever you choose to do Alan, I have no doubt you'll succeed." Nodding at Jeff, the man watched as the Tracys left the classroom before getting ready for his next class.

As Alan and Jeff walked in silence, Jeff studied his youngest son's face. "You need to grab anything else?"

"Nope," Alan shrugged. "Just the overnight bag is fine. I sent Scott's birthday gift home already and most of the clothes I have here now aren't exactly what would do for the island, are they?"

Rubbing his chilled hands, Jeff nodded. They had both gotten in the rental car before Jeff spoke again.

"What kind of writing?"

Alan worried his lower lip before answering. "Science fiction. Mrs. Gosselin thinks it's really good and she wants me to start submitting it for publication."

"Are you going to?" Jeff asked as he backed up.

"Maybe," Alan said as he stared out the window. "I just…Dad, if I do engineering, I know I would do most of my work as part of a team but no matter what, I will have people who will think I only get as far as I do because I am your son."

"You don't have to work for Tracy Enterprises," Jeff offered.

Alan chuckled. "No way. For one, the brothers would freak. And second – I've seen your employee packages. You offer better benefits than most other employers."

Jeff grinned. "But what about the writing? I don't even own any publishing houses. At least," he frowned, "I don't think I do."

Grinning back, Alan shook his head. "You don't – John assured me of that. But I don't want anyone publishing me because I am Jeff Tracy's son. If they want to publish my work, it will because I am good, not because I am your son."

Jeff nodded, understanding more than Alan realized. All of his sons had gone through the same thing at different points of their life. But for Alan it was tougher, as not only was his father famous, so were his brothers.

"Don't worry, Dad," Alan grinned again. "I'll figure it out."

Stopping at a red light, Jeff turned to look at Alan. Rubbing a hand over Alan's blonde hair, Jeff smiled back at his son, amazed at how much the boy had grown up in the last few years. "I know you will, Allie. I know you will."

The light changed and the car pulled forward. Jeff had a flight plan to keep and a jet waiting for the first leg of their trip home.

* * *

><p>Kyle Westcott watched as Alan and Jeff Tracy drove away. No one else was leaving this early. <em>Always special treatment for<em> _Alan Tracy, _Kyle thought resentfully.

Both boys came from wealth and privilege. Even though he acted to the manor born, Kyle's father had also made his own wealth, it was not inherited. But once he made his millions, Oliver Westcott focused his free time on travel and antique collecting, with his beloved wife, Gloria. Their son was sent off to boarding school at age eight and on the few times Kyle would be brought home, it was a rare thing for his parents to be in residence at the same time. Kyle strongly suspected it was intentional. Like Alan, he had been an unplanned pregnancy. Unlike the youngest Tracy, Kyle knew he was unwanted – both of his parents had said as much.

Watching Jeff Tracy eating pizza, laughing with his son's classmates, obviously happy to just be with his youngest child, and then to pass by the mechanical engineering class and seeing how proud the man was as Alan presented his semester project – it ate Kyle to see that love, pride and – and – the sheer joy that Jeff Tracy had in being with his son.

"He doesn't deserve it," Kyle hissed. If you had asked him, Kyle couldn't be sure if he was referring to Jeff or Alan. But it didn't matter. He hated them both. There was only one person who had ever loved Kyle – and it was the Tracys fault that Kyle didn't have that person in his life. If it took the rest of his life, he would make sure they paid for his pain.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brains," John said cheerfully as the scientist emerged from Thunderbird Three, Fermat following closely behind his father. "Fermat! Welcome aboard."<p>

Fermat grinned. "Th-thanks, John," the teen smiled. "B-bet you're gl-glad t-to see us."

"And me," Tin-Tin smiled as she entered Thunderbird Five, immediately picking up John's duffle bag to bring back down to Earth.

"I'm not the blonde Tracy you want to see," John teased. "You prefer them younger and cuter."

"Is th-that Alan or E-Elizabeth?" Fermat joked.

Everyone chuckled at that, even as they quickly moved supplies and equipment from the Three to the space station.

"OK, Brains," John sighed as he looked around. "I think that is everything – enjoy your time up here."

"G-go h-home, J-John," Brains said gently teased. "H-hold your l-little one - or Elizabeth."

"I'm going to tell Emily you said that," John warned the scientist as the hatch closed behind him.

"Oh d-darn it," Brains sighed. "Em-Emily is g-g-gon…she'll l-lose it."

"B-betcha J-John d-doesn't r-remember to t-tell her," Fermat joked. "H-he'll b-be t-too b-busy."

Brains eyed his son, wondering if he meant what the other Tracys meant when they used any brothers name and the word "busy" in the same sentence. As Fermat went to put their duffle bags in the sleeping quarters, Brains sighed.

"I knew I sh-shouldn't h-have let h-him g-go to Cal-Cal-Cal…Los Angeles."

* * *

><p>"Alan," Jeff nudged his youngest son. "Alan, wake up."<p>

"D-Dad?" Alan yawned, looking around in surprise. "Are we in Bailey already?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, the ATC in Kansas City was warning about severe thunderstorms in the area. So I had Ann-Marie call ahead and arrange a rental car for us in Kansas City. We'll drive to Bailey from there. Actually," Jeff sighed, "why don't you drive? It's been a long commute for me."

Alan grinned before frowning. "Ok, but I'm not sure if I recall how to get to the farm. At least, not from anywhere but our old house."

Now it was Jeff's turn to grin."And that, my boy, is why they created GPS systems."

Alan chuckled and nodded before leaning back as Jeff prepared to land the small jet. Time for a bit of adventure…

* * *

><p>Thomas "TJ" Adair sighed as he stretched his muscles at the Kansas City Airport. Cleaning and doing maintenance work on fleet cars of Ace Rental Company wasn't anything spectacular, but the work was steady and paid the rent on his one bedroom apartment. Jobs for ex-convicts were few and far between.<p>

The first couple of years after TJ had been paroled hadn't been easy. He had been a model prisoner and had gotten certifications in auto repair while in prison. But getting full-time work hadn't been easy. It wasn't until he had helped a woman out at a shopping center that he had caught a break.

While fixing a flat for the woman, TJ had found himself pouring out his story, or at least the high (or low) points: accessory in an attempted kidnapping, served the minimum of ten years of a twenty-five year sentence, his family disowning him, going from one temp job to another, determined to get his life together. The woman took his name and number, saying she knew someone who might be able to help. Turned out, she was the wife of Biff Maddox, owner of Ace Rental Cars.

Maddox owned a small hanger which he had been planning on turning into a repair center for his fleet cars. TJ soon found himself working there, fixing up cars as well as cleaning any once they were turned in. It was almost three years from meeting Mrs. Maddox and he still considered it one of the best days of his life. Mr. Maddox had been implying that he would allow TJ to become manager of the garage, now that he was planning on bringing any of the rental cars from all of the company's thirty five Kansas/ Missouri locations to the garage for maintenance. The business management degree TJ had struggled through on-line classes (taken on a computer Mr. Maddox let him use for his course work after hours) for made him qualified. And the pay raise would be large enough that TJ could finally start a real life.

"TJ," Amy Wilson's friendly voice rang through the garage. A former plus-sized model, Amy was the manager of the airport franchise. Over the last few months, TJ had been please to realize that the thirty year old woman had been flirting with him for some time. To him, she was everything a woman should be and he was thrilled to realize that she didn't see him as a broken down ex-con, but as a real person.

"Hey, Amy," TJ greeted her with a slight blush.

Amy smiled at the mechanic. Sometimes she wondered what he had been in prison for but she decided to wait until he told her. Amy knew she could just try and Google it, but she wanted TJ to trust her. TJ had admitted that he had "done something dumb and he was lucky no one had gotten hurt". In her heart, Amy believed TJ had been young and truly regretted whatever he had been guilty of. He had paid his debt to society and was honestly trying to be a good person. The fact that he made her heart race when she saw him and that he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman on Earth had nothing to do with it.

Right.

"TJ, is the green Lexus ready yet?" Amy asked.

TJ nodded. "Yeah, I finished the brakes last night and detailed it this morning. Do you want it back on the lot?"

Shaking her head, Amy looked at her data pad. "No, bring it to Terminal 's needed for immediate pick-up."

Terminal 26?TJ raised his brows at that. Terminal 26 was where the private jets came in. "You want me to bring it to someone there or park it and leave it."

Amy kept looking at her data pad as she answered. "Mr. Tracy is landing now. Neither he nor his son has much luggage so they just need to grab bags and go. The Lexus does have a working GPS, right?"

TJ nodded dumbly before stuttering, "M-Mr. Tracy?"

Amy gave TJ a confused look before nodding. "Jeff Tracy. His family is from around here and he usually skips us, preferring to land in Bailey if he comes back to the area but there was some bad weather and he had to land here." Glancing at the Lexus behind TJ, she sighed.

"I wish at sixteen someone trusted me enough to let me drive a high-end car."

Smiling at TJ in encouragement, Amy left, leaving TJ to his thoughts.

If it was a sixteen-year-old son of Jeff Tracy, that would make it Alan. And while Jeff may or may not recognize TJ, he knew Alan probably wouldn't. That didn't make it any less nerve wracking for TJ.

After all, how often did you come face to face with someone you had tried to kidnap fifteen years earlier?

* * *

><p>Gordon started to do lazy backstrokes as he drifted along on his back in the crisp, blue pacific waters that surrounded Tracy Island. He usually swam in the pool but he liked to keep up his endurance by swimming in the ocean a few times a week. Most days, Gordon would stick to the water off the main beach but today he had pushed himself a bit harder.<p>

Sighing as he let his fingers trace the water surrounding him, Gordon knew he would catch it from Virgil – or Sarah or Emily. He could feel a slight twinge in his back and knew that swimming further than usual, in water colder than the pool, with a current had all increased the resistance and he really wasn't supposed to be…

Suddenly, Gordon thought he heard – a giggle? Maneuvering himself so that he could look around, Gordon realized that he was in the area the family had nicknamed "Alan's cove". It was a small, rocky area, harder to get to, with an old, warped tree that formed a natural seat. Alan had claimed it as a quiet spot not long after the family had moved to the island. Most of the time, the other residents of Tracy Island respected Alan's privacy and didn't come there at all – and that was when Alan was home. Sometimes, Tin-Tin would come down when Alan was gone, but that was mainly when she wanted to call Alan and talk to him in private. So with both of the teens off Island at the moment who would…

The giggle became a husky, but still feminine chuckle before it became a deep sigh – or was that a moan? Any curiosity Gordon may have had was destroyed when he heard Scott's voice – he couldn't hear the words but Gordon had almost walked in enough on Scott and Kate when the pair was still living in the main house (something Virgil had unfortunately done twice) to recognize the amorous undertones.

Any discomfort Gordon may have felt had vanished with the realization of what was going on (or who was going on) in the cove and Gordon began to quickly swim back towards the main beach. There were some things Gordon never wanted to deal with. His brothers getting "busy" with their wives were definitely one of them. And there was no way he should say anything – Kate was too scary.

But as he swam along, Gordon couldn't help but sing in his head "_Scotty's getting laid, Scotty's getting laid…"_

* * *

><p>TJ Adair climbed out of the car after parking it in front of Terminal twenty-six. Grabbing the keys, he decided to leave them at the counter when a voice behind him surprised the man.<p>

"I'll take those," the new voice said and TJ turned to look.

Alan Tracy. It had to be Alan Tracy. TJ had seen a few blurry pictures of the teen but he knew who the boy had to be. The kid simply looked too much like Lucy Tracy not to be him.

"That's the rental for Tracy, right?" Alan asked in a friendly voice.

TJ nodded dumbly and handed Alan the keys. Pocketing them, Alan inquired, "Do I need to sign anything?"

"I've got all the paperwork, Alan," Jeff Tracy said as he approached the trunk of the Lexus.

Alan quickly popped open the trunk using the remote and Jeff put away their carry-on bags.

"OK," Jeff said as he closed the trunk. "We'll just need to put the address into the GPS and -"

Jeff's voice trailed off as he stared in shock at the man standing far too close to his baby for the billionaire's liking.

"Alan," Jeff said calmly, "I think I left my cell phone on the counter. Can you go check?"

"Sure, Dad," Alan said as he dashed back into the terminal. As soon as the teen was gone, Jeff moved around to the driver's side to confront TJ.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff snarled.

"I work here, Mr. Tracy," TJ said with a calmness he didn't feel. Swallowing his fear, TJ spoke up again.

"Mr. Tracy, I am so sorry about what I tried to do fifteen years ago. But I'm not the same person. I was paroled five years ago -"

"I know," Jeff snapped. "The district attorney notified me. What am I supposed to expect next? Your partner working at the gas station?"

"Paulie is dead," TJ admitted, freezing for a moment when Amy started to emerge from the terminal. "He died in prison. I know what else he had planned Mr. Tracy and I swear – I never knew. I wouldn't do something like that?"

"You expect me to believe you?" Jeff hissed. "You and your friend tried to abduct my eighteen month old son from our front yard. You had the ransom note on you when you were arrested! You planned to extort half a million dollars from me and my wife. And what you had planned for later -"

"I didn't know," TJ insisted. "When the DA showed me the e-mails and texts that Paulie had made…I never knew. I wouldn't have allowed it. I testified against Paulie after I found that out. I refused any deals and that's why the judge gave me the max, even after the DA recommended a lighter sentence. I got lucky and he agreed to medium security while Paulie got a worse sentence in high security. When– when your wife died and they were looking for any news angle they could get, that was when some guys attacked Paulie."

"He survived what they did to him," TJ sighed. "But not the AIDS it gave him. If it makes you feel any better, Paulie suffered for what he did – and what he had planned to do. And I did my time. I've kept my nose clean and I'm working hard. I volunteer at the soup kitchen and I just got my degree, so I can move up in my job."

Glancing at Amy, scared he may have lost her before they even could begin to explore their relationship, TJ pushed on.

"I know I can never make up for what I did – what I tried to do-"

Seeing Alan emerge from the terminal, Jeff shook his head.

"No, you can't," Jeff said coldly before looking at his son with a smile. Pulling his phone from a pocket, Jeff looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Allie – got it here."

"Dad," Alan groaned. "I ran all the way back to the jet when we couldn't find it in the terminal." Alan gestured to Amy, making the two men realize what the woman had come out there for.

"Well, if you're too tired to drive," Jeff sighed before Alan jumped in the driver's seat.

"Forget it, Dad," Alan laughed. "I'm driving."

Jeff smiled at his son before climbing in as well. The pair drove off, with TJ and Amy watching them until they were out of sight.

TJ almost jumped when Amy suddenly spoke.

"I remember being in high school when Jeff Tracy's wife died. One of the things they talked about a couple of years before that, someone had tried to kidnap one of his sons." Amy's eyes were reproachful when TJ backed away.

"I got work to do," the ex-con muttered and ran across the tarmac, desperately trying to escape a past that wouldn't let him go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -**_

_**CC - Too busy with both jobs and too cold to care. Winter has finally found New England - just in time for spring. So here is Alan and John Tracy to answer your reviews.**_

_**Alan - Hi.**_

_**John - Hmm - oh, hi. Why am I here again, Alan?**_

_**Alan - Moral support. I'll need it. OK, Jo1966 wrote "This is building up so nicely. I hope you let Alan thump Wescott I would love to read that, out of character for Alan but if he keeps on about his family I reckon Alan would snap. Very sweet start to chapter, John and his girls are so sweet. And Scott, well all I can say is that Kate is one lucky lady. Thanks CC.**_

_**John - Are you gonna be Out of character, Sprout?**_

_**Alan - Not according to CC. Darn it. OK, next is Rinix14 who joked "LOL Poor Headmaster serving Pizza to a billionaire...Love it so far...3"**_

_**John - 3 what?**_

_**Alan - No idea. OK, pottyandweezlbe89 said "Now your just teasing us... Where's the Alan whump? Sorry Alan :)" (Sigh) She's not really sorry, you know. They like me hurt.**_

_**John - Yeah, I know, Al. Let me read this one from JoTracy123 "so sorry for the late review. now this is getting really good and i am sure that Alan will thank you for this lol. but anyways this is really good so make sure you update this soon" Wow, Alan - they really do like to see you hurt.**_

_**Alan - Tell me about it.**_

_**John - I just did.**_

_**Alan - Just read the next one. It looks short.**_

_**John (shrugs) OK, fledgling feathers says "Kyle is beginning to be a little blighter... I wonder what sort of revenge he has in mind..." Um, FF - that is the kinda plot device CC NEVER reveals. We don't even know.**_

_**Alan – Hmmm. Alan (picks up a piece of paper) - Alright, Mizz-shy-gurl said "loved this chapter and was laughing at the end. What's wrong with pizza?" Nothing. Just social snobbery on the headmaster's part. She also said "Kyle...(shakes head)...well I love your sociopath characters." OK, people STOP ENCOURAGING CC! "Please update and hurt Alan soon." John!**_

_**John - OK, Alan, Agent 43 is in that area. We'll put a tail on her. Next letter. Ah - it's from Thunderbird Mom - CC considers her a top new writer.**_

_**Alan - Have you read her stuff? She's as bad as CC.**_

_**John - She may take that as a compliment. But she writes "Loved the chapter. Interactions between John/Emily and Little-bit and **__**Scott/Kate were great. Worried as to what Kyle will do and *&^(&^*^%$^%? How about Tin Tin or one of the sister-in-laws? Wishing you many days without any curve balls! :)"**_

_**Alan - She saves the hard liner balls for me. But what was the block out?**_

_**John - Potential spoiler. Ah, here is one from Blue Zephyr Dragon. "'Dream a little Dream of Me' is my favorite song that I sang to my Daddy last November. I sung it now out loud and I cried. I miss my Daddy who was called John like Emily and Elizabeth must miss their John. I am scared for Alan but I enjoy reading about his mishaps cause then I see the love his family have for him as they fight to save Alan and I presume that Jeff Tracy might also be whumped. Good times to be had. A Tornado sounds very frightening, I have a brother living in Tornado alley and it scares us when we hear of the big ones on tv, in NZ but hmmmm a Tornado does not differ between the good guy and the bad guy so maybe Kyle could do a Dorothy. So many ways that could happen and I**_  
><em><strong>am blabbering, sorry, I need a tissue. Look forward to the next chapter. So very exciting."<strong>_

_**Alan - Wow. First off, really sorry about your Dad, Dragon. Second - my whumpage is a virtual given. Not sure if Dad's will be emotional, physical or a combo thereof. Sadly, you will know when I know.**_

_**John - And now, SurviveEternity said "HA! I REMEMBER MY PASSWORD! WHOOP-WHOOP! Trust me, every time I've logged in for the past 14 months, I've needed a new password. Stupid number, I always forget it." Does she know she can change it to something she can recall?**_

_**Alan - John, just read her review.**_

_**John - M'okay. "Anywhos, I love this. :3 I can't wait to see what Wimpbutt-I mean, Westcott-does. Actually, I'm vaguely terrified. I'm also scared as to why Mitchell is being mentioned. I've probably read too many stories with Chekhov's Guns in them (If a gun is mentioned in chapter one, chances are it'll be fired in chapters two or three)."**_

_**Alan - OK, two things. One, LOVE the nickname. Two - CC has never read Checkov and half jokingly had wondered if you meant the guy on Star Trek. At least, I think she was joking. **_

_**John - Alan! To continue, "I hope your life sucks less this week and that all you write is rainbows and kittens. :3 (Actually, I don't, but I know other people do.) However, I hope you see some rainbows and cuddle some kittens. Unless you're allergic to cat**_  
><em><strong>fur, then I hope you cuddle some puppies. And if you're allergic to fur in general, I hope you cuddle some stuffed animals. Survive signing out! 3"<strong>_

_**Alan - Well, CC does have two cats - Psycho Demon and Furry Mistress - Aka Hermoine and Harriet. And she does have a stuffed dog in her car she calls "Killer". I spot a pattern here.**_

_**John - You think? **_

_**Alan - Next one - Bella X Starfire 7745321 said "I have never liked Kyle. The first time he was introduced, I knew he was no good. Loved the chapter!(:" See? No one likes Kyle.**_

_**John - I think that could include Kyle. Ah, the next one is from CC's enabler, um I mean her good friend, Sammygirl1963. "Loved the scenes between John and his two gals, but I can guess somebody who probably would have liked to puke with Emily's parts LOL..." That would be Sam1, folks. "but the three of them do make such a cute family!" Yeah, we do.**_

_**Alan - Oh, brother.**_

_**John (clears throat and gets mushy look off his face) "It must be sad to be Kyle and hate Alan the way he does, just because the youngest Tracy is loved and valued by his family instead of an afterthought that needs to be shipped off somewhere so that he is out of his parents hair. As for your question on the conversation...I'm sure you know my answer...Alan and Scott please!" **_

_**Alan - One, stop encouraging her. Sympathy for the devil is only good as music. And next time for Scott. Big brother was, um, "busy".**_

_**John (chuckles) Alright, Darkflame's Pyre wrote "John and Alan for answering please! Ooh! The thought of the look on Bean's face at the idea of serving Jeff pizza! Priceless! I love John so much! If it weren't for the fact that he's happily married, I'd take him for myself!" Huh, I think I have a stalker. "Mmmm... Kyle is plotting, again... Is he going to be involved with the hinted drama in Kansas, or has he got his own agenda? Who am I kidding? Of course he's going to have his own plans! Silly me! I can't wait 'til your next update! See you next time!"**_

_**Alan - They're not going to stop encouraging her, are they?**_

_**John - Nope.**_

_**Alan (sighs) - OK, Trillianus said ""a surprise is something you didn't know you wanted until you got it. And my brothers always called me the best present our parents ever gave them." Applies in real life to (OMG 4th!) our number 4. Biggest and nicest surprise we ever received and the best toy her 3 older brothers got! :) Loving this story.**_

_**John - According to CC, her parents first wanted a kid, then didn't want an only child, then wanted to try for a girl then...well, CC is the forth of four. But her mom considers her just as described. The jury is still out with her siblings.**_

_**Alan (laughs) - Sounds about right. OK, here is John's original stalker, Sam1 "CC, where the heck was the gag, um, I mean fluff warning? lol. The bit with Elizabeth was cute but I think you're deliberately torturing me with Emily." I think that is the idea, Sam. "No scarring Virgil? I'll bet he appreciates that. Nothing burns the eyes and scars the worst than walking in on a brother and his wife when they're having private time."**_

_**John - Yeah, I'm just glad CC is trying to encourage her own teenage daughter that sex is not all that and can wait.**_

_**Alan - Is it?**_

_**John - I plead the fifth.**_

_**Alan - To continue - "Loved the bit with Alan's friends inviting Jeff to have lunch with them. The Headmaster would do well to remember that Jeff is not like the other parents of students at Wharton's." Yeah, Dad is one of a kind. "Fastest review from me in a long time. Now off to study."**_

_**John - Well, that's it. I'll be back on Five by the next time we answer reviews, so bye for now.**_

_**Alan - And try not to encourage CC too much.**_

_**John - But if you don't review she could get upset, and who knows what twisted plot lines could evolve. Either that, or she will leave you where she has you Al - and look at her plot outline.**_

_**Alan (gulp) OK, review, review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer_ - Nope. Don't own.**

**OK, two quickies. One - No, I didn't answer all reviews. But last week was crazy and this week promises to be as bad. So - update or answer? I chose update. Two? - I had one review and one PM saying Alan wouldn't be allowed. But the last time I rented a car, I was asked if I wanted to add a "minor driver rider". So I think he could and Jeff could afford the extra $47 a day fee (not kidding). Since at the time my daughter was only ten, I definately said no. (Geez - imagine how much it would be now...shudder!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Alan continued to drive down the road, casting worried glances at his father on occasion. Jeff had been fine until they landed at the airport…No, he had been fine until they were picking up that rental car. It had taken some time but Jeff had eventually dropped off into an uneasy sleep. Something about the man at the car rental had upset Jeff Tracy. The guy had seemed nice enough – Alan wondered what his dad's problem with him had been.

Well, if there was one thing Alan had learned over the years, it was that he wouldn't find out anything from his father until the man wanted him to know.

A flash of lights behind Alan had him glancing in the rear view mirror. Alan looked over at his father, assured the man was still asleep and began to pull to the side to let the emergency vehicle around him. To Alan's surprise, the vehicle pulled up behind him but Alan quickly parked and turned off the engine of the rental car.

Hoping to let his father stay sleeping, Alan silently got out of the car after grabbing his wallet and the paperwork for the car rental from where he had clipped them to the visor.

"I didn't say you could get out of the vehicle," a harsh voice snapped.

Alan looked over to where a deputy sheriff was approaching him. The hand resting on the sidearm made the teenager nervous but he hid his fears, choosing to simply lay the wallet and folder with the car info on the roof of the Lexus while he held out his hands at his sides.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Why the hell did you get out before I told you to?" the deputy growled.

Alan held up his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "My father is asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake him. Now, I'm asking again – is there a problem? I wasn't speeding and there hasn't been a stop sign in miles so I know -"

"Don't tell me what you know boy," the deputy said as he roughly pulled Alan away from the car. "What I know is there is no way a kid like you should be driving a car like that."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Alan calmed himself before replying. "My father rented the car at the airport. The papers are right here -"

When Alan turned to grab the papers, the deputy leaped into action, pushing the teenager to the ground.

"Planning on grabbing a weapon?" he hissed in Alan's ear as he pushed his knee into the teen's back. "Is that guy in the car even alive? You carjack him and planning on dumping his body? Just because Bailey is small doesn't mean we are stupid."

"Well, I know I'm not but I can't say the same about you, Keifer," a new voice drawled.

Both the deputy and his victim turned to look, Alan with a smile.

"Hey, Jeannie – what's happening?" Alan beamed.

Pushing her fellow deputy as hard as she could, Jeannie Bates Landman grinned when Keifer Dutton hit the ground – hard. Holding out a hand, she helped her best friend's kid brother to stand up and started checking him over.

"You ok, Sprout?"

"I'm fine, Jeannie and don't call me Sprout," Alan muttered. He had almost forgotten that it was Jeannie who had first given him the nickname, which his brothers had quickly picked up on.

Jeannie just chuckled and ruffled Alan's hair. "Sorry, Alan. Haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me at Scott and Kate's wedding," Alan protested.

The tall, lanky woman shrugged. "Like I said – ages. How's Scooter and Kate?"

"Good," Alan said. "They're already working on the nursery and getting in practice with Elizabeth."

Jeannie laughed out loud at that. "Yeah, well, at least Scott isn't gonna be able to use her to pick up girls the way he did with you." Ignoring Dutton who was sputtering behind her, she walked him over to the Lexus.

"Now you get your father to the farm, and warn him – I'm telling Mama that he's in town so she'll be expecting a visit at the diner."

"Any chance of her blueberry cobbler?" Alan grinned.

Ruffling his hair again, Jean smiled. "I'll put in the order with Mama. Now get your father to the farm and put him to bed. Scott mentioned in his e-mail that Mr. Tracy was putting in a lot of hours so he could spend some time with the family."

Alan nodded and put his hand on the door before turning back to Jean.

"Hey, Jeannie," Alan called, waiting until the deputy turned back to him. "Do you know some guy named TJ – he'd be around 35 to 40, white male, works at the airport in Kansas City? Well, works for Ace Car Rentals there. I don't know why, but when Dad saw him, he got, well – kinda antsy."

Jean froze, thinking of only one person with the name TJ who could make Jeff Tracy anxious around Alan. She had never forgotten the attempted kidnapping of Alan and had made it a point to look up what had happened to the men when she got out of the Marines. Jean knew that Jeremiah "Paulie" Paulsen had died in prison and that Thomas "TJ" Adair had been paroled and had been a model prisoner. If Alan Tracy had somehow crossed paths with TJ Adair, Jeff Tracy had every reason to have been upset.

But rather than say anything, Jeannie just shook her head. "No, Sprout – can't think of a soul. But if your Daddy wants me to look into anyone, just call the station." Glancing over her shoulder she sighed.

"Come to think of it, here's my card. Call me directly."

Watching Alan drive off, Jeannie sighed before turning back to Dutton.

"Dammit, Keifer," Jean growled. "Get in your car and finish your patrol without harassing any other innocent people. And don't think I'm not gonna tell Sheriff Taylor about this. Amos is going to put you on permanent third shift for sure now."

"But nothing ever happens on third shift," Dutton protested as he stalked back to his patrol car.

Jean called after him as she climbed into her own SUV. "I think that would be the logic behind it. If you aren't seeing anyone you can't cause any trouble."

* * *

><p>Fermat looked at the readings from the weather reports across the world. It was fascinating to see how a storm in the Gulf of Mexico affected weather in New England, or air flow in Europe altering weather patterns in Asia.<p>

The fourteen year old frowned as he looked at the weather pattern in Kansas. He knew that Alan and his dad had landed there – Thunderbird Five traced all Tracy planes. "D-Dad," Fermat called out, waiting until his father came up behind him.

"Sh-should we t-tell the Tr-Tr…Alan and his d-dad?"

Brains shook his head. "Mr. Tr-Tracy already l-landed and they are dr-driving to the f-farm. Th-they sh-should be f-fine."

As his father wandered away, Fermat resolved to call Alan later – just to say hi. That was it. The creepy feeling on the back of his neck had nothing to do with it.

Really.

* * *

><p>Scott and Kate sat down at the table, smiling at Onaha as she passed the bread to Kate first.<p>

"You and Miss Emily need to eat well," the Malaysian woman frowned at her. "Don't think that I noticed that you only grabbed a sandwich for lunch."

"I had more than a sandwich," Kate protested. At Onaha's raised eyebrows, Kate muttered. "I ate an apple, too."

Onaha said nothing, merely taking the glass of ice tea Kate had poured herself and handing it to Scott before placing a glass of milk in front of the younger woman. Kate glared at Scott when he started to chuckle.

John and Emily came into the dining room at that moment, John smiling as he set up Elizabeth's high chair. The chair was one designed to support a child from birth to toddler, changing as the child aged. Once the baby was secure, John looked over at Kate and grinned.

"Onaha rearranging your diet, too?" John asked, unabashed when his wife nudged him.

"Onaha comes from a long line of mid-wives," Emily admonished her spouse. "And she does know a thing or two about good nutrition with a healthy dose of common sense. I wish all of my medical associates were as reasonable as she is."

"Thank you, Miss Emily," Onaha said calmly as she placed a glass of milk in front of Emily. "But you are still getting milk as long as you are nursing."

"Darn it," Emily muttered.

Gordon entered the kitchen, followed closely by Virgil and Sarah.

"Hey, guys – and gals," the red-headed Tracy son said cheerfully, beating his brother to the punch as he held out a chair for Sarah. Looking over at Onaha, he asked, "Where's Kyrano and Tin-Tin?"

"We decided to have a small dinner, just us, before young Alan comes home," Onaha explained with a resigned smile. "It may be the last time we can get her to speak to us until he returns to school."

The others all laughed, acknowledging that the teenagers could become somewhat self-absorbed when they were together.

"Yes, well, young love and all that," Gordon said with a cheeky grin. "Just so long as they aren't slipping off to Alan's Cove too often. I never realized how remote that location was. At least not until earlier today when I was swimming in the ocean. I swam right past the cove -"

"Gordon!" Emily, Virgil and Sarah said all at once before the two medics decided to let Emily speak for all of them.

"Gordon," Emily said firmly. "You shouldn't be swimming out that far. At least not alone. If you had a spasm with your back and you had been by yourself-"

"Don't worry, Emily," Gordon smirked. "There was someone within shouting distance."

"There was?" Sarah said with a frown. "But who -" Sarah's voice dropped off when John and Virgil started to laugh.

Emily and Sarah both looked at their spouses askance before following their eyes. Seeing Kate and Scott both turn red, the wives both blushed before nudging their husbands.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy," Kate hissed, starting to rise.

"Gordon," Onaha said quickly. "Go to our house. You are eating dinner down there tonight. Miss Kate," she said firmly. "Calm yourself, getting upset is bad for the baby."

Grabbing Gordon by the collar of his shirt, the housekeeper pulled him down the path with her until the pair was out of sight, lecturing him on manners and respecting his siblings' privacy. At least, they thought that was what she was saying. The woman was so annoyed, she repeatedly lapsed into Malaysian and Alan was the only Tracy who understood the language fluently.

The remaining Tracys ate in silence for a few minutes before Emily started to giggle. Sarah and Kate soon joined her, causing their husbands to look at them in surprise.

"OK, girls," Emily laughed. "There is one more place to add to the list of "forget any privacy" on the island."

"You ladies have made a list?" Virgil asked in surprise.

"Sharing of vital information is a requirement for effective teamwork," Sarah said primly as she speared a piece of lettuce from her salad.

"That and an early warning system," Kate murmured. "We really need to work on that. But Gordon does have his uses. After all, if something is Gordon proof, it will be kid proof."

The wives all nodded while the husbands rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Jeff looked in on Alan once more, relieved to see his youngest son soundly asleep. The pair had made it to the farmhouse and while Alan made a light supper, he laughed about the run-in with the deputy.<p>

"_I should put in a formal complaint with Amos Taylor," Jeff grumbled as he set the table with the same dishes his mother had had him setting out when he was Alan's age._

_Alan just chuckled. "Dad, he ticked off Jeannie Bates – sorry, Jeannie Landman. The sheriff should be the least of his worries."_

_Jeff laughed in return. "Yeah, I can recall when Jeannie tried to go after Keifer with a baseball bat. Amos wouldn't give her back the bat until she swore on her father's grave to not hit Keifer with it. She still managed to give him a black eye. Actually," he mused, "she gave him several black eyes over the years, broke his nose once and knocked out his front tooth."_

"_I remember the broken nose," Alan recalled as he began to serve the meal. "It was after Dutton broke my toy airplane and Sarah Jane's glasses. But I can't recall the baseball bat thing. In fact, if I remember, Keifer's mother wouldn't let him near a ball field."_

"_No," Jeff laughed. "She wouldn't let him near a ball field where Jeannie could "accidently" hit her "little angel" with anything."_

"_I still don't remember it," Alan stated as he sat down._

_Jeff stilled for a moment, glancing at a picture visible from the old kitchen, one of the boys gathered on the front porch, a two year old Alan surrounded by his brothers. The weekend his mother took it was the first weekend his mother had persuaded Lucy to let her baby out of her sight since the attempted kidnapping._

"_You were only eighteen months old," Jeff said softly. "Scott – well, Scott had hurt his arm and Keifer was saying he would get Scott's place on the team. Jeannie was already annoyed by something else and Keifer's words were the straw that broke the camel's back."_

"_If you're talking about Jeannie's temper," Alan chuckled once he had swallowed some food, "that camel had a pretty fragile back." _

_Alan suddenly raised his head. "How did Scott hurt his arm, anyhow?"_

_Jeff froze before muttering, "I don't recall. I'll check later, if you want."_

"_Nah," Alan said as he selected a slice of bread and buttered it lightly. "I was just curious. You can't remember every cut and bruise, can you?"_

Watching Alan sleep for a moment longer, Jeff finally answered that question. "Yes you can, Alan. When you are a parent, you recall every skinned knee, every black eye, every broken heart. And you spend all your time wondering what you could have done to prevent it, even if you know your child needs those experiences to grow up. And the fact that Scott had gotten the cut – one that required several stitches to close – from the knife-wielding criminal who had tried to abduct Alan made that one injury Jeff could never forget.

Wandering out of the house, Jeff headed across the yard, glad for the moonlit night. One of the things that had been damaged in the twister was the yard lighting and he knew that he had to get it replaced.

As he made his way to the barn, Jeff found his heart in his throat as he recalled the last time the barn had been damaged in a storm…

"_Jeff," his mother had called him, reaching her only child as he was leaving the office. The board meeting had just finished when the tornado sirens had gone off, forcing everyone to stay inside. So it was that Jeff found himself running almost thirty minutes later than he had promised Lucy._

"_Yeah, Mom," Jeff had said as he unlocked his car. "Is it important? I told Lucy I would be home thirty minutes ago-"_

"_You mean you haven't been home yet?" Ruth Tracy asked frantically. "Lucy said you would be home and would get the message. You aren't there? You aren't on your way to the farm?"_

"_Why would I go to the farm, Mom?" Jeff asked absently as he put the car in gear, having set his cell phone to handsfree._

"_I had called Lucy to pick up Scott and Alan," Ruth explained. "Scott was helping with the chores – your Dad wasn't feeling well and we had that appointment in Kansas City to see the doctor."_

"_Dad's sick?" Jeff asked only for his mother to frantically break in._

"_Grant swears it's nothing and God willing, he's right. But the boys…Jeff, I can't reach the Scotty! Lucy had to take Sarah Jane to the urgent care center, that little twit of a sister of hers caused the poor girl to fall and hurt her arm. Sarah Jane came running over to your house because her mother had already left with Holly to take her shopping again. Virgil went with them to keep Sarah Jane distracted. Gordon is with your father and I because…well, that boy is best not left unobserved. But I thought Scotty and Allie would be alright. Scott is so responsible…"_

"_Mom, I'm sure they are fine -"_

"_It's not just the phone lines being out that has me worried, Jeff," Ruth cried. "They are showing the path of the twister. Oh, Jeff – I know that area! The farm is dead center. And those two boys are out there alone! You need to get out there, and fast! Lucy left a message at the house for you to pick them up because she didn't want to interrupt your meeting. But – oh, sweet Lord! You have to find those boys, Jefferson! Please – I just know something awful has happened. I just know it…"_

_To this day, Jeff didn't know how he had made it out to the farm that fast. He hadn't had the SUV, Lucy did since it was a hot summer day and at any point of the summer she was apt to be hauling anywhere from one to seven kids (Jeannie Bates and Sarah Jane Woodbury often being tossed into the mix). Somehow, Jeff had pushed his sedan over the muddy roads, dodging pieces of debris that ranged from tree branches to twisted wreckage that had been remnants of peoples' lives – car parts, timber, glass, metal, toys…_

_As he pulled into the yard, Jeff had thought his heart had stopped. Laying in the yard, muddy and missing an ear, was Alan's beloved "Boo Bear". "Allie," Jeff whispered. "Allie! Scott! Boys! Where are you?"_

_Jeff ran into the house where he had grown up, just missing falling from where a metal rod that had once been someone's lawn chair had torn the second of three steps leading to the front door clean off. "Allie, Scotty! Please, answer Daddy!"_

_Scott didn't call him Daddy anymore was a thought that flickered through his head. Checking the storm cellar, running through the rooms, calling out his sons' names, Jeff didn't even feel the tears running down his face. _

_Please God, Please God, Please God…it became and endless litany running through his mind. Not his boys. Not his strong, dependable Scott. Not his sweet, innocent Alan. Take his money, take his life…but don't take his boys._

"_Jeff!" a new voice called out. _

_Jeff left the house to see Sheriff Amos Taylor climb out of his truck. The town had been trying to get the man to use a sedan, but he had always insisted that something with four-wheel drive was needed to not only take care of Bailey, but the out-lying farm lands._

"_Lucy called Miss Millie," Amos explained. "Said she was still at the clinic with Sarah Jane and Virgil-"_

"_Mama was going to come but Sheriff Amos wouldn't let her," Jeannie said. _

"_If any roads were washed out, how could her car manage, Jeannie," Amos said reasonably. "And I caught Miss Bossy-pants here riding her bike out here."_

"_I would have made it too," Jeannie argued before turning to Jeff._

"_Mr. Tracy, I was talking to Scotty on the radio when the sirens went off in town. Scotty said he was gonna grab Alan and head for the house when the radio got all static."_

"_The radio?" Jeff puzzled before he recalled the old short-wave radio his uncle had owned. Mom had found it in a box when she sold her parents' house a few years back. Scott and Jeff had tinkered around with it until it worked and in order to keep little brothers from it, Scott kept it in his grandparent's barn. Grant had mounted an antenna on the barn roof and Jeff had "found" another radio that he had persuaded Millie to let her daughter take so that Jeannie and Scott could talk whenever they wanted to if the boys were visiting their grandparents._

_Looking over at the barn, Jeff was dismayed to see most of the glass shattered, a door hanging from a twisted hinge…the antenna lying in a shattered heap up against what was left of the old truck Grant Tracy had been trying to fix up._

"_Scotty!" the frantic father called. "Allie!"_

_The trio ran towards the barn, Jeff and Amos pulling the broken door off its hinges, the unbroken door inexplicably jammed in its place. Glass crunched under their feet as the three delved deeper into the barn, their voices as silent as the building itself, until a sound, softer than the coo of a dove, made Jeff run towards a tumbled mass of hay bales…But the sight of a slender arm, a fading scar showing in the sun that peaked through the broken windows and where the part of roof was missing almost had Jeff's heart stop again…_

Jeff sucked in his breath. Scott and Alan had survived, he had to remind himself. They were fine. Scott was back on the Island, keeping things in order and mother-henning his pregnant wife until Kate would beg her brothers-in-law to find a rescue to get him out of her hair. And Alan was fine, asleep just across the yard from him -

"Dad!" Alan's voice cried out, a frantic, terrified sound that would touch the hardest heart.

Whipping his head around, Jeff ran out of the barn, his heart once more in his throat, panic stricken at the idea of whatever could have gotten to his son…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Answers to reviews will be done by Scott and Alan Tracy next time around...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Thunderbirds. But I do own...eh - not much._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

TJ sat at the computer in his small office – well, it wasn't officially his office, but since there was no true manager at this location for the service side, TJ found himself using it as needed. Mr. Maddox was also fine with TJ using the computer, with its internet connection, for taking on-line classes towards his degree.

But TJ wasn't working now, nor was he studying. He was brooding, something he had desperately tried not to do in the years since he was released from prison.

"What was your friend going to do to Alan Tracy," Amy's voice broke in on TJ's reverie.

"Does it matter?" TJ asked morosely. "He was stopped. Hell, if I had known what he had planned, I would have stopped him."

"It matters to me," Amy said softly. "I need to know."

What Amy wasn't saying was she needed to look TJ in the face and be assured that whatever it was that Jeff Tracy found so unforgiveable was something TJ was incapable of doing.

TJ sighed. "Paulie was always trying to score the "big one". He said we would grab the kid for a couple of days, get half a million out of his parents and return him unharmed. My ex had dumped me for a guy with more money, so a quarter of a million dollars sounded good to me. And I was sure I could keep an eye on Paulie and make sure that Alan Tracy was returned safe and sound."

"But that wasn't in Paulie's plans?" Amy asked as she edged closer to him.

Shaking his head, TJ sighed once more. "Paulie had met this woman through an ex-cellmate – Paulie had been in jail more than once. She - well, she liked to say she found healthy babies for loving families. For a fee. A really, really big fee."

Amy looked horrified as she sat down next to TJ. "Oh, God – an illegal adoption ring?"

TJ wouldn't look at the woman. "Do you know how valuable a healthy baby boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes is? Paulie would have been getting half a million, so I can only imagine how much the "adoption" fees would have been."

"And Jeff Tracy knows about that?" Amy whispered.

Nodding, TJ finally looked at Amy. "Yeah. The ring was busted just as Paulie and I were set to go to jail. There was some talk of a deal for us when the woman in charge revealed she had nearly made a deal for a healthy eighteen month old and showed a picture that Paulie had taken when the kid was with his mother in town. Since so few pictures existed of Alan Tracy, she had only figured out who the kid Paulie was gonna provide when we got arrested."

Looking away, TJ whispered, "I told my lawyer that I would testify against Paulie but not to make me any deals. I – I had almost helped destroy a family forever. And for what? To prove to my ex that I could be a big man?"

"But you didn't know," Amy argued.

"It doesn't matter," TJ said firmly as he stood up. "Anything could have happened when we took that little boy from his parents. "

Turning off the computer, TJ asked, "Was there anything you needed?"

Shaken by TJ's revelations, Amy held out a folder to him. "Mr. Maddox sent these over.

He said he wanted you to deliver this SUV to the new owner. It's been sold to a small town for their sheriff's department."

TJ accepted the folder, nearly dropping it when Amy touched his arm.

"You aren't that person anymore, TJ," she said firmly. "You have to forgive yourself."

"Jeff Tracy doesn't," TJ said sadly.

Amy smiled. "He's a parent and you were a potential threat to his child. It would be almost impossible to get his forgiveness. So give it to yourself. You are a good man, Thomas Adair. Just accept it."

For a full minute after Amy left his office, TJ stood still. Did he really deserve forgiveness? How could he be as sure as Amy was? Shaking his head, TJ opened the folder to see what he needed to deliver and where it was to go.

He almost dropped the folder in shock. Not for the vehicle – they often sold the refurbished SUVs to smaller towns looking for a break on official vehicles; but where the Sheriff's office was located made TJ wonder if fate was either torturing him or giving him a second chance.

Bailey, Kansas – hometown of Jeff Tracy and his sons and the site of the attempted kidnapping that had ruined TJ's life.

* * *

><p>Jeff had been in the barn, supposedly to examine the storm damage but actually lost in thought as he recalled the last time the structure had been damaged in a tornado – and all that he had almost lost. He had almost lost his oldest and youngest sons that day. But Scott was fine and Alan –<p>

"Dad!"

Hearing Alan's frantic cry in the night, Jeff ran from the barn to the house, slamming open the front door of his childhood home to reach his son.

"Allie," Jeff gasped as he burst into the room where he had left his youngest son sleeping. His initial relief at seeing Alan in his bed was snatched away at the terrified look on the teenager's face.

Alan looked up as his father sat on the bed next to him, hesitating only half a heartbeat before throwing his arms around Jeff and burying his head into his father's chest.

"Alan?" Jeff questioned as he gathered his baby boy close to him. "What's wrong? Was someone in here?" Jeff hadn't forgotten running into TJ Adair – or why the sight of the man had upset him so much.

"N-no," Alan stuttered as he desperately tried to get his breathing back under control. "A dream. It must have been a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare," Jeff murmured as he began to rock Alan and rub circles on his back, something that had always calmed Alan since the teenager had been a toddler. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Turn on the light," Alan softly requested, surprising Jeff. The teenager hadn't been afraid of the dark in years – had he? When Jeff hesitated, Alan raised his face.

"If the light is on, I can know it was only a dream."

Jeff nodded before pressing a kiss on his son's head. Moving one arm away from Alan, Jeff flipped on the bedside lamp before repositioning himself so that both of them were resting against the headboard.

Alan sighed as he was held by his father. Jeff wondered if the teen was going to speak when Alan's soft voice started.

"It was a tornado, Dad."

"A tornado?" Jeff asked, startled. He hadn't thought Alan recalled the storm at all. The toddler had suffered night terrors for months after the twister, with only Scotty picking up the little boy and having him sleep with him to assure the baby brother that both he and Scott were fine. But within a few months, Alan and Scott had both been alright, with Alan seeming not to recall it and Scott refusing to mention the event at all.

"Yeah," Alan nodded against Jeff's chest. "We were in a car -"

"Wait," Jeff interrupted. "We? As in you and I?"

Alan looked up, confused. "Yes, us – why?"

"Nothing," Jeff assured him. "Please – go on."

"Um," Alan stumbled before continuing. "We were driving along and there was a tornado. We thought we were alright and then there was this horrible roar and I felt like I couldn't breathe – like I was swimming underwater too long. And I yelled and yelled and no one came. I couldn't find you, Dad."

Jeff realized from the moisture soaking through his shirt that his son had begun to cry but he said nothing about the tears, knowing it would embarrass his youngest.

"It was just a bad dream, Alan," Jeff assured him. When Jeff began to move away, Alan tightened his grip, making Jeff realize how frightened his son had been. Settling into position, Jeff instead began to speak.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

When Alan shook his head against Jeff's chest, the father smiled and brushed his hand through Alan's golden hair, so like his late mother's.

"It was in a parking lot. She backed right into my brand new convertible. I jumped out of the car, ready to yell at the idiot when Lucy stepped out and I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. For a moment, I not only forgot why I was so mad, I forgot how to speak."

Alan's small chuckle warmed Jeff's heart and he spent the next hour telling his son stories about the mother the teenager couldn't recall. It was only after Jeff realized that his son had fallen back to sleep that he stopped talking.

He continued to hold Alan for another hour – just to make sure the teenager was really asleep.

At least – that was what he told himself.

* * *

><p>Dawn rose over Kansas, red tinting the sky in an ominous fashion. Jean Landman entered the the Sheriff's Office with a grin, calling out to her long-time mentor, Amos Taylor.<p>

"Hey, Amos," Jeannie grinned as she leaned into the doorway.

Amos Taylor looked up and shook his head. "Dang it, Jeannie – how am I supposed to have any authority when you don't call me by my title?"

Jeannie shrugged. "I've always called you Sheriff Amos when I was little. I think after twenty years I could drop the Sheriff."

Amos continued to go through his paperwork as Jeannie leaned against the door frame.

"Well, come on," Jeannie finally said.

"Come where?" Amos said in confusion.

Jeannie sighed. "It's Friday. Mama will be expecting us."

Amos stood quickly. Ever since Millie Bailey Bates had returned to Bailey, following the death of her husband, Charlie, Amos had spent every Friday morning having breakfast at the diner. He often had other meals delivered or picked up personally from there, but Friday morning was his social time. If anyone in town had any problems or concerns, they knew they could find him there.

Amos Taylor had been in love with Millie Bailey since they were young, but Millie had been swept off her feet by Charlie Bates when the young ex-Marine had been visiting an old service buddy in town. Thirty years later, he was still in love with the woman – who was still in love with her dead husband. Jeannie knew the man acted like he was her father if only because he wished he was.

"Sheriff -" Keifer Dutton said as he entered the offices, only for the Sheriff to shush him down.

"I'll be back, Dutton," Amos said as he pulled on his hat. "Try not to harass any innocent people while I'm gone."

Jeannie shrugged her shoulders while grabbing her own hat and jacket so as to follow the Sheriff. "What?" she grumbled as she passed her fellow deputy. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't tell him? And you better check next month's schedule," she grinned as she left.

Keifer stalked over to the bulletin board next to Sheriff Taylor's personal office and looked at the newly posted schedule. "Third shift?" he muttered. "ALL month?"

Glaring at the now empty doorway, Keifer moved over to his desk and sat down with a pout. It wasn't fair. His father was the mayor. His mother had been a well-to-do woman, a part owner in the shoe factory before it went belly up, the property taken over by Jeff Tracy for his first manufacturing plant. But his late mother had long ago spent the money that should have been his inheritance and unlike his uncle, Billy Landman's father, there was nothing to set up her child with. Martin Dutton had been the high school principal before his retirement and while the older man still lived in the high end home his wife's parents had given them for a wedding present, nothing would come Keifer's way until the man died. And as much as he preferred his nephew and niece, Keifer wondered at times if he wouldn't find a way to leave even that to someone other than his son.

Well, he thought resentfully, Amos Taylor wouldn't be around forever and the only real choice for the next sheriff was him. After all, who else would they give it to? The only one on the force as long as he was, with a college degree, was Jeannie Bates-Landman. And there was no way the good people of Bailey would want a woman as Sheriff.

* * *

><p>"Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning," TJ murmured as he pulled up outside a small diner in Bailey, Kansas. The sheriff's office had said they had the car that would be the trade-in for the SUV TJ was delivering, so TJ could do the delivery by himself. Since it was just him, TJ had decided to get the delivery done early.<p>

He kept telling himself it wasn't so there was no chance of him running into Jeff Tracy if he could get in and out of town quickly.

Inside the diner, TJ looked around. The place was packed, with a middle aged woman calling out greetings from the kitchen as a teenage girl and a twenty-something woman hurried with food and coffee.

"Can I help you?" a smiling man said as he poured himself a cup of coffee before hollering back, "Millie – the gang's all here!"

The middle age woman bustled over and pecked the younger man on the cheek. "How's my favorite son-in-law today?"

"Millie," he laughed. "Since you only have one daughter – heck, one child – I am presuming I am your only son-in-law."

Millie grinned. "Yep. But still my favorite. Jeannie and Amos are at her table," she waived towards the back of the diner.

Nodding, the man looked back at TJ. "Anyhow – can we help you?"

Laughing, Millie patted her son-in-law's arm. "That will depend – you need a doctor or food?" At TJ's confused look, Millie explained.

"Billy here is the doctor in town. So were you looking for him? Because unless you are dying, he needs to eat breakfast."

TJ smiled back. "No, ma'am. Actually, I just wanted directions to the sheriff's office. I'm delivering an SUV for them and they have a vehicle for pick-up."

Millie sighed. "So Amos finally agreed to trade in that old truck of his. Well, it's about time." Shaking her head, she gestured back towards the back of the diner. "Sheriff Amos Taylor will be sitting in back. Half of Bailey stops by his table, you might as well just see him here as back at his office."

Billy nodded. "Come with me – I'll introduce you Mr. -?"

"Adair," TJ said. "But most people just call me TJ," he said amicably, relieved that no one in Bailey seemed to remember him.

TJ followed Billy to the back of the bustling diner. Amos Taylor was sitting at a rear booth, speaking to a middle aged man.

"No, Martin," the sheriff said cheerfully. "I think we should have the safety program at the schools. The ones just before prom aren't enough. And luckily, the budget should more than allow it."

"Yes," Martin agreed. "Jeff set up the funding well for programs in the area. And did you hear what Sarah Jane is doing with the property?"

"A hospice house or something, wasn't it?" Amos said.

"Actually," Billy interjected, "a house for families that are having their children treated at the new Shriner's Burn Center in the Kansas City. It will be more comfortable for them and the school districts have agreed to allow temporary transfers if the families have any other children."

Amos nodded in satisfaction. "That's good. The old Woodbury Property been empty too long."

Billy sat down across from Amos, gesturing back with the hand not holding his coffee. "Amos, this is TJ – he has your new SUV."

Nodding again, Amos swallowed a bite of his bacon. "Sounds good. Why don't you join us for breakfast before we swap vehicles and paperwork?"

"No thanks," TJ began only for Amos to interrupt.

"You ever been in Bailey before? You look familiar."

TJ froze but before he could say anything Jean's growled out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Millie turned around as Jean came out of the kitchen, snapping, "Bertha Jean! Watch your – Jean! Put that down!"

Jean was stalking towards the table, a baseball bat that was hidden under the counter now in her hand.

"Holy crap!" TJ gasped as he scrambled back. "What the hell is it about this town and baseball bats?"

Amos stood, snapping his fingers even as he grabbed the bat out of Jeannie's hands. "That's where I know you from," he sighed before putting a hand out to stop his deputy in her tracks.

"Really, Jeannie – you broke the man's jaw once. You don't need to hit him again."

"Where's your partner?" Jeannie snapped.

"Paulie's dead," TJ murmured. "And I served my time. I'm not here to hurt anyone – just to deliver an SUV and head back out of town."

Looking over at Amos, Jeannie snarled, "And he just happens to show at the same time as the Tracys?"

Amos sighed. "Yes, I think it is a coincidence. But if it makes you happy, I can leave the GPS on in the truck and make sure he heads straight back out."

"She can follow me, if she wants," TJ snapped in return.

"Nah," Amos said. "She needs to get the reports done, don't you Jeannie?"

"No, I -"

Millie interrupted her daughter. "If Amos can't find enough work for you, I sure can."

"Fine," Jean growled. "But just so he remembers – he hurt my best friend once, and I took a bat to him. Scotty isn't here but if he goes anywhere near Allie, I now carry a gun." That being said, she turned on her heels and stalked out of the diner. She had definitely lost her appetite.

"She's not the forgive and forget type, is she?" TJ murmured.

"Not when it comes to Scott or the other Tracys," Billy sympathized. "I consider myself lucky they like me."

"Billy," his mother-in-law assured him. "Jeannie loves you."

"True," Billy muttered as he sat back down to his coffee. "She's never taken a bat to me. She only punched me."

"Well," Amos said reasonably as he poured more coffee before sitting back down. "You shouldn't have kissed her."

"They're married, aren't they?" TJ questioned.

"They were ten," Amos said as he started to add salt to his meal only for Millie to snatch the shaker away.

"Watch it, Amos Taylor. Your blood pressure is too high as it is. No more salt, for you, got it?"

As Millie headed back into the kitchen, Billy shrugged. "Chicks."

"Yeah, chicks," Amos muttered.

"I heard that!" Millie hollered from the kitchen, making the men in the booth cringe and TJ half smile as he allowed himself a cup of coffee. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _**

**_Alan: Hi – me again here. I brought Scott with me because he didn't believe how crazy the reviewers were. _**

**_Scott - OK, here we go. We start with BELLA X who says "I wonder what is up with Alan, but knowing you, it will be good. I love seeing Alan hurt. I don't know why, but I just do. Awesome chapter!(:" Huh, that is disturbing._**

**_Alan – Told you. OK, I have the next one. laurashrub wrote "Sorry for taking so long to review. Turns out a postgrad involves manic amounts of work. Who knew?" CC's excuse is work but I think half the time it is really her addiction to watching "Cake Boss"._**

**_Scott – I don't think CC wants that known._**

**_Alan – Eh, too late. To continue – "Anyway in regards to the last couple of chapters, it's going to be interesting. For once, we do not have a character who wronged the Tracys or_**  
><strong><em>felt wronged by them and wishes to continue this path. It makes me hopeful that TJ can prove that he's changed. I'm already rooting for him." Well, someone likes him. Maybe CC will let him live. "It's brilliant seeing Jeannie Bates again. It seems that most of your OCs have somehow found the place in my heart where Thunderbirds resides. Long may they stay."<em>**

**_Scott – As long as CC can find a way to recycle them, she will. And now we have Susan M. M. – Is that the one who Gordon calls Susan MMM-Hmmm?_**

**_Alan – Yep. Now read, fearless leader._**

**_Scott – Smart a – Alan. "Loved the bit with Keifer, Alan, and Jeannie. How'd he get a job with the sheriff anyway? Was the county trying to keep him off welfare, or was it_**  
><strong><em>National Hire an Idiot Day the day he applied?" I asked Jean that. She said he actually isn't a bad employee as long as he keeps his mouth shut.<em>**

**_Alan – What are the odds for that?_**

**_Scott – Slim to none. Want to read the next one?_**

**_Alan – Sure. OK, JoTracy123 said "so so sorry this took me so long to read and review this as i have been sick for the last week or so. but anyways i am really enjoying this story. So can't wait to see where you go with this. you got to check out my story called_**  
><strong><em>"Alan's worst fear" yes i know this is movie based but you can go whatever way<em>**  
><strong><em>you want with my story, i don't mind. anyways update soon xx"<em>**

**_Scott – So did you read her story?_**

**_Alan – Yep. And if I wouldn't deck you, Kate would shoot you._**

**_Scott – I don't think I want to know. So, um, here is one from BookFanatic67 "Haven't been able to review lately, but this chapter was worth making time for. What a great wedding anniversary present today. Can't wait to see what happens next."_**

**_Alan – First off, congrats! Second – it's CC. You know her motto "Chaos, panic and disorder – my work is done."_**

**_Scott – Speaking of chaos, panic and disorder – here is one from Writer With Sprite "FINALLY got around to reading this, and after a long day and fight with my mom, it makes my night. I love the writing, love the Alan you have displayed here, can't wait to see where you take it."_**

**_Alan – I say we keep CC happy – otherwise she could team up with that writer. _**

**_Scott – Or worse, here is ThunderbirdMom – CC's heir apparent. "Knew Gordon couldn't let the cove incident get by him without saying something. Really laughed at Onaha, saving his bacon." It was a close one._**

**_"Also glad to see Jeannie taking care of Keifer. Now just have to wait and see what's up with Alan. Hope things settle down for you, I can certainly understand. Not only are we having to work 20-30 hours OT, now they decided to mess with our scheduled hours_**  
><strong><em>even more. Oh well just have to sit and read about our favorite family, as we attempt to take it all in stride. Happy days!"<em>**

**_Alan – Huh. No wonder CC likes her. They both torture me to relieve work-related stress. Let's see, here is one from alamodie. "I like all the background here, in some cases it might be too much but here it's fun, and wee!tracys are always cute =) I get the feeling that whatever Alan is yelling about is not nearly as horrific as Jeff thinks. Most likely, "wtf it's the middle of the night, where'd my dad go? Weird." XD" Hey, I don't think so._**

**_Scott – Yeah, between Tracy Industries and IR you were used to Dad being gone in the middle of the night._**

**_Alan – Yeppers. You being gone freaked me more. _**

**_Scott – Thanks. I think. Oh, bother – my stalker. sammygirl1963. _**

**_Alan – She's not so bad._**

**_Scott – Read her Supernatural stories. That's what you think. OK, here it is "Loved the way Jeannie so easily put Deputy ** in his place for the way he was harrassing Alan. You got to love those women of Bailey. They know how to handle themselves!" Oh, yeah – Bailey has some kick tush women._**  
><strong><strong>  
><strong><em>"LOL, me thinks Gordon is one lucky fellow that Onaha got him out of the house<em>**  
><strong><em>so quickly. Pregnant or not, Kate would have torn him apart for his smirky<em>**  
><strong><em>revelation of Scott and Kate being within shouting distance on that beach!" Well, she does know Kate well.<em>**

**_"Poor Jeff, don't think he is enjoying his trip down memory lane too much. _**  
><strong><em>He'll be lucky to get any sleep while in Bailey." Like that is anything knew for CC.<em>**

**_Alan - Iniysa wrote "Nightmare? :) Looking forward to more." Sigh – thanks._**  
><strong><strong>  
><strong><em>Scott – You got a nice short one. Let me find one as short. Here - starrdancerr "Awesome. Can't wait for more." Well, if CC is letting us answer, guess the wait is over.<em>**

**_Alan – Your answer was longer than her review. OK – ooh, love this name. mizz-shy-gurl said, "Ooh, does this mean Alan will get hurt soon? Please let it." Gee, thanks. "Loved the memory, and will we soon see what happened after that?" Will they?_**

**_Scott – Not so far. But you can never tell with CC. Oh, here is shadowfox8 – CC's favorite shadow! "I'm back! Ya know, Keifer just never learns does he? Begging for punishment I guess and if he wants to beg Jeannie for it, well be my guest lol." I don't think Jeannie is in to that kind of thing. "Kind of like Gordon can't seem to stay away from Kate's wrath either. Tsk, Gordon when will you learn that your brothers don't want to know when they're 'busy'."_**

**_Alan – Busy with what?_**

**_Scott – Never, mind. "So, my vote is that Alan is just having a nightmare. It's a little early for the Alan whump to begin. Don't get me wrong, I love the angst but you're not_**  
><strong><em>one to cut to the chase. You LOVE twists."<em>**

**_Alan – She's twisted alright. Alright, my turn. This is from Darkflame's Pyre. "Ha! Stupid git, attempting to manhandle Allie Tracy is not something that you should do if you consider yourself sane! And the ending! Ooh, you'd better hurry and review CC, 'cause I'll be mad if you've hurt the kid" – prepare to be mad – "and leave me hanging... Great chappie, I love Jeannie so much! Xx"_**

**_Scott – Well, Jeannie is around. Maybe that will help._**

**_Alan – Not if CC has anything to say about it. See you soon folks. Hopefully, I'll be conscious the next time I answer. Will you be here, Scott?_**

**_Scott – Gordy and Virg were playing rock-paper-scissors. CC will know in a couple of days._**

**_Alan – A couple of days?_**

**_Scott – Best out of two hundred and fifty-five._**

**_Alan – Sigh. I love my family._**


	7. Chapter 6

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds. And I loved your responses so much...Ah, heck. I finished this, so here ya go._**

**_OOPS - Before I forget, found a great story. Rated M for subject matter (think she could get away with T although it is a bit dark) it's called "Silent Auction" by WaterDragonQueen1. It's almost finished so you won't be screaming like I was "MORE, MORE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!" Really - what some writers do to their readers...it's absolutely CRIMINAL(LY)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Hey, Dad," Alan said with a grin.

Jeff blearily sat down at the old oak kitchen table, gratefully taking the mug of coffee Alan was holding out to him.

"So," Alan said as he set a plate of scrambled eggs with crumbled bacon bits and cheese in front of his father before pouring a glass of juice for himself and starting on his own meal. "I've set aside what I was interested in. But I was wondering, do you have any problem with that desk in the room I was in last night? Grandma once told me it belonged to her great-uncle."

Jeff nodded, swallowing some of his eggs before speaking. "That's fine, Alan. All of your brothers selected at least one piece of furniture they want to keep. If you want, you can leave whatever else you selected on top of the desk and I can arrange the whole thing to be shipped to the Island."

"That works," Alan said. "Now, eat up – it's not much, but it will make do until we drive into Bailey." At Jeff's puzzled look, Alan grinned.

"Jeannie said she would tell her mother to expect us. You don't want to upset Miss Millie, do you?"

Jeff almost choked on his coffee as he shook his head in haste. No, you never wanted to upset Millie Bates. Not even back when she was Millie Bailey. He learned that back when he forgot his promise to help her with her math homework to go skinny dipping with Olive Turner. Jeff hadn't thought Millie would be that sneaky. And he had gotten home, eventually – without being seen.

Of course, just as he snuck in the house, wearing only the jeans that had been hanging out on the laundry line, his mother had been waiting there, his clothes in hand…and Millie standing right behind her. Laughing.

Jeff had made sure to never tick off Millie again. Ever.

"No," Jeff murmured. "I do my best not to upset Millie."

Alan grinned. His father didn't know it, but Grandma and Millie used to talk and Alan would listen, uncharacteristically silent as he learned about his father's childhood. There were a few incidents in Jeff Tracy's past that he was sure none of his brothers knew of – and that their father hoped none of them knew.

"And that is the naked truth, isn't it, Dad?" Alan murmured.

Jeff choked on his coffee while he stared wide-eyed at his son. No. Alan couldn't know about that incident. No way.

As Alan continued to eat his eggs in silence, a small smile – the "I got you" smirk that Lucy had given Jeff on more than one occasion – playing around his face, Jeff suppressed a groan. He didn't know how, he didn't know where – but somehow, Alan knew.

Jeff gave his youngest a wry look. "I'm not gonna ask how – just how much?" At Alan's confused look, Jeff shook his head. "What is this going to cost me to make sure your brothers NEVER find out?"

Alan finished his eggs in silence, drank his juice and wiped his face before answering in a bad imitation of Marlon Brando as the "Godfather".

"Some day, and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day, consider this a gift from me," Alan rasped before breaking into laughter that Jeff quickly joined before asking a new question.

"Which of your brothers let you watch the "Godfather"?" Jeff chuckled.

"Watch?" Alan asked with a giggle. "None. But if you tell John about this he may remove my carte blanche for his library. And I've seen enough clips of the movie to do the accent."

"Not very well," Jeff muttered as he finished his coffee.

Alan just grinned as he began to load the dishwasher. He couldn't wait to get to Bailey and see some of the old faces.

* * *

><p>Back on the Island, the claxon could be heard throughout, making Baby Elizabeth fuss.<p>

"Really, John," Onaha said sharply. "We need to find something quieter."

From Thunderbird Five, Brains had finished briefing the brothers and Sarah while Tin-Tin, who was assuming command and control, looked at her mother in surprise.

"I-I'm almost d-done the w-w-wat…remote communicators," Brains stumbled. "Everyone sh-should have one b-by the New Year."

Onaha nodded and went to try and get Elizabeth back to sleep.

Tin-Tin grinned. "First day both Emily and Kate are working, huh?

Scott nodded with a sigh. "Kate went to the Tracy Offices in Auckland. She's wants to personally oversee the testing of a new program. If it works there, she and Carl Patrick will do a global upload from Headquarters next month."

"And Emily is overseeing a clinic with a visiting specialist," John said. "She was anxious enough about leaving Elizabeth behind so no one mention this, please?"

The brothers all nodded while Sarah shook her head. At John's look of dismay, the redhead shrugged and grinned. "Do you honestly think she won't find out? And I wouldn't have to tell her. Dream world, Johnny, m'dear – dream world."

John sighed and entered the lifts with the rest of the team before Tin-Tin nodded at the Tracys. "Thunderbirds are go!" she said firmly, activating the lifts that would take the Tracys to a forest fire in Canada. International Rescue probably never would have been called in if the fire hadn't shifted direction suddenly in a wind storm and cut off a group of girl scouts. Did they call them that in Canada? Tin-Tin frowned before dismissing the thought as she watched Scott launch Thunderbird One, Two moving out right behind him at a slower – although amazingly fast – speed. With the Firefly on board in one of its pods, the family would be back soon and, once Jeff and Alan joined them tonight, everything would be perfect.

Yet even as she thought that, a shiver ran down the teenager's spine. "Alan," Tin-Tin shivered. Steeling herself, Tin-Tin tried to convince herself she was just being a worry wart. Her boyfriend had called last night from Kansas – everything was fine and she would soon be back in his arms.

Everything was fine – it was time to get down to business.

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the main street of Bailey (aka – the only street with traffic light versus stop signs), Alan finally asked his father a question that had been bothering him for over a month.<p>

"Dad?" Alan waited until he could feel his father's eyes on him before continuing.

"Who gave Gordy the black eye?"

Jeff chuckled. "Never – and I mean never – get on John's bad side."

Alan almost ran the red light, the brakes squealing slightly when he slammed on them. "Johnny? No way."

"Way," Jeff admitted. "I sent Gordon to fetch John when Emily went into labor. John was supposed to have been down a day earlier, but there was that bad storm the day before and it would have been hard to land Thunderbird Three. I timed his coming down so we could test the remote system. If we have to, we can now run the communications end for up to seven days without anyone being on Five."

"Anyhow," Jeff continued. "Gordon went up to get John – allegedly ASAP – and decided it would be funny to tease John that he was having engine problems and might not be able to get your brother down in time for the baby's arrival. John, who had been monitoring Three on its way over, knew your brother was being a smart aleck. The next thing Gordon knows he is on the ground looking up at a rather annoyed John."

"John tossed his duffle bag at Gordon, announced he was leaving now and Gordon could either get in the passenger seat or he could stay on Five by himself until John was inclined to retrieve him."

Alan was laughing, grateful to pull into a parking space near the diner, as the tears running down his face from his laughter were causing vision problems. Wiping his eyes, Alan leaned back and looked at his father.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Jeff merely nodded and smiled at his youngest as they climbed out of the rental car. They silently walked into the diner, feeling as welcome as they always had.

"Jeff!" Millie called out cheerfully, running from the kitchen to sweep her childhood friend into a hug. Beaming at him, she suddenly swung her attention to the young man who was now at a height with his father.

"Oh, my," she gasped. "Little Allie? Oh my stars – how you have grown. You look so much like your Mama. Bet you have to beat the girls off with a stick, don't you?"

Alan blushed before murmuring, "I go to a school for boys, Miss Millie. That isn't something I have to worry about."

"Not to mention, he has a girlfriend," Jeff winked at Millie. "The daughter of a couple of my employees on the Island."

"Tin-Tin, right?" a new voice added.

Jeff and Alan looked over Millie's shoulder, smiling when they saw Billy. They hadn't really known him that well when the young doctor was visiting over summers years ago, but Jeannie and Billy had come out to Los Angeles when Scott and Kate were married in August.

"I think I remember the two of you dancing at your brother's wedding," Billy said, smiling at Alan. "And of course, you have always been Scott's favorite topic of conversation. How is Scooter preparing for fatherhood?"

A hand came out and whacked Billy. "You know he doesn't really like to be called Scooter," Jeannie said as she came back into the diner.

"You do," Billy whined while rubbing his arm. Damn, but Jean still hit hard.

Jeannie looked smug. "There's a lot I can say or do with Scott that you can't."

"If I hadn't watched the two of you fight like Scott did with his brothers over the years," Billy grumbled, "I could be jealous about that comment."

Amos had begun to make his way over to where the Tracys were when TJ suddenly dropped his mug, seeing who had come in.

Jeff, drawn by the sound of shattering crockery, froze at the sight of TJ who, with a calmness he didn't feel, walked up to Amos and spoke.

"If it's alright with you, Sheriff, I will head over to your office to finish the paperwork," TJ said softly.

The sheriff nodded but before he could speak, Jean cut in. "I got the paperwork ready. Connor has it," she said firmly. "He's waiting on the sidewalk to help you over to the Sheriff's Office."

The group turned to see a young but very big deputy waiting on the sidewalk just outside the diner. TJ smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"So I guess that is it," TJ said softly, shaking Amos' hand. "It was nice to see you under better circumstances, Sheriff. Folks," he added as he pulled on his ball cap, tipping it slightly to the group. Before he could leave, however, Alan's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, I know you!"

TJ and the rest of the people gathered near the entrance froze, each looking at Alan in degrees of dismay. But Alan seemed oblivious to their concern.

"You're the guy from the airport," Alan said cheerfully.

Sighing slightly, TJ nodded with a smile. "Yes, yes I am, Alan."

Alan frowned slightly. He hadn't recalled giving his name and was unsure if his father had used it in front of the man. The rental paperwork only had Jeff's name on it…

"Have we met before?" he asked. "I mean, before yesterday?"

TJ smiled sadly. "A long time ago. You were just a baby. You've grown up to be a fine young man, I can tell."

Alan smiled and leaned into his father when Jeff put his arm protectively around his son. "If I have, I know who to thank for that."

Jeff smiled at his son even as his eyes glared at TJ who watched the scene with a sad look on his face. "So do I," TJ finally said. "I think – I think your father did a good job with you, Alan. Your mother would be proud."

Alan looked a little sad as he admitted, "I can't really remember her."

"I can," TJ said as he watched the teen carefully. "And the strongest memory I have is her with you. She loved you so much, anyone could see that." He shifted his gaze to Jeff. "She would be happy to see what I am seeing."

Jeff was trying not to make a sharp retort when he suddenly smelled lilacs. The tension faded from Jeff as he knew Lucy was with him. Choosing to simply nod, Jeff tried to urge Alan towards the back of the diner when Alan suddenly spoke to TJ again.

"It was nice to see you again, sir," he said politely before he followed his father back to the booth in the rear of the diner.

TJ smiled sadly once more before nodding and turning to leave. Millie, Amos and Billy had followed the Tracys but Jeannie was still glaring at TJ. He straightened his spine before speaking to her in a sotto tone.

"I would die before I let anything hurt that boy again, do you hear me?"

Jeannie leaned forward and hissed, "If that's what it takes, so be it." That said she whirled on her booted heel and joined the others.

A sudden chill ran down TJ spine as he left the diner. His mother would have said "a goose was walking on his grave". But TJ put it down to just being back in Bailey. After all, the sun was shining and the oddly colored clouds seemed to have given way to a brilliantly blue sky. It was a good day, a day to remember…he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Tara White moved quickly down the sidewalk, fury burning in her heart. She had been so sure her boss had loved her and would be leaving his wife for her. Instead, the two-timing louse had HR come in and tell Tara that she was being transferred to the floor.<p>

Tara had been Dr. Houle's nurse and all-around hands on assistant for more than a year.

But not only was the louse taking a position in a private practice without her, he was unavailable for Tara to confront because he had taken a sudden vacation. With his wife. To celebrate the fact that they were having a baby. That bastard had been cheating on Tara, sleeping with his wife while sleeping with Tara.

The nurse had seen the other woman in Dr. Houle's life. Lila Houle was a quiet, unobtrusive sort of woman, completely different from Tara's buxom curves and golden blonde (highlights thanks to monthly trips to the salon) hair. How could he choose that mouse of her?

Tara had decided to take some time off, something the woman from personnel had smirkingly agreed was "for the best". The bitch probably hoped she wouldn't come back.

Looking around Bailey, she knew little had changed. The old doctor had retired and while the new doctor was noted to be hot and young, Tara had heard from her aunt that he had also married Jeannie Bates. And having grown up in Bailey, you knew – you didn't mess with Jeannie Bates.

Slowing near Millie's Diner, Tara's eyes widened with interest at the sight of a green Lexus sitting in front of the diner. A car like that stood out in the town where you were either a farmer, an employee at the Tracy plant or one of the family run businesses that supported the two endeavors. Tara considered heading in to scope out the owner of the luxury car when a teenage boy came out to pull something from the trunk.

"Excuse me," Tara purred as she sidled up to Alan. "I used to live here in Bailey and I can't help but think you look familiar."

Alan turned and smiled, "If you remember me, you have a real good memory or imagination. Either that, or you are thinking of my brother, John."

Tara's eyes widened once more. "John Tracy? But then – oh, my – you can't be little Alan, can you?"

"Afraid so, Ma'am," Alan said politely as he clutched a memory book in his hand.

"Family photos?" Tara cooed. "Can an old friend see?"

Before Alan could answer, Tara snagged the album. Flipping through the pages, she realized it was from Scott Tracy's wedding. Looking at the bride – ugh, she looked so _ethnic _– Tara was dismayed to see most of the men in her family wearing those cap thingys. Why would Scott marry someone who was Jewish? Really?

In the pictures of the Tracys, Tara recognized John Tracy's wife from the pictures that had been published after their wedding and, more recently, the birth of the first Tracy grandchild. She fleetingly wondered what they had named the baby. Why would a woman allow herself to be photographed _that_ pregnant?

And there was Sarah Jane Woodbury. How had Holly Woodbury's dowdy little sister turned into a woman that attractive? Tara bet there had been plenty of cosmetic surgery involved. And now she was married to Virgil Tracy.

Gordon Tracy was still available, however…

"Wow," Tara said breathily. "Gordon looks good as well. Is he seeing someone?"

Alan looked a bit sad. "Gordy's girlfriend was killed this past summer."

Tara almost blurted out "So he's available?" but stopped herself in time.

Alan took the album back, freezing when Tara ran a long, manicured nail up his arm. "And little Alan is all grown up, aren't you?"

"And he has a girlfriend, Terror," a sharp voice said behind them.

Alan sighed in relief while Tara glowered at the newcomer.

Jeannie stepped forward, putting an arm around the teen's shoulder. "Your father can't wait for Mama to see the pictures, Allie. Head on back in."

The deputy stood there until Alan was safely back in the diner. "Hitting on a kid? That's a new low for you, White. What the hell are you doing in town?"

"Just visiting," Tara said calmly.

"Saw your aunt this morning," Jeannie glared. "She thought you might be spending the holiday somewhere with your married lover. Or has he dumped you yet?"

Tara merely gave Jeannie a cold look, which only made the other woman laugh.

"He did dump your skanky ass, didn't he?"

Tara went to move off but froze when Jeannie held out an arm.

"Don't cause any trouble in Bailey. I hate extra paperwork. And if I ever see your nasty claws anywhere near that boy, I'll find a reason to arrest you."

"Maybe I just want to teach the boy a couple of things," Tara purred.

"One," Jeannie counted off, "the boy wears a purity ring – not interested. Two – he has a girlfriend who wears the matching ring – still not interested. Three– he's a smart kid. If he was interested, it wouldn't be with a woman whose legs are like the US Navy – open to all men between the ages of seventeen and forty."

Jeannie watched smugly as the woman stalked off towards her aunt's house. She wondered if she should have mentioned that the reason she had seen Mrs. White was that it was to give the older woman a ride to the airport. Since her niece was sure to be busy, Mrs. White had taken her nephew's offer of spending a few weeks, including Thanksgiving with his family in California. Oh, well – Tara would figure it out eventually. Especially since she no longer had a key to the house…

* * *

><p>TJ drove the truck, which had clearly seen better days, out of town, refusing to look to the side walk where the two Tracys were saying their goodbyes. A part of him actually relaxed, feeling better than he had in years. Alan Tracy was alright, and no matter what Jeff Tracy thought, TJ knew it was time to move forward.<p>

Jeff Tracy gave a jaundiced eye as TJ Adair drove down School Street (an ironic hold on the past, for when the school had been located about where the municipal building now sat) and, with any luck, out of their lives for good.

"Next time, Jeff, you need to do more than breeze in and out of town. We miss you," Millie said as she hugged her old friend once more.

"Sorry, Millie," he chuckled. "But between the boys and work, time is at a premium."

"Then at least write – you do remember how to write, yes?" When Jeff blushed, Millie gave a light punch to his arm. "At least one letter a week – even a nice long e-mail. And pictures. Lots of pictures of those babies. Since someone has yet to make me a grandma and you have one and another on the way, guess I'll need to live vicariously through you."

"Mama," Jean whined. "Mr. Tracy has five sons, three of which are married. You have one daughter – and Billy and I would like a little time together before we have any kids."

"Excuses, excuses," Millie muttered.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Jean demanded of her husband.

Billy shook his head. "Jeannie, I vowed to love, honor and cherish you – not take your side in an argument with your mother."

"Smart boy," Amos murmured.

Alan just smiled until Jeff snagged the keys. "I'll drive us to the airport," Jeff said firmly before he nudged his son. "Rest up so you can fly us back to the Island."

"Sweet!" Alan cried out as he hugged both Jean and Millie before heading towards the passenger side. "Come on, Dad! Scott will never forgive us if we miss his birthday party!"

"You take care of yourself, Jefferson," Millie admonished as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Give those boys of yours my love." When Jeannie cleared her throat, Millie rolled her eyes. "I mean, give the family – boys, girls and baby – our love. Better, Bertha Jean?"

Alan snickered, a sound ended quickly at Jean's glare directed his way. He was so glad his father had been swayed to name him Alan, instead of Walter.

Jeff gave a small smile. "You had to name her after your mother," Jeff murmured. "She's got your mother's temper, you know?"

Millie gave a small smile. "Lucky for you, I was named after my grandma," she gestured to the scripted "Millie's Diner" – named not for her, but her grandmother.

"Yep," Amos agreed. "Miss Millie was as sweet as could be, and as stubborn as the day is long."

"That does sound like Mama," Jeannie snickered until Millie whirled on both Jean and Amos.

"And haven't you two work to do?" she asked. "And Billy? I believe you have a clinic to run." The three nodded farewells to the Tracys before heading off in different directions.

Jeff shook his head at Millie. "Millie – did you train Anne Marie?"

Millie smirked. "Gave her some lessons when the poor girl went to work for you. Lucy and your mama did as well."

"Well," Jeff murmured as he backed the car into the street. "That does explain a lot about Anne Marie, doesn't it?"

Alan laughed as they drove out of town. He glanced up at the sky and wondered if he had ever seen a sky that blue – and totally missed the darkening clouds that were beginning to build in the west…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - So, an early update deserves LOTS of reviews. And I still want to know - Virgil or Gordon? CC**_


	8. Chapter 7

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaim - Oh it is so lame, how I must disclaim. The Thunderbirds are not mine, to claim them is a crime. But that is the name of the game._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Jeff drove along, using back roads instead of the highway, pointing out landmarks from his youth to his youngest son. Alan may have been born and lived the first ten years of his life in Bailey but Jeff had failed to show many of these sights to the teenager. As he pointed out a small pond where he used to swim, Jeff ignored the small smirk on Alan's face (darn the kid for recognizing the significance of the locale) and pushed down his guilt. Jeff had failed Alan, cutting himself off from his children after Lucy's death, and it had been his baby who had suffered most of all.

"What's that?" Alan asked, pointing to a concave area to his father.

Jeff grinned. "You know how Widow's Peak River runs along the south side of the farm?" When Alan nodded, Jeff chuckled.

"Well, until the summer you turned two, it ran along the southeast corner."

"What the heck happened?" Alan asked.

"Storm damage," Jeff shrugged. At Alan's look of disbelief, Jeff smiled. "Alan, there was a severe line of twisters – it caused some real damage in this part of the state. And outside of Bailey, one of the things the worst of them did was to toss up enough debris to create a natural damn. Mud, trees – even parts of man-made objects – were pushed together tightly enough that it blocked off part of the river and shifted it. Oddly enough, it met up again further down the way. It's only this few miles that changed path."

"Weather can be freaky," Alan sighed.

Jeff just smiled and murmured his agreement, failing to notice how much darker it was becoming…

* * *

><p>Tara White drove away from Bailey in a huff, her Ford Mustang convertible with a squeal to her tires. It had taken over a half hour before she had figured out that her aunt wasn't home and a neighbor had told Tara that Mary White had headed to California to visit her pain-in-the-ass cousin, Joey. The cousins, both orphaned when their parents were killed in a car accident after a night out, with Joe White taking in his dead brothers' children.<p>

Joey White had been the perfect "adopted" son, good grades, heading to college and marrying a "nice" girl, before producing two children and settling into suburbia in a small California town.

On the other hand, Tara had partied hard in high school and college. She barely squeaked through college, getting a nursing degree (hey, how better to land a doctor for a husband?) and heading to work at a hospital. Tara focused on working in a hospital because most doctors working in practices were already married.

Peter Houle hadn't been the ideal profile for a husband. He was already married, and finished with most of his training. But he had chosen to go into a specialty and while undergoing the training, Tara had been assigned to him. It wasn't long before the two were sleeping together. Tara had been sure it was more than a guilty pleasure…

"Bastard," Tara muttered. "All men are just a bunch of miserable bastards."

Seeing an old truck ahead of her, Tara swept around it, intentionally swinging close enough that the truck was forced to swerve, causing it to hit an old fence post.

Tara slowed as she saw the driver get out of the truck before stepping on the gas. There was no way she was hanging around. She was still too close to Bailey and Jeannie Bates would love an excuse to arrest Tara. She would simply take the back roads back to the city…

TJ Adair cursed the driver of the Mustang as it drove away before eying the damage to the truck. Oh, it would be easy enough to repair but it would be annoying if he got a ticket driving back to the city. The accident had caused the right headlight to be destroyed.

Pulling out his cell phone, TJ was annoyed to see only one bar. He couldn't count on coverage. Changing it to camera mode, TJ snapped pictures of the damage. Writing down as much as he could recall of the other car, TJ put the phone and his notes in the glove compartment before digging out a map. There was less of a chance encountering police if he avoided the highways as much as possible. Plotting out a course, TJ headed a few miles down the highway before turning off to a back road.

If only he had been able to avoid turning on his lights, TJ may not have changed paths. But with the ever-darkening skies, TJ knew he would either get a ticket for the light being out or not putting them on in the first place. TJ sighed as he drove down the slightly bumpy back road. Bailey had never been good luck for him. He hadn't known why he thought it would change…

* * *

><p>Alan frowned in the middle of another of his father's stories, his silence quickly drawing Jeff's attention.<p>

"You ok, Alan?" Jeff asked as they drove along.

"Yeah, Dad,' Alan said as he swerved around. "It's just getting dark kinda fast. I mean, November means earlier sunsets, but it isn't even noon."

Jeff glanced in the rearview mirror, frowning himself at the dark clouds piling one upon another. Severe weather was more common in the American Plains during the summer, but wasn't unheard of as late as November or as early as March. He didn't even want to think of the winter storms – they were a completely different animal and one he didn't miss in the least.

"Looks like another storm is rolling in," Jeff sighed. "Hopefully, this won't affect our take-off from – damn it!"

Jeff swerved as a strong wind blew across the car, trying to pull the steering wheel right from his hands. He sensed more than heard Alan go completely still and silent. The teen knew better than to distract his father at a moment like this. Another gust of wind caused the dry prairie dirt to pelt across the windshield, temporarily blinding him.

"You alright, Alan?" Jeff asked as the car swerved slightly in another high gust.

"I'm ok, Dad," Alan said softly, the absolute trust in his voice a calming balm to Jeff's frayed nerves.

As the winds died back down for the moment, Jeff pressed the rental car to move faster, wanting to outpace the coming storm if possible. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck on a poorly traveled path if it came down to it.

Suddenly, a bright red car – Jeff thought it might be a Mustang – blew past the pair, cutting the Tracys' car off just as it was about to go across a bridge. Before Jeff could correct his turn, a sharp gust of wind, followed by a tree branch slamming against the rear of the car, forced the vehicle off the road.

"Hold on, Alan!" Jeff yelled as the car left the road, heading into the dried out river bed. The noises – the hammering of debris, the tires as the car headed down the embankment, a howling wind – ceased as they landed with a jolt.

The silence was worse than the noise…

* * *

><p>Scott smiled and nodded, feeling more than a little…well, annoyed would be the polite term as he spoke to the officials following the "rescue" in Canada, not moving as Thunderbird Two lifted off behind him.<p>

"Do you think Scott will chew them out?" Sarah asked her husband as Thunderbird Two took off. Gordon had been banished to the sick bay to do a mid-flight inventory (if only so no one had to listen to his giggles) and John had elected to remain with Scott – supposedly to double check that the field command station was secure aboard Thunderbird Two.

"Nah," Virgil said. "Why do you think Johnny stayed behind? He can make sure Scott plays the diplomat."

Sarah chuckled. "Well, we did help get the fire under control quicker. But the fact that no lives were at risk? I mean, what idiot mislabels where over a hundred girl scouts should be?"

"Girl Guides," Virgil corrected as he turned Thunderbird Two back towards base.

"Huh?" Sarah said absently as she typed in some data.

"They are Girl Guides in Canada," Virgil said. "Just like in the UK."

Sarah shrugged. "Don't look at me. I was never a Girl Scout or Guide. But I did like Thin Mints."

Virgil grinned. "I was always a Tag-a-long fan. I need to ask Ann-Marie if anyone is selling cookies in the Tower."

Giggling, Sarah leaned over. "Kasey in Personnel or Mike in Data Entry. I think between the family we can guarantee a good turnout for both of their daughters. The cookies freeze well."

Virgil laughed as Gordon came back towards the front. "What's so funny?" the redhead asked.

"Cookies," Sarah said with a straight face.

Gordon looked annoyed. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so. Geesh!"

Before Gordon could leave, John's voice came across the radio.

"_Thunderbird Two, Thunderbird One is lifting off and will be out of Canadian air space shortly. Are you all set to head home from the milk run?'_

Sarah nodded at her husband and nodded. "Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, we are secure and headed back to base. Were there any difficulties prior to your departure?"

"_All personnel secure but I think the individual from the Park Services may need a new pair of pants. Between Op One and the Fire Marshall, the man was given quite the verbal dress-down."_

The other Tracys chuckled and were about to sign off when Brains' cut into the conversation.

"_Th-thunderbird F-Five to Thunderbirds One and T-Two. S-severe weather has been re-reported in K-K-K – the American _

_Mid-west."_

"_Nature of the weather?" _John calmly asked, reminding them why the second brother was often the first point of contact during a rescue.

"_A s-series of t-tor-tor – twisters."_

"Any reports of casualties?" Sarah replied.

"_N-none yet," _Fermat answered, a slight shake in his voice. _"B-but pl-please be ad-advised: the C-Commander and Op F-Five were in th-the area and w-we are un-unable to reach th-them."_

"We can't respond unless called for," Virgil said reasonably before Brains broke in again.

"_Be ad-advised, cas-casualties are n-now being re-reported."_

Scott responded for them all. _"Op Two is contacting the Governor of Kansas and asking if our assistance can be used since we are in the area." _

No one pointed out that they were not exactly "in the area". It was irrelevant. They may not be in the area, but they damn well would be soon.

* * *

><p>Jeff shook himself from his daze. What…oh, yeah – he remembered now.<p>

"Dad?" Alan murmured beside him.

"You ok, Alan?" Jeff asked as he mentally checked himself first before turning to his youngest.

"Yeah," Alan said, wincing when he tried to turn and face his father.

"Stay still, Alan," Jeff said as he unbuckled his seat. Checking his son over, he patted the teen's face when he was done. "Mild whiplash. You should be alright."

"Told you," Alan murmured before freezing. "Dad, are we near railroad tracks? I could swear, I hear a train."

Jeff froze, whipping around so fast, it was amazing he didn't get whiplash himself. He quickly put the car back in gear, but instead of trying to head out of the incline, he drove down into the dead riverbed, pulling under the bridge.

"It's not much cover," Jeff yelled over the increasing winds, "but it should give us some protection."

"Protection from what?" Alan asked before going white. He stared out the back of the car, his blue eyes wide. "Oh, shit."

Jeff didn't have it in his heart to take his son to task for his language, instead pushing the teenager down and holding Alan firmly as the twister approached their tenuous safety zone…

* * *

><p>Jean Landman reached up to push her hat more firmly on her head. The skies, once a bright, beautiful blue, had turned dark. The wind was picking up and small items or bits of debris were beginning to trip down the street.<p>

"Damn it all," Keifer muttered as he came out of the municipal building. "Don't tell me we are in for another thunderstorm."

Amos looked up as he walked down the stairs before freezing. "No," the sheriff said softly. "I don't think so."

Moving quicker than many would imagine, Amos looked up and down the street. Since it was a school and work day, there were not a lot of people outside. The old men who would gather in the park in front of the post office had been driven inside by the colder air and only a few souls were on the move.

"Get inside!" Amos yelled to a young mother with her two-year-old son. She blinked but quickly obeyed.

Looking at the skyline, Jean blinked before remembering where she had seen something like that before. Thrown back in time to the summer she had almost lost her best friend, Jean was alarmed to look around and see her mother coming out onto the sidewalk.

"Mama!" Jean yelled as she ran towards the diner. "Mama, get inside!" Jean began to yank on the storm shutters, securing the windows and rolling it over the door as well, drawing the attention of Millie's waitress.

Millie Bates had, except for the six years she was married to Charlie, had lived in Bailey all of her life. Her family had founded the town back when wagons shimmied along the prairie and you were more likely to see coyote than people. And every generation of her family had recalled tales of the twisters that could rip your world apart.

"Jeannie, get inside, baby," Millie begged.

"Joann," Jeannie said. "Get Mama inside, lock the doors and don't come out until you hear the all-clear siren, you hear me?"

"Jeannie," Millie begged as her employee yanked her inside. She looked through the glass as Jean secured the last of the storm shutters, blocking her only child from her view.

"Sorry, Mama," Jean said softly. "I've got responsibilities."

The members of Bailey's law enforcement began to make sure everyone was secure, even as the sirens began to sound throughout the town.

* * *

><p>Underneath the bridge, the Lexus rocked but luckily didn't roll as the twister blew along County Road Fifteen. The bridge held, even as debris pelted the vehicle as sideways rain turned the dried up river bed into sludge.<p>

After a few minutes, the worst of it seemed to be over. The skies were still dark, but Jeff knew he had a window of opportunity. Climbing out of the car, Jeff held in a groan as his feet sank in the mud.

Looking around, he knew the best thing they could do was get the heck out of there. "Alan," Jeff called softly. When his son looked up, Jeff gestured towards the driver's seat.

"Get behind the wheel; I may need to push once we get some traction."

"I can help, Dad," Alan protested.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know how bad the whiplash is. Let's not take a chance."

Alan sighed as his father climbed out of the gulley before sliding into the driver's seat. He knew his entire family could be rather over-protective, but – ouch. Alan raised his hand, rubbing his neck.

OK, maybe Dad was right.

Jeff wandered almost twenty feet away, gathering debris that would give traction without damaging the tires. He grinned as he grabbed what was once a door to a shed unit and began to drag it back towards the riverbed. His smile faded when a new rumbling filled the air.

Water and debris was rumbling, filling the formerly dried out riverbed and heading straight towards the bridge – and Alan in the car.

"Alan!" Jeff yelled, dropping what he had gathered and running towards his son. But he tripped and fell over a fallen branch, breaking the door and cutting his hands on the door's new edge.

Hearing his father's voice, Alan tried to turn head, but the pain in his neck stopped him. He considered getting out of the car when a loud noise drew his attention.

"Another tornado?" Alan murmured as he slowly twisted his body to look around. His blue eyes went wide at the rolling wave of water that headed straight towards him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gordon - Hi, CC couldn't make up her mind to have me help Alan or Virgil.<strong>_

_**Virgil - So she took Alan to a movie and is making us work.**_

_**Gordon - You know, that doesn't seem fair to me.**_

_**Virgil - Eh, it's a creepy movie and she can't get her daughter to go with her.**_

_**Gordon -oh, ok. Well, let's get started. First, we have from Scott's Stalker, AKA Sammygirl1963-**_

_**"And that is the naked truth, isn't it, Dad?" Alan murmured...that line makes me giggle out loud every time I read it. I so would love to see the look on Jefferson's face when Alan made that remark! " **_

_**Virgil - We got to start reading this story. I think Alan knows something we don't.**_

_**Gordon - Maybe - but to continue: "Ya know...I have to commend TJ in this knowing what he had done in the past, he still had the nerve to respon to Alan when had asked if they had met in the past. And then to tall Jeff that Lucille would be proud to see how he is with Alan...that took some guts in my opinion, especially considering that TJ knows very well how Jefferson feels about him at the moment." Guy had guts.**_

_**Virgil - He's lucky Dad didn't spill them.**_

_**Gordon - No, that's Scott's job. OK, on with Stalker-chick. "And I alo have to wonder...will TJ pay with his life to make sure Alan is protected...will those words become prophetic? I hope not, because I am kinda understanding him now and feel he should be forgiven. I know, weird huh?" OK, one vote for TJ to live. Make a note, CC will want to know.**_

_**Virgil - Got it. Alright, this must be a letter for me from Laurashrub. "Virgil." See?**_

_**Gordon - No, she was voting for you.**_

_**Virgil - Oh - thanks. (Clears throat) "Onto the chapter. I would say a few words regarding the impending threat that is coming, but there will be minors in the comments section and I would rather not sully young ears. Or prevent said ears from being slapped (you're welcome). Good job keeping it clean. "Still wanting to give TJ a hug. Just saying."**_

_**Gordon - That would be two votes for TJ to live. Now, here is Rinix14 who says, "Gordon for sure!" Atta girl. "And your going to take out th aren't you...lol love the Gordon story making Alan laugh hard...i love how you write him... would you give me some pointers?" **_

_**Virgil - Rinix, CC would tell you, it takes time. The stories and characters flow easier now because she has spent five years and 50 stories writing them. Keep at it and you will find your own style. Because CC cringes when she reads her early stuff. She considered removing it and correcting stuff but decided to leave it to show newer writers that you can improve with effort. **_

_**OK, we started with Scott's stalker, here is one from John's. Where does CC meet this people?**_

_**Gordon - Internet.**_

_**Virgil - Of course. Sam1 says, "Hmm this update makes me wonder if Alan is going to find out a bit more about TJ? Loved the line about the quiet ones. When is Gordon ever going to learn to not tick off the quiet ones?" Yeah, Gordy - when?**_

_**Gordon - But that would only leave Scott.**_

_**Virgil - Huh, good point. "Great update as usual, CC, and so expecting more whump and such from you." **_

_**Gordon - Gee, thanks. OK, on to the newest Alan-whumpage artist, Thunderbird Mom who says, "Great chapter. Love how Alan found out about Jeff's childhood, and how he he teases. John got Gordon - that made me laugh, so I vote for Gordon. have a great day! :)" Well, thanks - I think.**_

_**Virgil - Well, you are here. And now from jo1966: "Thanks for the early update. Great chapter loved the banter. How about both Virgil and Gordon would love to read what they have to say." Ah, so this is where CC got the idea.**_

_**Gordon - Keep an eye on that one. Agent 27 is in that area, right? (Virgil nods) OK, I will let Dad know. Now,Darkflame's Pyre **__**wrote, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again... I love Jeannie! I want Virg for the next review response, but I vote we start bringing in OCs! I'm guessing Tara White's heart is in complete opposites to her name? Forgive me, but I loved Jeannie's lovely Navy quote... VERY nice! .^_^." I gave it to her.**_

_**Virgil - No, CC learned it in the Air Force. She was dating a Marine and she heard another enlisted person describe someone like that.**_

_**Gordon - I thought she was married to retired Air Force.**_

_**Virgil - She is. Marines are devoted to the Core but that one had commitment issues. They are still friends.**_

_**Gordon - Oh, ok. "Can't wait 'til next time; thanks for the early post! Xx" Well, here is a hint - You are reading this, the wait is over.**_

_**Virgil (snickers) Alright - JoTracy123 - Gordon, do we have relatives we don't know about?**_

_**Gordon - Sheer co-ink-a-dink.**_

_**Virgil (shrugs) "now this is getting so good, do you have to have just one or can you do both," She did. "anyways update really soon. way are you going easy on Alan or is it just the begaining lol" **_

_**Gordon - CC go easy on Alan? Never. She considers it character building on his behalf. Now, Iniysa says, "YAY! A storm coming to possibly make Alan's dream a vision. TJ also on the road, a possible hero in the eye of the storm? One Tara White nearby to possibly complicate things... FUN! :)"**_

_**Virgil - Warped idea of fun. But we can say, this is the Good, the used-to-be Bad and the pretty-on-the-outside, Ugly where-it-counts.**_

_**Gordon - That makes so much sense. Not.**_

_**Virgil - It does to CC. Now, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 said "I say Gorden should join Alan for the reviews." Well, she got half her way. "I wonder what those clouds are forming? I think they are forming a tornado, but of course only you will know." Really? Encouraging trouble making CC? "Loved the chapter!(:"**_

_** Gordon - Yes, she is. Encouraging CC that is. Here is from Misterida - Is she a newbie?**_

_**Virgil - Not sure.**_

_**Gordon - Anyhoo - "Yay for early update! The tension is building nicely and leaving us desperate for more early updates! :)"**_

_**Virgil - Not if you want these. They take almost as much time as a short , the one Allie likes - Mizz-shy-gurl. "Ooh, the weather's starting to the chapter, and does this mean Alan is going to get hurt flying the plane? Please let it be that, or just hurting him in general really." So, crash the plane or at least badly hurt. Strange people, here. "Please update soon."**_

_**Gordon - Not sure if CC would do that so soon after Usher's story. "Best of Intentions" - remember, Virg?**_

_**Virgil - Remember? It still gives me the willies. Ah, and here is one from WaterDragonQueen1- CC still pushing her story?**_

_**Gordon - Well, it is a good one. If any of you missed it, is is called "Silent Auction". It is rated M but only for dark themes. No really bad language or extreme violence.**_

_**Virgil (glowers) 'Cause CC doesn't like any of those. Remember "Phoenix Rising?" Anyhow - "Love the story so far! and can i just say, TJ is officially a 'dead man walking'." OOH - If she has any influence on CC, TJ is in trouble. "But i feel that Alan's pain will be reason for it...in a very strange but good way...keep it CC!" **_

_**Gordon - Have to say, we get off light in CC's stories, don't we. **_

_**Virgil - Well, she never takes us to the movies.**_

_**Gordon - And where are the snacks? CC usually has snacks.**_

_**Virgil - She must like Alan best.**_

_**Gordon - That's our CC - "You only hurt the one you love". Ok, folks - let her feel the love. Laters!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own but I am nice enough to update. Oh, and thanks to Sammygirl1963 I corrected which chapter went here. Otherwise, you would be as screwed up as a politician...well, ANYWHERE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Tara drove along, even more frantic to get as far from Bailey as possible. She had recognized the Lexus as being the one Alan Tracy had been standing next to earlier that day. The farmer in the dell she drove off the road in spite was one thing – causing Bailey's "favorite son" and one of his sons to go off the road? She'd be locked up so fast her head would spin.

The driving rain was now coming down in wide bands, combining with high winds, was making it almost impossible to see. It was in these conditions that Tara almost hit an overturned school bus. She could see there were people on board. As a nurse, she should get out and try and help. It was her moral – nay, legal – responsibility.

With a smirk, Tara turned around in the road, heading back about fifty feet. There was another bridge, if she remembered correctly, and from there she could skip County Road Fifteen and jump onto County Road Eight. Hell, she was already packed for a week off – and she remembered that she still had a copy of the credit card Peter had used for "professional purposes only". The bill was delivered directly to his office and the good Dr. Houle would not see it until he came back from him and his wife's vacation. Screw Kansas City. She would head for Topeka, get a hotel room, a good meal…maybe do a bit of shopping before she started looking for a new job there.

It wouldn't be the first time the card had been used to satisfy Tara's material needs…

* * *

><p>Alan froze for half a second before quickly considering his options. He considered how fast the water was approaching and knew there was no way he could exit the vehicle, make his way through the muck and climb out of the formerly dried out riverbed without getting caught in the rolling water. In the car, however, he had some degree of protection.<p>

"I'll have a bit more with this on," Alan murmured to himself as he buckled himself into the driver's seat.

His hands had barely completed their task when the water slammed into the side of the vehicle with the force of a semi-truck. The car rocked and twisted, water leaking in and metal groaning with the strength of the power of nature. Alan gripped the wheel as if by sheer will alone he could command where he would end up. Leaning his head against the wheel, the teenager began to quietly pray, tears slipping from his azure eyes.

But his prayers went unanswered as the car was pushed away from its safety zone, tumbling alone with the swiftly moving waters, and taking Alan with them. As the car rolled once, then twice, Alan found his head slamming into the window each time. The first time he was dazed. The second time, all awareness was lost and the world went dark…

* * *

><p>Jeff froze in horror at the water rapidly heading straight towards the car – and his youngest son trapped within.<p>

Forcing himself up, ignoring his throbbing hand, Jeff ran to the edge of the old river bed, screaming Alan's name.

"Alan!" Jeff frantically cried. But even as he reached the once more active river's edge, Jeff saw a rotting tree trunk slam into the rental car, forcing it from its safety spot under the bridge. The Lexus bounced against the cement pylon before rolling over and begin to travel with the rushing waters.

"Alan," Jeff whispered before shaking himself and began to head further down the river, running furiously as he attempted to keep up with the automotive turned flotsam that currently held his child.

But Jeff was so focused on trying to keep up with Alan that he wasn't paying attention to the damage the high winds and driving rain had done to the area. When his foot landed on a weakened portion of the river bank, the drenched soil gave way, causing Jeff to loose his footing, tumbling down into the surging waters below…

* * *

><p>Scott thumped his fingers impatiently as he waited for John to finish his conversation with the head of Kansas State Office of Emergency Management.<p>

"_OK, Guys," _John reported back. _"The middle school in Bailey has a partial collapse. Because of some problems with the bridges, the National Guard may be running a bit behind schedule. The OEM would appreciate if we started there. It would also be a good place to set up Command, Scott."_

"Sounds good," Scott responded.

"_Only problem is we were told to coordinate all efforts with the Bailey's Sheriff Office. They have been speaking with a Deputy Landman and she is working as point."_

Scott softly pounded his head against the wheel before answering. "What are the odds that Jeannie won't recognize one or more of us?"

Gordon's voice was the responder.

"_Does the phrase "snowball chance in hell" mean anything to you, big brother?"_

"That's what I thought, too," Scott muttered before sending word to Kate as to where they were headed.

He so didn't need her amused answer.

* * *

><p>Jean Landman hung up her phone – thanking God that Jeff Tracy had funded satellite phones for emergency services in Bailey since most landlines and many cell phone towers were down or overtaxed – relief flooding through her.<p>

"OK, Amos," she grinned. "Now keep that on your head." Jean pressed the pad to the Sheriff's forehead and reached for the tape. Securing the gauze over the head wound, Jean smiled as her husband came up behind her.

"Good job, Jeannie," he nodded in approval. "You'd make a good nurse."

"Why, you wanna play doctor?" Jeannie smiled, relieved at something to laugh at.

Billy blushed, while Millie rushed over, tsk'ing her daughter's ribald humor.

"What do you want me to do?" Millie asked Amos.

"Can you organize a canteen, Millie?" Amos questioned. "We might not have much damage in town – mainly just flying glass and what-not," he explained, pointed at his own injury. "But the reports coming in from the outlying areas aren't good. The National Guard is on its way but once they get here with the Red Cross, we'll be doing better."

Jean nodded. "International Rescue is on the way as well. They had a call up in Canada and were headed home when they heard about what happened and offered their services. I'm to meet them at the Middle School."

"The Middle School?" Millie asked, horrified.

"Should be OK," Jean said. "Worse damage was to the gym and the class that was to be having gym actually was headed to Kansas City for a field trip. Problem was that a lot of kids are trapped in the school itself. No serious injuries so far but still – a bunch of pre-teens trapped? Not good."

"Where's Keifer?" Amos asked.

"I have him coordinating local resources," Jean said. "He does know how to be anal with details and he will take care of things."

Jean kissed her mother and husband before giving Amos a small salute. As stressful as the situation was, she couldn't help but be excited. Wait until she told Scott that she met the Thunderbirds!

* * *

><p>TJ Adair grimaced as he struggled to keep the truck on the road. He finally pulled up behind what was once a Texaco station. Crawling down, TJ sat on the floor, covering his head and started to pray. Years of living in the region told him that it was maybe an F-1, possibly an F-2, passing about a mile or two to the east. But even if he wasn't in the direct path of the twister, the winds could still toss him about pretty good.<p>

With his heart in his throat, TJ flicked his eyes up when he heard a sick, twisting groan. A sharp snap and a crash followed and what was once the Texaco star rolled away, just missing the truck, cracking and leaving a trail of debris as it disappeared among the rest of the shattered world.

In minutes, the twister had passed and TJ unfolded himself from the floor of the truck. His eyes went wide at what was left of the station.

One of the three pumps was still standing. A second lay on the ground and the location of the third was a mystery. Fortunately, the station had been closed long enough that there was no gas, but still –

And the station…The wall next to where TJ had taken shelter was still standing. But that was all that was still standing. The rest of the building was gone.

With shaking hands, TJ restarted the truck and began to head back down the road, occasionally driving around pieces of nature or someone's life…At the sight of a shattered tricycle TJ could only hope that the child who owned the toy had gotten to safety. A new bike could be bought but a child was too precious.

As he approached the bridge that merged County Road 15 with the back road that he had been following, TJ froze when he saw Jeff Tracy near what had once been Widow's Peak River before storms had diverted it. TJ watched the man suddenly drop whatever it had been he was carrying a run frantically back to the dried out riverbed…

- Which was no longer dried out. Water and debris rolled fiercely down the way, filling the riverbed to the brim. Seeing Jeff Tracy, his terror as he ran to the river, TJ knew what was the man was trying to protect.

"Alan," TJ whispered, pushing down on accelerator. He could see the green top of a car – a sickly familiar car. When Jeff lost his balance, TJ hoped the man could catch himself. He knew there was no way the Tracy father could reach Alan in the Lexus. However, TJ used to drive delivery trucks in the region. He knew there was a bridge further down the way and the river would once more run under it. If he could take a short-cut, TJ could get there ahead of the rental car and he might – just might – be able to save Alan Tracy.

TJ figured he owed it to the family.

* * *

><p>Jean pulled in front of the middle school, grimacing at the sight of the totaled gymnasium. Some children and a couple of adults were milling around but most were still inside the building.<p>

"Mrs. Harris!" Jean called out to the vice-principal.

The administrator – and Jeannie's seventh grade science teacher – turned at the sound of her voice, sighing in relief.

"Jeannie Bates," Mrs. Harris smiled as she headed towards her former student. "Thank goodness."

Jean didn't bother to correct the name change, knowing that too many would always see her as Jeannie Bates. "Mrs. Harris, I need you to lead these kids to the clubhouse on the athletic field. Is the nurse in?"

Mrs. Harris shook her head. "No, we share her with the primary school – budget cuts. She is here in the afternoon."

The sound of a text arriving made Jean look at her cell phone, making her nod before speaking again. "OK, Amos says the nurse contacted him from the elementary school. She's turning over care to some parents who have arrived. It was mainly scrapes, a few bruises and a lot of scared kids."

"I don't think most of the kids are hurt," Mrs. Harris said. "The children outside now were in groundkeeper's shed during the storm. It was such a nice day and after the rain – well, I am covering for Mr. Adams's science class. His wife went into labor two weeks early, so we didn't have a substitute lined up. I thought after the bad weather, a nature walk would be good. So we took the seventh graders for a nature walk. Then the storm came up and I tried to get them back to the school, only for the twister…"

"I'm just glad you had a key to the shed," Jean joked with her former teacher.

"I broke the lock," Mrs. Harris whimpered. "Oh, dear – do you think I will be in trouble for that?"

Looking at the school with a large tree blocking the main entrance and the damage from the destroyed gym blocking the alternative entrance, Jean shook her head. "Mrs. Harris, you kept these kids safe. Now, get them to the athletic field. If they are ok, tell them to take a seat. International Rescue is on the way to give a hand and those kids will have some of the best seats in the house to watch real-life heroes at work."

Mrs. Harris nodded and smiled, gathering up the children and the other two teachers who had been corralled into assisting with the nature walk during their free periods. Together, the group headed to the athletic field, anxious to watch the drama unfold. More than one whispered that they were glad none of their parents had arrived yet. They weren't about to miss this!

* * *

><p>TJ pushed the old truck as hard as he could but worried it wouldn't be enough. He didn't just need to keep up with Alan, he needed to get to the Route Three bridge before the boy.<p>

Looking down at the speedometer, TJ's eyes caught sight of something that made him grin. It was a definite post-factory install. If it hadn't been for the drag racing he had done back in high school, there was a good chance he wouldn't have known what the small switch was for.

Knowing that he would have to time it perfectly, TJ waited until the bridge was in sight, revving the engine before hitting the switch and praying that the NOX was still active.

As the nitrous oxide was activated, TJ was practically pushed through the back of the seat, racing towards the bridge. With skill he had almost forgotten, TJ swung the truck onto the bridge.

Climbing out, TJ grimaced as another quick rain storm began to pass by, making the bridge slicker than it already had been. Wiping the water from his eyes, TJ pulled some cables he always carried with him as part of his kit. Looking upstream, he nodded when he saw the Lexus making its way down the river. TJ was fairly sure he could see Alan in the car, but the teen wasn't moving. Debris was slowing the path of the car, but TJ would still have to move quickly to get down to him in time…

Securing the cables to the hitch of the truck, TJ made sure his emergency glass break tool – he knew it had a better name, he just couldn't recall it – was tucked in an inside pocket of his windbreaker and a harness he used when going under cars was secured around his waist and groin. Looking down, TJ grinned when he saw the debris gathered under the bridge. It would slow the car as it reached the bridge and give TJ as long as two or three minutes to get Alan out of the car. Not as long as he would have liked, but at least now the kid would have a chance.

TJ climbed onto the guardrail and was about to jump when he almost lost his balance. The rapid rainstorms hadn't made the slick metal the most stable launching point. Sucking in his breath, TJ regained his balance and prepared himself once more when a flash of light caught his eyes. Looking up, TJ was horrified to see a red car headed straight towards him!

* * *

><p>Tara had gotten lost twice and cursed viciously when another rainstorm started up again. With the blue skies visible on either side, she knew the rain wouldn't last long, but still…<p>

Fumbling around for her cell phone, desperate to get a location on the closest gas station – she really should have filled up before leaving Bailey – Tara took her eyes from the road just as she reached the bridge. Snagging the device triumphantly, Tara looked up in horror as she realized that an old truck, one headlight damaged and both powered off, was parked on the bridge, blocking her path. She wrenched the wheel, hoping to avoid the vehicle completely…

She wasn't going to be that lucky.

* * *

><p>Jeff rolled down the now slippery slope, landing with a dull splash in the water. With a desperate lunge, he tried to throw himself out of the rushing river and managed to grasp something – it turned out to be the root of what had been a tree – and began to draw his body from the water.<p>

Just as he was half way free of the water, a piece of debris slammed into his knee. Jeff bit back a whimper of pain and continued to pull himself up. But the fall and the new injury weakened him, and he found himself sitting in the shallow water, occasionally buffeted by debris that came close, although luckily he was now enough out of the deluge to avoid the worst of it.

Looking around, Jeff was horrified to realize that the car with his son trapped within was now out of sight. Leaning back against the embankment, Jeff felt tears of frustration and anxiety run down his face as his body sunk a bit further into the mud.

* * *

><p>TJ had been about to grab his gloves from the truck when he saw the headlights of the approaching car. Knowing this may be the only chance for both himself and Alan Tracy, he jumped off the bridge and prayed that he had secured his tow cable well enough that any impact wouldn't kill him.<p>

Up on the bridge, Tara swerved the car causing a glancing blow on the corner of the truck. The damaged headlight was no longer the only problem – the whole right front end would now need replaced.

Tara didn't notice however – she had problems of her own. The sporty car may have been stylish and in the right hands a competent driver could have avoided any complications from a minor accident, even on a rain slicked metal bridge.

But Tara wasn't a very good driver in the first place.

As she over-compensated, Tara twisted the wheel sharply, and the glancing blow – which only moved the truck slightly – made her lose all control. Soon the red sports car was flipping over before heading straight towards the guard rail. In her panic, Tara slammed on the gas instead of the brakes and instead of just crashing through the rail, she headed straight through it.

Landing in the water below, Tara shook her head. Her vision was fuzzy – the bloody cracked glass of the window beside her may have explained that. Doing a quick mental evaluation, the nurse realized that she had probably broken a few ribs and may even have internal injuries. Like so many others, Tara was now beginning to admit that all those admonishments to wear a seat belt may have been a good idea after all.

Looking around, Tara smiled when she saw the man from the bridge. He looked to be alright. The man was reaching into another car where Tara thought she saw someone else. Fine – he could rescue that person since he was already on that side of the bridge, then he damn well better come and get Tara. After all – this was his entire fault anyways.

Making her breaths shallower – damn, it was really starting to hurt – Tara tried to focus on the man, but everything seemed to be getting dark. She hoped it wasn't about to rain again.

That was Tara's last thought before the rotted tree trunk slammed into her car, trapping her and forcing the convertible's top to rip open. As the dirty water filled her lungs and silt and debris wrapped around her, Tara's world faded to nothing…

TJ rocked back and forth for a moment, putting his booted feet out to bounce off of a stone pylon. A loud noise from above made him flinch, but TJ tried to focus on his mission. The motion eventually stilled and he continued to make his way to the trapped Lexus, praying he could reach the trapped teen within.

The car was slightly tipped on its side, the driver's side more out of the water than within. Pulling on the door, TJ was dismayed to realize it was jammed. Even though the back door had taken more of a blow than the front, it must have still caused some damage. Pulling out his emergency device, TJ looked carefully and decided his best bet was to break the windshield and pull Alan out that way.

Standing on the hood, TJ knelt on his right knee, and knocked on the window. Alan stirred slightly but failed to react further.

"Sorry, kid," TJ muttered. "But this is our only chance."

Luckily, it worked as advertised and the glass broke. It didn't shatter completely, but it did break enough that TJ could work his hand in. Wrapping his left hand with a handkerchief, he pulled the glass up and away, creating a large enough hole to pull Alan out of. The windshield glass cut at his hands, already scrapped raw from holding the rope without gloves.

Reaching into the car, TJ unbuckled Alan's seatbelt and pulled him up and out of the Lexus. He had barely secured Alan within the harness when something made him look up.

A large tree trunk was headed straight towards them. Swinging them away from the car, TJ watched, horrified as the debris hit the rental car, forcing it down into the river and under the bridge. As he swung back and forth, desperately clinging to the injured teenager, TJ thought he saw the debris hit something else further down river.

Deciding he could do nothing about that, TJ glanced down at the unconscious Alan before murmuring, "Now would be a good time to wake up, kid."

When Alan didn't stir, TJ sighed and began to pull them up, inch by agonizing inch, with the steel reinforced cable forcing the glass slivers further into his hands.

This was gonna hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - BUSTED! Review and help me decide who needs to help Alan - he's back from the movies - answer your reviews. No OC's. - CC**_


	10. Chapter 9

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Climbing up the cable should have taken TJ about five or ten minutes – he wasn't exactly a kid anymore, was he?

Climbing with an unconscious Alan attached as a dead weight should have taken TJ maybe another ten minutes. He was in good shape but still…

Climbing up the grooved cable with an unconscious Alan as dead weight, with no gloves and bits of glass buried in his hands and the trickling blood making the cable slick – and occasional bits of rain or wind-driven sprays of water not helping – took TJ over thirty minutes.

More than a half hour after TJ had jumped from the bridge, he finally reached the top, pulling both himself and his burden into the bed of the truck still parked on the roadway. TJ slid his arm onto the truck bed before releasing Alan from the harness. He could see the goose egg on the side of the boy's head and didn't want to risk any further damage.

Painfully sitting up in the truck bed, TJ looked around. There was no sign of the other car. On the other side of the bridge he could see damage to the guard rail but that could have happened during the twister. But he knew he should check – just in case.

As he climbed out of the truck, TJ groaned when he saw the damage to the vehicle. The latest run-in had crumpled the right front end, popping the tire and – he suspected from the way the truck leaned to the right – damaging the undercarriage. He wouldn't be driving anywhere in this vehicle.

Walking to the other side of the bridge, TJ steeled himself before looking down. He breathed a sigh of relief. No sign of any other car. Like the first car that had caused his initial accident, the driver of that red car must have driven off. TJ huffed in frustration – and they called him a criminal? At least he faced the music when he had to. Absently, he wondered if it had been the same car.

They had both been red and sporty.

Nah – no one could be that big of an ass, could they?

Making his way back to the truck, TJ climbed back into the back and began to give Alan a quick check. Beyond the already acknowledged contusion, there were plenty of other bruises, along with some minor cuts TJ suspected came from when he had broken the windshield. Finally, TJ sat back, sighing in relief. There didn't seem to be any broken bones or internal injuries. But TJ was no medical expert and Alan's continued unconsciousness was worrying to him.

In the end, TJ decided it would be for the best for them both if they stayed there. Someone had to be looking for them, right?

As a cool wind blew across the bridge, TJ knew he had to get them some warmth and a degree of comfort. Digging around the cab, TJ found the canvas he kept along with some rope. While the cable was good for pulling, TJ was old school enough to believe a bit of rope was never a bad thing to keep in your emergency kit.

Painfully pulling on his gloves, TJ covered the truck bed in canvas and secured it with the rope. He grabbed his cooler with the three remaining bottles of water and some snacks – two apples and three packs of cheese and crackers – and pulled out a bag filled with old quilts he had found in a thrift shop in Bailey. He had planned on bringing them to the shelter he volunteered at.

Some of the ladies from his church were handy with a needle and he knew they could make them a comforting touch for some of the "guests" of the shelter.

Gently tucking two of the quilts around Alan, TJ rolled up a third and slipped it under the teen's head before moving in close to the boy and covering them both with the final blanket. TJ had made sure to use the thickest of the four for this final task. Closing his eyes in exhaustion, the ex-convict decided he needed to rest for just a moment…

He was asleep seconds later.

* * *

><p>Jean Landman sucked in her breath and looked at the blue jet landing with no small amount of awe. She may have been a Marine, but she had been raised with the Tracys and admired a fine piece of machinery when she saw it.<p>

A frown flicked across her face as she recalled playing with little Alan while Scott sat nearby, Mr. Tracy and another man – the boys had called him "Uncle Jack", he was an old friend of Jeff Tracy – and she couldn't help but catch bits and pieces of their conversations. The day was memorable for Mr. Tracy having been home, something that had happened rarely in the six months since Mrs. Tracy's death.

_Mr. Tracy and his friend had been discussing what could have saved his late wife – the equipment that would have been needed. From there, the subject had gone on to the other kind of rescue equipment that the world needed for a variety of disasters._

_Allie had fallen at that moment trying to catch the ball the two older kids had been rolling between them. Jeff Tracy had stood up like he would come over but hesitated a moment too long as the toddler, after the briefest of glances at his father, had turned to his older brother, holding his arms up to be comforted. Scott had shot his father a hostile look, as if daring the man to pick up the little boy._

"_It's ok, Allie," Scott whispered as he cuddled his little brother close. "C'mon – we'll get Virgil to take a look at your boo-boo. Will that make it all better?"_

_Alan nodded into his brother's shoulder, clinging tightly to him. Jean opened the front door for the brothers, glancing over her shoulder to where Jeff Tracy still stood._

_The pure heartbreak on the older man's face tore at Jeannie but her loyalty was firmly with Scott. Entering the house, she closed the door behind her, following Scott into the living room where Virgil was already applying a band-aid and Sarah Jane was supplying "get-well kisses"._

Jean shook her head. Well, that was an odd memory. But the Tracys were fine now, physically and emotionally, the clan never closer than they were now. It had taken years and tears, but they had healed from Mrs. Tracy's death.

Even as the jet landed nearby, Jean pulled out her phone and tried Alan Tracy's cell phone. She wasn't sure why she did it – maybe just to be sure…

"_Jeannie?"_

"Mama?" Jean said in surprise. "What the -"

"_I just found Alan's bag here. The boy forgot his bag and it has his cell phone, electronic tablet and one of his school books."_

Sighing, Jean shook her head. "Can you call Mr. Tracy, Mama? Maybe they are still close enough…Or we can ask if it can wait until they come back through. Alan did say he was ahead on most of his schoolwork."

"_I will in a little bit, Baby. Joann and I are setting up a couple of the big pots for chicken soup and beef stew."_

"And coffee, Mama," Jean chuckled. "Lots and lots of coffee."

"_Hmmph. You spent way too many days with Jefferson and his boys, Bertha Jean. But fine – I'll have plenty brewing, ok?"_

Seeing a man – at least, it looked like a man – lowering a large piece of equipment from the rear of the jet, Jean nodded. "Gotta go, Mama. Let me know what Mr. Tracy says."

Hanging up the phone, Jean slipped it into her pocket and strode towards the vehicle. It may have been a disaster, one that she prayed Bailey had only lost material things to, but Jeannie was still excited.

Hey – it was the Thunderbirds.

* * *

><p>Scott glanced up and frowned. Jeannie was coming straight towards him.<p>

"Hi," Jeannie called out, holding out a hand in greeting. "I'm Deputy Landman and you are?"

Freezing, Scott resisted the urge to look down. While they sometimes wore uniforms with their first names on it, Scott had removed his minutes earlier. "No names," he said gruffly. "I'm Op One. Op Two is downloading some additional info on the area that we may need as well as checking with the weather service, and Ops, Three, Four and Six are about to land in Thunderbird Two."

"Really?" Jean asked in disbelief. "Who named you, Dr. Seuss? Sorry," she chuckled. "I'm a bit stressed out."

Scott bit back a grin. Jeannie had always made smart ass remarks when nervous or upset.

"So are you the man in charge?" she asked as he finished setting up Field Command and Control.

"I'm the Field Commander," Scott said. "The Commander and Op Five are – elsewhere."

"Do you have any medics among your people?"

Scott nodded. "We are all trained but Ops Three and Six are the best. They have the equivalent training of ER doctors."

"Well," Jean sighed. "I hope we don't need that much."

"What is the situation?" Scott asked.

Jean pointed to the athletic field. "Most of the seventh graders were on a nature walk. No one looks seriously hurt but you may want to send one of your people to check them over quick. I expect worried parents will be showing up soon. Bailey only has one doctor – Billy will be out here soon – but his clinic was damaged in the twister. We'll need to set something up, make it warm and dry for anyone hurt. The eighth grade class went to Kansas City on a field trip. So the main people trapped in the school will be the sixth graders and the staff."

"Both entrances blocked," Scott murmured. "You said the eighth graders were all gone?"

When Jean nodded, Scott answered,

"Good. We can use the Thunderizer on the wall and get everyone out that way."

Even as she was mildly distracted by the big green monolith that had to be Thunderbird Two landing, Jean stared at the Field Commander oddly. How had he known that the wall he pointed at was the other side of where the two eighth grade classes usually sat?

* * *

><p>Virgil landed Thunderbird Two, eyeing his wife as she organized the supplies and his brother with equal aplomb.<p>

"_Virg_?" John said quietly from inside Thunderbird One as Sarah herded Gordon off of the other 'bird, giving her husband an odd glance but saying nothing.

"Yeah, Johnny?" Virgil responded as he quietly secured his vehicle.

"_I can't reach Dad or Alan and the airport said that they haven't arrived yet_."

Virgil lowered his head for a moment. "Let's not assume anything yet. They may have taken shelter or they may still be in Bailey, helping out. You know they would."

"_What do we say to Scott_?" John asked.

"You spend too much time on Five," Virgil snarked. "I am not about to say anything to Scott."

"_Good point_," John agreed, heading out to the rescue zone to join his family.

* * *

><p>Jean watched as the three newly arrived Thunderbirds disembark. One was built much like the first one, and the other was shorter than both. The third, if she wasn't mistaken, was female. From the first machine a slender man moved quickly to join them.<p>

"The other Thunderbirds are here," Jean remarked to the Field Commander.

"IR – International Rescue or Operatives," Scott said as he marked a spot on the wall of the school.

"Huh?" Jean said dumbly.

Scott smiled behind his visor. He loved taking Jeannie by surprise.

"Thunderbirds are our vehicles," he explained. "We are IR men or operatives."

"Yeah," Jean snapped, "well one of your operatives is kinda curvy for a man."

Grinning, Scott gestured. "Op Six is female. We have a few other operatives who are part-time that are also female. Is that alright?"

Jean shrugged. "Not like I am big on gender-stereotyping."

"You wouldn't be," Scott responded.

"Excuse me?"

"We ran your background," Scott explained, looking to cover his slip. "SOP for a contact person. You are Jean Bates Landman, newly married, been with the Sheriff's department for almost two years, a former US Marine, you attended University of Kansas on a baseball scholarship and was the first woman to hit a homerun at the College World Series."

"Yeah, well," Jean muttered, "I hit three."

Scott chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am – you did."

As Scott moved towards the approaching Thunderbirds – um, IR Operatives – Jean frowned. If they really had run her file, why did they drop her first name? Jean may not have used it, but if they really had run her files why didn't they use her first name? Legally, statistically…it was still there.

* * *

><p>Jeff laid in the mud, grabbing onto the outcropping, breathing in and out, the pain in his leg stealing every other breath.<p>

Tears streamed down his face…he couldn't have lost Alan. He just couldn't have.

Pain, fear and pure stress overwhelmed Jeff at that moment, causing the world to fade in a swirl of darkness…

* * *

><p>Jean watched in amazement as the men – um, people – from International Rescue quickly divided up their work. The slender man who had been on Thunderbird One – um, Op Two? – ran onto Thunderbird Two and was soon unloading and prepping what seemed to be a regular piece of heavy equipment from the back of the vehicle. The first man, Op One had grabbed the stockier man and given him some instructions and a small device. Soon that man was refining the markings on the wall of the school.<p>

A student had come to the window of the classroom where they were working and caught Jean's eye.

"Deputy Bates!" Lilly Meadows called out.

"Lilly," Jean breathed in relief. The sixth grader was the niece of her mother's waitress, Joann, and had come to live with her aunt two years earlier. "Are you ok? The other kids?"

"All of us kids are ok," Lilly said. "But Mrs. Edwards is hurt. And I think Mrs. Austin is having her baby." Glancing over her shoulder, she leaned closer to the cracked window and whispered. "And Mr. Duffy is dead. Me and Mr. Connolly moved him to the office so the other kids wouldn't see him. They are all upset enough already."

Jean bit her lower lip. Old Tom Duffy had been the custodian at the school since it opened fifteen years earlier and had been a school bus driver before his heart condition had sidelined him from that. All told, he had worked for the Bailey school system for thirty years. Mr. Duffy should have retired long ago, but as he had said more than once, that job was all that was keeping him alive, since the deaths of his wife and only son years before. No one in Bailey had the heart to force the issue.

"Hi Lilly," the fourth operative said from beside Jean. "I need you to get back from this room and tell the others that we will have them out soon. But the best thing you can do is get away from the wall, ok?"

Lilly nodded, her eyes wide as she eyed Gordon. "Yes, sir!" The girl turned to Jean with a grin. "Now I know everything is gonna be ok. The Thunderbirds are here!"

Watching Lilly vanish back into the school through the cracked windows, Jean smiled through teary eyes. "Kids are amazing,' she whispered before nodding to the man beside her. "Your reputation precedes you."

Gordon nodded before gesturing to an approaching John on the Thunderizer. "I hope we don't disappoint," he said as he pulled Jean to the side.

As the man on the machine prepped to begin, Jean looked around. Parents were beginning to arrive at the parking lot, but so were a National Guard chopper and another deputy, Connor McMahan. Closer to the Thunderbirds' vehicles, a shelter was being put up by two IR men and the female operative was returning from the athletic field.

The field commander turned and barked out, "Report?"

The woman answered quickly. "No serious injuries. The school nurse arrived as did the assistant principal from the elementary school. Between the two of them, they can clear the students and return them to the correct parents."

Nodding, the commander gestured to the shelter. "OK, go help V – Op Three set up triage."

Jean broke in at that. "We spoke with one of the students. She said the Principal is hurt, one of the sixth grade teachers is in labor three weeks early and our custodian is dead." Jean was surprised at how still the group went at that. Surely they were used to people being beyond their aid when they arrived, weren't they?

Sarah moved quickly into the shelter, quickly setting out what she knew she would need first. Virgil came over and placed a hand on her arm. "You ok, hon?" he asked quietly.

"Tom Duffy is dead," she softly responded.

"Damn," Virgil muttered before sighing. "OK, you know Dad's motto."

"Save the living, mourn for the dead later," Sarah intoned.

Virgil felt a shudder run down his spine at that. He couldn't help remember John mentioning not being able to reach Dad or Alan.

"Let's do this," Virgil squeezed his wife's shoulder and the two medics continued their work.

Gordon stood back as John began to use the Thunderizer on the wall. He jumped slightly when Scott laid his hand on his shoulder.

"You good, Fish-face?" he murmured, remembering how fond his red-headed brother had been of Tom Duffy.

"He's with his family now, right?" Gordon said softly. When Scott nodded, Gordon gave a sad smile. "Then it's ok, right?"

Scott squeezed his shoulder, silently agreeing. Mr. Duffy had been a regular correspondent with Gordon when the young man had been recovering from his accident and had often told him _"you have a lot of living to do, you're not an old man like me who is just waiting to move on and be with my family. Don't just survive like I have – live."_

"Hey," Jean said from behind them.

The brothers turned swiftly, hoping Jean hadn't overheard them.

The deputy gestured to the grounds. "I need my deputy to keep any looky-loos and the like out. How good was your research of the area?"

"Pretty thorough," Scott said with a slight hesitation.

"Can we borrow one of your people to head out with the chopper to look for injured or trapped people?" Jean asked. "The rest of the National Guard will be delayed."

"Sure," Scott said. "Op Four will head out," he gestured at Gordon who nodded. "What's the delay for the rest of the National Guard?"

Jean's stone face worried the men, who knew it only came when she was truly upset.

"They found our eighth graders," Jean said grimly. "Their bus ran right into the twister. Three kids and one teacher are confirmed dead. The bus driver and four more kids might not make it. No one is hurt badly in town so Billy is heading that way. Hope your medics are up to it because everyone else will probably converge on us."

Gordon nodded, all business as he joined the helicopter crew. Jean and Scott watched it take off, just as John broke through the wall. Virgil and Sarah joined him and the three headed into the school to find the students and staff.

Scott made to join them when Jean's hand made a vice-grip on his arm. He was stunned at her next words.

"When this is over, you and I are going to have a real good talk, aren't we, Scott?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alan – Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates. Or Passover…or have a nice day. I'm here with my dad, Jeff. Say hi, Dad. (Jeff gives a small wave.) Um, Dad – they can't see you. (Jeff shrugs.) Sorry, folks. Dad is still a bit mad CC took me to a movie without asking permission. She invited me to go with her daughter and see a movie this afternoon but…(glances at Jeff.) Somehow, I don't think that is gonna happen. Anyhow, on to the responses. First up is Darkflame's Pyre. "<em>Aww! *Pouts* You spoil my fun! Fine. I choose John! I am really proud of TJ right now; I really hope that they'll come out unscathed. Jeff seems to be a little stuck, maybe 'cause of his knee as well as terror; and Alan had better wake up soon, but I don't suppose that'll happen huh? It's probably almost too much too hope Tara's out of commission? Probably not; you'd hardly have made her a character otherwise. Laughing at how Scott will react when he comes face-to-face with Jeannie. Even if he manages have a 'snowball's chance' of being able to escape her recognizing him, I think he'll have a hard time keeping a straight face. Great chappie; keep it up, though the suspense is killing me! Xx<em>**

******Jeff – OK, first off, torturing my family is fun? And secondly, trust me, it was physical not emotional keeping me down. **

**Alan – Not to mention, your own words coming back to haunt you? (At Jeff's strange look, he shrugs.) "You can't save everyone, yadda, yadda?"**

**Jeff – Yes, that as well. As for Scott and Jean – well, I think Millie knows or at least suspects. Jean will keep the secret if she finds out. **

**Alan – You mean when. OK, now sammygirl1963 –aka Scott's Stalker – "_Another completely awesome chapter filled with a lot of intense action! Hate  
>to say it, but Tara deserved what happened to her. She thought only of<br>herself when passing what she knew could be a busload of hurt children, and  
>instead of doing her duty, she ignored them and drove away.<em> **

**Jeff – Duty? Try breaking the law. There is a law in most states called "The Good Samaritan Law" in which anyone with the proper training HAS TO stop and help but by the same law can not be held liable as long as they did their job properly. (At Alan's strange look, he shrugs.) OK, continue.**

**Alan - _Once again you have managed to put our poor Alan in one heck of a mess with  
>his life in the hands of TJ, who is injured himself. But hey, at least Alan's<br>brothers are on the way and things will soon be taken care of...or will they?  
>Knowing you, there is definitely more danger to come for our youngest Tracy!<br>_**

**_Definitely looking forward to more soon. _Well, I would expect the brothers – and Sarah – would be busy with others first. They don't even know I am in trouble yet.**

**Jeff – Hmm. Guess I can read one. SurviveEternity wrote "_I'm all for TinTin or Fermat giving a hand." _Doing what?**

**Alan – Answering these.**

**Jeff – Sorry, but Fermat and Tin-Tin would let you head off with strangers again.**

**Alan – And they don't come stranger that CC. **

**Jeff (rolls eyes as he continues) _Tara has no ability to accept blame...Seriously. And she's a pain in the **. Go TJ, go TJ! Save Alan!_**

**Alan – Think that is another vote for TJ to live. OK, from Thera-Rocklynn we have _"Amazing and awesome chapter! I love this story so much! I can't wait to read  
>more of your amazing and exciting and awesome story! Have a great and<br>wonderful day!" _Wow, I think she has gotten a hold of some of these hot cross buns CC left for us. Sugar rush much?**

**Jeff (chuckling) - OK, let me try another. BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 wrote "_Poor_ _Alan. Yeah for TJ. Hopefully Jeff will give him another chance_." Not likely. _"Great chapter!(:"_**

**Alan – Dad! OK, here is another short one, from ThunderbirdMom – um, Dad – you never read her stuff, have you?**

**Jeff – No – why?**

**Alan – Never mind! "_How about John? Actually anyone of them would be great. Fantastic chapter!Gotta get to work - Thanks for update! :)" _Gee Dad – No one is asking for you._  
><em>**

**Jeff – Tough. Hmm. This is from Gordon's crush Susan M. M –**

**Alan – Or as Gordy says, Susan MMM-HMMM.**

**Jeff – I'm having a long talk with that boy. "_Oh, I sure hope Jeff Tracy got insurance on that rental car!" _I was letting my sixteen year-old-son drive the car. I not only took all available insurance, I had to get a waiver from the rental company. Not cheap. Of course, in this case, completely worth it.**

**Alan – I'll remind you of that later. Alright now – we have already heard from Scott's Stalker, now here is John's, Sam1 – "_YAY, that evil, nasty, witch is gone! Thank you, CC, for that!_" Do you know CC created Tara just to hurt her and make Sam1 happy? The things she does for her friends…"_What is it with you and beating up on poor Alan? Sheesh the poor kid has been put the wringer since you started writing TB stories_._" _Lady, I've read your stories and you have killed me! So zip it! "_I hope Jeff's view of TJ changes in the next few chapters."_**

**Jeff – Huh, if CC has her way, I think I might be a bit busy to worry about TJ at the moment. **

**Alan – True. Here's another one, Dad.**

**Jeff- Alright, here is Iniysa "_I thought TJ was rescuing Alan. And since I like him, that's good. :-) And ofcourse i think he should live, or die a very gallant heroes death. Jeff should arrive just in time to painfully help them back onto the bridge. AND TB should notice them and the bus as they do a slow fly over on their way to the school  
>that apparently does not actually need them from the sound of it. Thanks for<br>updating so fast. Or maybe i wasn't able to read the last chapter until  
>yesterday and it had been sitting in my mailbox ..." <em>Yeah, FF has been wonky lately?**

**Alan – Wonky? You've been hanging with Gordon again haven't you?**

**Jeff – It stops your brothers from killing him. Anyhow – "_Alright, i have a few hours before work and i'm in a writing mood, i have plot ideas for both Supernatural and Full Metal Alchemist... Hmm... Wee!Sammy orEdward"_**

**Alan – Oh, Supernatural, for sure. At least, that is what CC would say. Let me see, here is one from mizz-shy-gurl "_Love the story, and YAY, Alan's getting I didn't update before the next chapter came out_."**

**Jeff – It does worry me how many people are excited to see you hurt. Hmm – Another one claiming to be a long-lost relative? This is JoTracy123 who wrote, "_Getting really good poor Alan, so got me hooked to this story now but i am always hooked to all your stories. still can't believe how quick that updatewas too. you go girl so looking forward to the next chapter now. so update soon xx"_**

**Alan – Think the Tracy part is just a penname, Dad. OK, here is laurashrub "_How about Lady Penelope? It would be interesting to see what she thinks of all of this...or Parker!"_**

**Jeff - Not sure if CC can write in British.**

**Alan – OK, Dad – that was weird. "_Urge to hug TJ rises with every appearance he makes. That's quite an achievement. Usually a character makes me want to smack them at least once."_ I hope that is only her OC's. "_For example, Tara! Yes she's a twit. Yes she's a horrible person but I do feel sympathetic. Drowning is a painful and terrifying way to go." _CC has come up with worse ways. "_But in regards to the chapter itself...how soon before the reality of Jeff and Alan's situation becomes known to the rest of them? And how long can the Thunderbirds fool Jean? Bets start at one minute!"_**

**Jeff – Nah, I bet Scott can go at least five.**

**Alan – I give them ten. They'll be busy. **

**Jeff – Maybe. OK, here is grnfield who said, "_Fantastic, action-packed chapter! What's Jeff going to think when he finds out who's got hold of Alan? Even if TJ's helping I have a feeling Jeff's 'issues' with the guy aren't going to help!_" (Jeff frowns) I don't have issues. I have past experience with the man which makes me naturally reluctant to trust or feel comfortable around him.**

**Alan – Dad, that is an issue.**

**Jeff – Whatever. "_Am I mean thinking that Tara got what she deserved? At least I assume she's 'gone'?" _No, Sam1 is the mean one. CC gave her a list of options of what could do to Tara and this is what she picked.**

**Alan – Which just makes me more nervous. Now, thunderbird5 – hey, Dad – Is that trademark infringement? Oh, yeah – not in Fan Fiction. "_Oh, poor Alan and Jeff. Someone should tell John. Oh wait. Does Jeff have a phone he could use?"_**

**Jeff – I think I left it in the car. Continue, Alan.**

**Alan – "_Jeff should get out of the water or let the boys know. I'm just glad that we don't have things like that in SA. However we did drive on a road just on the other side of the tunnel to worcester one's. I have been in a bus which was taking us back to our dorms at Pioneer School. That was when I was in grade6 or 7 i think. There were fire on both sides of the road. I could smell it and hear it. Some sited boy told us girls that we're going to get burned. Not fun i tell ya. Please let them be okay? Someone call John or Scott  
>or someone. Please?"<em>**

**Jeff – Glad to know warped mind exist out of fan fiction – NOT. Alright, "_GO TJ! Another great chapter! How will Alan's new head injury affect him? :)" _**

**Alan – Luckily, I have the Tracy hard head.**

**Jeff (glares but continues) "_Can't wait for more. Is it controversial to suggest Jeff to review with Alan or does he prefer to stay out of them? :)" _Not if it keeps CC in line.**

**Alan – Alright, one more than on to these hot cross buns. Bookfanatic67 wrote, "_Awesome chapter. Alan is hurt, Jeff is hurt, TJ is hurt, Tara is...how cares, and the Thunderbirds are coming to the rescue. Can't wait to see what happens next." _Well, here is the reviews so it must be a new chapter. No more wait. Ooh, and Dad – Ham sandwiches as well. Dig in!**

**Jeff – Hmm. OK. What's that note?**

**Alan – Oh, CC invited us to join her and her daughter to go see a movie. It sounds harmless.**

**Jeff (almost chokes) CC? Harmless?**

**Alan – Oh, she keeps the violence to a minimum in front of her daughter. Our worst threat is the calorie intake from the movie snacks.**

**Jeff – Or the cost. Please – 83% profit margin on snacks?**

**Alan - So we can go?**

**Jeff – I guess so…Finish your sandwich first.**

**Alan – Bye folks! Review and keep CC happy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. Jeff may bring the lawyers next time if I try and claim them. He's already threatening to answer the reviews this time again._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Scott stared at Jean in shock. Maybe it should have been horror, but on some odd level, Scott was strangely relieved. Jeannie Bates – um, Landman – had been his best friend since they were little. Her knowing about this was a relief. Someone he could talk to and not have to be the strong leader for. Scott knew Kate, in many ways, could – and would – be that for him. But with her being pregnant and all, Scott was reluctant to really lay it all on his wife.

"I said later," Jean firmly stated. "But don't think you are going to get out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Scott said with a grin. "Pinky swear, double dare."

Jean smiled back at that. "And when "Op Four gets back"," she chuckled. "_Don't call him Fish-Face."_

Scott almost slapped his own face at that. Dad would have him scrubbing down all the 'birds – maybe even Five – if he heard about that one.

* * *

><p>Gordon had adjusted his communications system to sync with the radios being used by the National Guard so that he could talk to the men in the chopper. So far they had not found anyone, but they had sent back damage reports. He had felt sick when they told him about the school bus. A random thought passed through his minds that it hadn't been all that long since he had lived in Bailey. He probably knew some of the dead children's parents – maybe even the kids themselves, although they would have been pretty young when the Tracys had left town. Odds were, their parents worked at the factory for his father. This would hit Jeff hard.<p>

Suddenly, Gordon noticed the water running below. "Hey," he said in shock. "That riverbed is listed as dried out."

The pilot nodded. "Yep. My Uncle used to live in Bailey. I remember him telling me about Storm Dam."

"Storm Dam?" the medic next to Gordon asked.

"The Dam was created by a line of tornadoes that ran through this area, I guess fifteen years ago." The pilot handed Gordon a data pad. "According to reports, the dam was shattered in this storm. One storm made it, another destroyed it. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah," Gordon muttered before switching his communications to Thunderbirds Five.

"Op Four to Thunderbird Five, Op Four To Thunderbird Five– you hear me?"

"_Thu-Thunderbird F-Five here, Op Four," _Brains said. _"Wh-what is the si-sit…How can I help you?"_

"Sending you data on Storm Dam. Was anything built in the former riverbed that could be affected by it once more being a current riverbed?"

"_Ne-negative Op Four," _Fermat declared. _"The d-dam was declared too unst-stable so the dr-dried out riverbed was c-considered n-not to be."_

"Bureaucrats who knew what they were talking about," Gordon muttered as he signed off.

The pilot, who had been listening, disagreed. "Nah – the state wanted to allow building permits. Jeff Tracy fought them, saying that unless they wanted to put a real dam there and not just a natural curiosity, he would fight them every inch of the way before he let them endanger people."

Gordon grinned behind his visor. That sounded like his father.

Looking down, Gordon pointed at something below. "See that?" he said. "Looks like someone is in the river."

The pilot nodded and they made to land near a bridge.

* * *

><p>Jeff stirred slightly but didn't wake up…Part of him didn't want to.<p>

_Alan_…

* * *

><p>Gordon grabbed his rescue gear and secured himself to a winch protruding from the helicopter, signaling the medic to stay on the top of the ridge for the moment.<p>

Slowing repelling down the ridge, occasionally slipping in the mud or once almost falling when a rock gave way, Gordon warily eyed the rushing water, recalling how often they had played here when he was young. Well, that was a thing of the past – in more ways than one.

Gordon knelt beside the fallen man, quickly securing the victim to a drop line, worried that if the root the man had wedged his arm in gave way, they would have to perform a swift water rescue – and those were a bitch.

"Got him!" Gordon called up as the medic began to come down, carrying a rescue board and neck brace. Once the medic was one the other side of the vic, Gordon said, "OK, once the neck brace is secure, we'll roll him onto the board and get the heck outta here."

The medic quickly secured the neck brace and then counted off "one, two, three" at which Gordon helped to roll the man onto the board.

Luckily, the National Guard medic was too busy securing the victim to the board to notice Gordon's shock and the visor covered his wide-eyed horror.

"_Dad."_

* * *

><p>Amy Wilson pulled out her microwave meal out as the timer went out. Knowing TJ would be gone most of the day meant that she was on her own for lunch. She smiled as she planned out what she would need to make some Texas Chili, one of TJ's favorites. The beans were already soaking at home, so if she put everything in the crock pot once she got home…<p>

Her eyes drawn to the television on the wall of the small break room, Amy suddenly went numb, almost dropping her meal. Quickly placing the meal on the table, Amy drew her cell phone from her pocket with hands that were shaking so badly she almost dropped it.

_Welcome to Verizon Wireless. The wireless caller you have called is not available at this time. Please call again later, _a mechanical voice said with annoying calmness.

Running out of the break room, Amy called to another employee.

"Jasmine – you are in charge for now. Call in Helen if you need extra help. Never mind, just call in Helen – she's been wanting more hours. And if TJ calls, tell him to call my cell immediately."

Jasmine looked over from the counter where she had been checking out a car. "Is anything wrong, Amy?"

Amy paused at the door.

"I can't reach TJ. And those tornadoes tore right through where he should have been. If he was stuck, he would have called in if he could. You know he would have."

"Amy," Jasmine asked in concern – all of the girls liked the gentle mechanic – "maybe you should just call…"

Amy shook her head. "No. I'll try not to be in anyone's way, but there is no way in hell I won't be there for TJ. He- he needs to know he matters."

Jasmine watched as Amy ran to her car and sped off, splashing through a large puddle. They hadn't had any twisters but they sure had plenty of rain. "Get there alive, girl," she muttered before turning with a smile to the customer.

"And thank you for renting with Ace, sir."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad."<em>

The National Guard medic stared oddly at Gordon. "Did you say something," he asked before securing the bottom cinch of the rescue board.

Gordon nearly pounded his head into the mud. "Um, I said, he doesn't look too bad." Glancing around, he wondered aloud,

"Doesn't look like a place for a walk."

"With those shoes – well, shoe," the medic chuckled darkly. "My dad runs a shoe store.

Those sell for over a hundred dollars a pair. But they are not made for long walks across the prarie."

"So where is his car?" Gordon wondered as he pulled on the tow-line and helped to guide Jeff up as the chopper pilot began to pull them slowly up the embankment.

"Well," the medic surmised, "he may have felt safer in the river bed – at least when it was dried out. He would have had some shelter under the bridge."

Gordon nodded, his heart in his throat as he wondered where his little brother was.

Just as they reached to top and could lay Jeff on the flat ground, the older man began to stir.

"A-Alan," he murmured.

"Sir," the medic said calmly. "You are alright. We're taking you to help, do you understand?" Jeff quieted and the medic gave a "thumbs up" to the pilot.

Gordon and the medic began to carry Jeff to the awaiting helicopter, the pilot having detached the lead and starting it back up.

As they lifted off the ground, Gordon used some wet-wipes to begin to clean the mud from Jeff's face as the medic cut away Jeff's pant leg to begin checking on his injury.

"Not too bad," the medic said cheerfully. "We can take him to the hospital -"

"No," Gordon said abruptly. At the surprised look from the National Guard men, he shrugged. "If it isn't too bad, let's take him back to the hot zone. Our medics can handle this." _And Scott can handle Dad, _Gordon thought.

Both men saw the logic and knew that since it was closer, they could get back to search and rescue faster.

But Gordon, after sparing one more glance at the empty fields below, continued to wash the mud from his father and worry…

Where was Alan?

* * *

><p>Jean slipped into the make-shift medical area, a small smile playing around her lips. The Tracys – um, International Rescue – had quickly gotten everyone out from the school. And Lilly had certainly called it. Mrs. Austin had gone into labor and Sarah Jane (Jean was sure that was the Thunderbird with the, um, curves) had swiftly set up a curtained off area in the back.<p>

"No time for the niceties," she had murmured as she led the teacher to the back in order to spare the children the sight of their teacher in pain.

Virgil was setting Mrs. Edwards' arm before preparing to put stitches into the cut on the principal's forehead. "There we go, Ma'am," Virgil said cheerfully as he bandaged the cut. "How long since your last tetanus shot?"

Mrs. Edwards sighed as she glanced at the sixth graders looking at her in expectation. From the back of the group, Mr. Connolly was trying not to laugh. "Now, Edna," he murmured, "you need to be a good example for the kids."

The sixth graders began to giggle at that. After glaring at her employee – she WOULD be reminding him of that later – she admitted it had been over ten years. Virgil quickly removed a small syringe and gave her a shot.

"There you go, Ma'am," Virgil said with a smile. "You should rest a few minutes but you should be back to terrorizing the t'weens by twilight."

Try as she might, the principal couldn't maintain her strict look. The gentle smile came out as she thanked the young man.

"You're good at that," she murmured. "Do you have children or are you just used to difficult patients?"

"No kids," Virgil admitted. "But my wife and I hope to some day. Some of my teammates are parents, however. And my teammates can act like little kids when they are sick or hurt, trust me."

Lilly had moved closer and leaned nearer to Virgil. "You guys have been through a lot, haven't you?"

Virgil knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've seen some bad things. But that's why we're here. To try and help."

"Have you ever been through a tornado before?" Lilly asked. "The other kids were all in the classroom but I was helping Mr. Connolly and Mr. Duffy get the TV so we could watch a movie. It was awful. I saw how the sky looked and all the stuff coming at us and the wind sounded like a monster in a horror movie."

Scott entered the tent, squeezing Jean's shoulder as he gestured to where he had secured the body of the custodian. Jean nodded in acknowledgment while Scott stepped over to Lilly and knelt next to his brother.

"Op Three has never been that close to a tornado," Scott said. "But I have. I wasn't much older than you. And it was scary and to make things worse, I was alone with – with a toddler I was responsible for."

"Did you both make it?" Lilly asked.

"Well," Scott teased, "I am pretty sure I did."

Lilly giggled, just the reactions Scott had hoped for.

"And the toddler is now a teenager," Scott confided, "and drives us all crazy on a daily basis."

Lilly threw her arms around a startled Scott. "Thank you," she whispered before joining her classmates. After confirming there were no injuries among the students, Jean had radioed the school nurse who had instructed her to bring the sixth graders to the athletic field – more parents were arriving.

As students were led away by Mr. Connolly, Jean spoke up.

"Do you have everything you need? The Red Cross is setting up in town but they plan on sending out a truck with supplies."

"We're fine -" John began only to have a muted grunt of pain from the back be followed by the wail of a newborn baby, making everyone smile.

John chuckled as he amended his answer. "Diapers. We need diapers."

* * *

><p>Gordon had washed away most of the mud from his father's face when the medic looked over at him.<p>

"We'll be landing in a minute," he said. "This will need a few stitches but – oh, hell!"

"What?" Gordon said anxiously. What else could go wrong?

"That's Jeff Tracy," the medic gasped. The helicopter shuddered for a moment as the pilot tried to see as well…

Quickly, the trio landed and Gordon led the way into the tent, carrying most of his father's weight. But the entire family was grateful their visors spared them from the reaction Jean gave…

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane moved out into the area, sniffing back her tears. "I don't care how many times I do that," she sniffed as she stood close to Virgil, who put an arm around her shoulder. "It's so awesome."<p>

"How is Colynn?" Mrs. Edwards asked as John helped her from the exam table.

"She and her daughter will be just fine," Sarah assured the woman. "Text book delivery."

"Except for three weeks early following a twister," a tired voice called out, surprising Virgil who stiffened.

As John and Jean walked the principal to a Red Cross worker who had arrived, leading the woman to a small bus that had been appropriated from the parking lot to take the "walking wounded" to the hospital two towns over, Sarah leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear.

"Yeah, that is Colynn Crutcher-now-Austin. Last month I deliver your niece, this month your ex-girlfriend's baby. When Kate goes into labor - heck, when she approached her due date - I am volunteering for duty on Five."

Scott chuckled as he overheard the whisper. But before he could say anything, two things drew his attention. First, he heard the helicopter from the National Guard return. Scott prepared to go check on anyone injured when he was almost bowled over by another familiar face.

Gerry Austin, who Scott had gone to school with, ran into the area. "My wife," he gasped, clearly out of breath.

Before anyone could respond (including John and Jean, who had returned), a tired but annoyed voice could be heard.

"Gerald Oscar Austin, get your ass back here!"

The group didn't mean to overhear but…

"_Oh, God – Co – are you ok?"_

"_I just pushed a bowling ball out of a hole the size of a tennis ball – No, I am not OK."_

"_I mean -"_

Colynn must have taken pity on her husband as her voice softened. _"I'm tired, sore and you probably have burnt ears from what I was saying while I was in labor. But I'll be fine. And you haven't even looked at your daughter." _There was silence except for the rustle of cloth – presumably the man picking up the blanket wrapped baby.

"_Are you disappointed? I mean, you kept saying what you and our son would do…"_

Tears were clogging his throat but Gerry managed an answer. _"Disappointed? She's daddy's little princess. Besides, honey – you should have seen Jeannie Bates back in high school. If Jean hadn't been a stubborn ass, she could have played in the majors. You, Daddy's angel, will be anything you put your mind to, won't you? Any little girl who decides to upstage a twister is gonna be something else, aren't you?"_

John quickly texted Ann-Marie, reminding the woman to send flowers to Gerry and his wife, since the man was a shift foreman for the factory in town – and prayed they wouldn't be sending any flowers of sympathy before this was over.

It was at this moment that Gordon and the National Guard medic hauled the gurney into the tent. Jean gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Mr. Tracy?" the deputy stood back and let the medics/ family members take over. Jean turned to the National Guard medic and the pilot who had just arrived.

"Where's Alan?" she asked, knowing the rest of the family was dying to ask the same question.

The medic looked confused but shrugged. "He said that name when we picked him up. But he was alone. No car, no one else nearby."

"Storm Dam broke," the pilot offered. "If he was where the riverbed was dried out, he's lucky to be alive."

Jean had gone white, and was more than aware the rest of the family was listening even as they worked on Jeff.

"Jeff Tracy left Bailey a few hours ago with his sixteen year old son, Alan, in a green Lexus on their way to the Kansas City Airport. Did you see any sign -"

"No," Gordon spoke up, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "He was alone. There was nothing or no one else nearby."

"If the kid and the car were in the river," the pilot said sadly, "the chances are, both are a lost cause."

"No," Jean said firmly. "You don't know that boy. You don't know that family. Alan's alive. Now get back out there and keep looking."

"Ma'am," the medic said politely. "We'll do our best. But we have to follow the storm path and that is in the opposite direction of the way the river flows. We'll let the others know. We'll keep an eye out for him. Do you have a picture?"

The Tracys all wanted to grab wallets – which they didn't keep on themselves during rescues – but were surprised when Jean pulled out her phone. "I took this a couple of hours ago," she said tearfully, showing a picture on her phone.

The medic took the phone and with Jean's help, cropped Alan's face and downloaded it. With a few keystrokes, he sent it to his commander. "Search and rescue will know who to look for that way, Ma'am."

Both National Guard members left, having first taken the Austin family with them.

"Dammit," Scott muttered. "I'm going to find Alan."

"No," Jeff murmured from the stretcher.

"Dad," Gordon exclaimed before looking guiltily at Jean.

"I already know, Fish-Face," Jean teased before leaning closer to Jeff.

"Mr. Tracy, can you tell us what happened?"

Jeff blinked wearily as he grasped her hand. With the open tent flap, the rest of the family couldn't risk any familiarity.

"We were driving along, some idiot in a red sports car ran us off the road. Before I could get us back on the road, we saw the twister. I drove into the dried-out riverbed, got under the bridge. It kept us safe. I told Alan to stay in the car, the rainwater had gotten the ground muddy and I wanted some stuff to create traction."

Jeff's eyes closed in pain, more mental than physical, before he could continue. "I couldn't get back in time. The water, it seemed to come out of nowhere. Alan, my baby – he was swept away with the car. I tried to get to him but…Oh, God…my baby."

"They'll find him, Jeff," Millie said firmly as she entered the tent. Grabbing a folded stool, she set it up next to Jeff and grasped his other hand. "Alan is going to be fine. You'll see."

"You don't know that Millie," Jeff said in a husky voice as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Let me tell you what I do know, Jefferson Grant Tracy," Millie said with conviction. "That boy is a Tracy. And if there is one thing that I know about Tracys, it's that you're survivors."

"Millie," Jeff groaned. "Um…"

Millie leaned in closer. "Do you remember all those nights, when you couldn't stand to go home to your empty bed and you came to me?"

"Mama!" Jean squeaked only to have Millie look at her daughter in annoyance.

"Bertha Jean, get your mind out of the gutter. Jeff would sit in the kitchen of the diner and we would eat and have coffee – and talk," she explained, grasping Jeff's hand tighter before sighing deeply.

"We both had lost spouses that we loved more than our own lives. Heading up – or home – to those empty beds and lost dreams was more than we could stand. I remember how often I wondered if I had asked Charlie to come back to Kansas, if he would still be alive. But he loved it so much in New York, I couldn't bear to ask him to do that. Yet if I had been a bit more selfish, we could still be together."

"And I can't tell you how many times Jeff would talk about what could be done to spare people from the pain he had suffered." At Jeff's surprised look, Millie grinned. "Oh, yeah – I figured it out. You dope."

"I could never get anything past you, Silly Millie," Jeff murmured.

"Brat," Millie grinned before becoming serious once more. "You know she's with him. Lucy would never leave her babies alone."

Jeff smiled slightly, holding Millie's hand and Sarah Jane completed giving him a sedative. Catching Scott's attention, he nodded slightly at his oldest son, making his expectation clear – find their youngest family member.

"Sorry, Mama," Jean murmured to her mother.

Millie shook her head. "Jean, baby – I love Jeff. But like a brother. I loved your Daddy. And Jeff loved Lucy so much. Both of us have had opportunities, both of us have had people tell us that we should find someone else. But baby, when you have a once in a lifetime love, the kind of love both of us were blessed to find, it is hard to settle for good enough."

Jean looked over at the entrance. Amos Taylor looked in, a little sad. Jean knew the man hadn't heard any of Millie's earlier cryptic comments and that the Tracys' secret was safe with the Bates women. But Jean also knew that Amos was being forced to accept that his unrequited love for Millie would always be just that.

"Sheriff," Jean said formally as her boss stood there.

Pulling his hat down further to cover his bandage, Amos nodded. "Just checking in – I've sent word to the eighth grade parents to head over to the elementary. I have four parents I have bad news for."

"Four?" Gordon asked. "I thought it was three kids."

Amos shook his head sadly. "Carrie Deyton died a little while ago."

Jean sighed. "Her brother is in the sixth grade. We pulled him from the school earlier. He's alright and his parents are down at the field right now."

Sighing, Amos tugged at his hat once more. "I guess I start with the Deytons."

Watching Amos walk away, Jean chewed her lip before putting a hand on Scott's arm. "We'll find him, Scotty. I promise."

Scott nodded, feeling guilt warring with his worry. His little brother was missing, but missing was better than confirmed dead and there were four dead kids, not much younger than Alan, who were never coming home. But Alan could come home. He had hope

He had to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - 1) Storm Dam is made up. But such a thing can exist, but it would be rare that it would be at that level. 2) The bowling ball comment Colynn made? I said that to Tom after our daughter was born (we knew it was a girl and he didn't care either way - just wanted us both to be ok). After 37 hours of labor, lots of drugs (I highly recommend them), a sadistic jerk covering for my doctor (man, was he ticked when he found out certain orders had been ignored - the sj resident was fired), and finally put on oxygen because we couldn't control my breathing any more...she was completely and utterly worth it. **_

_**Alan will be back later. Probably not saying much...he did hit his head pretty hard. Laters!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Not mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Amy Wilson pulled into the area around the middle school. The Red Cross in town had told her that many of those who were not critical had been brought to there. Since TJ wasn't on the list of the deceased – thankfully, only six so far, including one man who had suffered a heart attack – or those who had been transported to area hospitals, Amy hoped to get information here.

"Thanks for the lift," Billy said as he pulled his medical bag from the back seat. "No one from the Red Cross was coming here for another hour."

"No problem," Amy said.

"If you're looking for your friend," Billy said, "we should start at the tent over here. I was told it's basically being used as the clearing house, as well as a medical station."

Amy nodded and followed Billy to the tent. Her jaw was clenched in an effort to not have it dragging on the ground. The THUNDERBIRDS were here? Was it that bad?

"Can we help you?"

"Hi," Billy said to the man, dressed in International Rescue gear. "I'm Dr. Landman – well, you can just call me Billy, if you like."

"Billy," Jean sighed as she came around the corner. She hugged her husband briefly before asking, "How bad is it?"

"Well," Billy sighed. "No one in town was seriously hurt, and so far, everyone in the surrounding areas is reporting only mild injuries. The Dubbury's lost their new barn and two cows -"

"I know all that," Jean interrupted. "But the accident? What happened to the bus?"

Billy scowled. "Damn fool driver tried to outrun a twister with forty school kids on board. Carrie Deyton died in-route to the hospital and Tommy Sinclair is on a vent."

"Who else?" Jean asked.

As he rattled off the other names, Billy noticed the man from International Rescue sigh and shakes his head before he turned his attention to the data pad in his hands. Jean was pretty sure Scott was sending the names of the dead to Ann-Marie, so that sympathies could be sent to anyone connected to the factory. And in a town as small as Bailey, odds were that would be most of them.

"How is the triage going?" Billy asked as they entered the tent.

"Adequate," a young woman said as she finished putting stitches in the arm of a little boy before patting his shoulder and bundling him up. Sarah glanced over at Scott and asked "Has any family arrived for him yet?"

Scott shook his head and picked up the little boy in a caring manner. "Well, guys – you know who he belongs to? He was brought in by the last search team."

Jean shook her head even as Billy nodded. "That's Pete Perry, the Newtons' grandson. Mrs. Newton brought him in a month ago. He had an ear infection."

"Well, no problems with his ear now," Sarah said, ruffling his blonde hair.

Jean just shook her head and headed back out. She had to alert the SAR teams, to start looking in the area of the Newtons' house. She hadn't seen the little boy but knew his parents, who had volunteered for Doctors Without Borders, and the boy had come to stay with the older couple for six months. According to Jake Newton, his daughter and son-in-law wanted to do this one last time before their son would start school in a year, and the area in the Congo they had been assigned to was too dangerous to bring a four-year-old. Unfortunately, danger was everywhere…

Even in Kansas.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat outside the tent. Gordon and John had both taken off with Search And Rescue teams, Scott continued to coordinate with government and volunteer groups while Virgil and Sarah performed triage, determining who could go home and who needed hospitalization. As the sun set and the November chill advanced, the worried father bent his head in grief and pain.<p>

As his leg throbbed in pain – Jeff was refusing any more meds – he wondered if Alan was in pain, if he was cold…if he was alive.

"Hi."

Jeff looked over to see a little boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding him painfully of his own missing son. "Hi," he said softly. Lifting up the blankets Sarah had bundled him in, Jeff offered a warm spot. The toddler soon was seated next to Jeff, leaning against him as Jeff told him stories of adventures in space…

Soon, little Petey was asleep. But Jeff couldn't sleep. Not until he knew where his own little boy was.

* * *

><p>TJ groaned in frustration as he awoke from his unintentional nap. A peek outside of the canvas flap, now ruffling in the chilly wind, confirmed his suspicions. The sun had definitely gone down and he and Alan were still there.<p>

Stretching slightly, TJ assessed his personal situation. He ached all over but his hands were especially sore. Gingerly, he began to pull off the right glove only to stop when the pain went from "_wow, that hurts_" to "_**DAMN IT! THAT HURTS**_!" The blood from his cuts had obviously secured the gloves to the palms of his hands.

"Just great," TJ muttered as he reached for a bottle of water. It was agony to open the bottle, but he managed, grateful for a quick sip. He glanced at the food and decided to save it for the moment. Besides, his stomach was bothering him as well, probably from the stress. Digging through his "emergency supplies", TJ found a small bottle of Tylenol and took two with another small sip of water before closing up the bottle.

His own needs addressed, TJ turned to Alan. He frowned when he saw the teenager hadn't stirred. "Alan?" TJ questioned, gently patting the side of Alan's face. "Alan? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Pulling out his cell phone, TJ groaned to realize he didn't even have the one bar he had had earlier. "Damn it," he grumbled.

"OK, kid," TJ spoke to an eerily silent Alan. "If no one comes tonight, we may have to move out in the morning. At least one of us needs to see a doctor." As the small bit of water rattled in his stomach, TJ fought back nausea as he muttered, "And it may be me."

Lying back down, TJ doubted he would sleep all that deeply. The pain in his hands would prevent that, right?

Wrong.

* * *

><p>"Here," a voice from above Jeff said quietly.<p>

Jeff looked up and gratefully took the steaming cup of coffee before seeing who was offering it. Puzzled, he took a sip of coffee before asking, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Amy Wilson, from the airport."

"Right," Jeff said. "The car rental agent."

"Actually," Amy said shyly. "I'm the manager of that site."

"Sorry," Jeff responded before Amy cut him off.

"You didn't know," she brushed his apology away before sucking in her breath to gather her courage.

"Mr. Tracy, did you see TJ Adair?"

Jeff froze, painfully aware of the little boy still cuddled up next to him. Scott had almost panicked when he realized they had lost track of Petey and had tried to take the little boy only for Jeff to wave his oldest off. With his leg, Jeff couldn't do much else – he could at least watch over a tired and hurt toddler.

"You're friends with Mr. Adair?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"I'd like to think we've become more than that," Amy said shyly. "But TJ doesn't think he's good enough for me."

"Maybe he's right," Jeff muttered only to have Amy kneel down to face him.

"TJ told me everything. He's never been less than honest with me. I knew he had been to prison before we met. I didn't know for what but now I do."

"And the fact that he tried to steal my baby means nothing to you?" Jeff said incredulously.

"The fact that he never wanted to take Alan away for good and the fact that he is still punishing himself for it means more. People can change, Mr. Tracy – they can become what they were meant to be. And TJ is a good man. He's the man I love," Amy admitted, tears running down her face.

Despite himself, Jeff felt pity for Amy. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen TJ since he left Bailey, just before Alan and I did. Did you let them know?" he asked, gesturing towards the tent.

"Yes," Amy said with a sniffle. "The deputy wasn't very helpful. She knows your family pretty well, doesn't she?"

Jeff nodded. "Jeannie and my oldest boy, Scott, have been friends since before Alan was born. Heck, since before Gordon was born. In fact, Jeannie broke your friend's jaw years ago. She, well – she's kinda protective of her honorary brothers."

"She had to be, what, ten at the time?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Twelve, actually," Jeff chuckled. "But she's a mean one with a bat. They didn't call her "Batter" Bates for nothing."

Amy's eyes widened in amazement. She wasn't a sports enthusiast but most people had heard of the young woman who had wowed the college sporting world with her powerful swing.

"Um, she doesn't have a bat handy does she?" Amy asked cautiously.

Moving over on his seat slightly so Amy could sit, Jeff shook his head. "Nope. But she's as good a shot as she was with a bat."

Amy shook her head before changing the subject. Sitting, she asked, "Is Alan alright? I didn't see him."

"Alan's missing," Jeff admitted morosely. "He got swept down river in the car."

"Did they try the GPS?" Amy asked.

Jeff's eyes lit up. "Jeannie!" he called out, only to wake Petey. Amy took the little boy, calming him as Jean ran out to Jeff.

Jean looked like she was about to yell at Amy when Jeff said in excitement. "GPS! Jean – the car had GPS!"

Looking at Amy, Jean smiled. "Of course. Can you get the information?"

"I'll have to contact headquarters," Amy said. "It will be about thirty minutes."

"That will -"

"Deputy Landman!"

Jean cut off at that call, turning but still noticing Scott had come up behind her. It was one of the National Guard Members.

"Yes, Sergeant?" Jean asked.

"All SARS are being suspended," the man said. "The two choppers out are returning."

"What? Why?"

Suddenly, sirens filled the air once more.

* * *

><p>Inside the tent, hours later, there had been no more tornadoes (well, not in Bailey) and the sirens had gone quiet, but rescue teams were still being held back.<p>

"What the heck are we waiting for?" Jean asked in frustration.

"Deputy Landman," the National Guard Commander said reasonably, "you've lived in Bailey all of your life."

"Except for college and a turn with the Marines, yes," Jean snapped.

"Well, then you know how quickly tornadoes can come up, given the correct conditions."

"And," Scott said in reluctant support, "according to the National Weather Center and our own info, there is a better than average chance of another tornado in this area during the overnight period. The storm front should have passed us somewhere around sunrise, between six and seven in the morning. We can start again then."

"In the meanwhile," John said reasonably, "I say everyone gets plenty of rest and be ready at 0500. As soon as we can get back to the search, the better."

"Anyone want some good news?" Sarah Jane asked. When everyone nodded, she continued. "Henry Newton was brought to the Medical Center in Kansas City. He was trying to change a flat shortly before the storm hit and had a heart attack. He had a medic-alert alarm system that he pressed, so he got help. It wasn't until his wife Florence got there that anyone realized little Petey must have wandered away from the car. Petey's other grandparents are heading up from Florida and should be here tomorrow until Mr. Newton is well enough for them to take Petey back."

Jean nodded her thanks before turning to Amy. "Any news on the GPS for the Tracys' car?"

Jeff sat up a bit, trying not to dislodge the little boy he was still watching over.

Amy nodded as she stepped forward. "My company was able to trace it, here are the coordinates."

Gordon took the PDA from her hand and went to the map. He swallowed convulsively several times before saying quietly, "That area is underwater. The car is still in the river."

"That doesn't mean Alan is in it, however," Millie said firmly. "If the car has been stationary for any time period -"

"It has been," Amy interrupted.

Millie smiled as she sat down next to Jeff. "Then Alan may have gotten out of the car all on his own. The boy is probably cold, tired and in need of some TLC, but I bet you anything he's just waiting for us."

"I hope you are right, Millie," Jeff said softly.

"When you go back out," Amy said in quiet desperation, "Can you keep an eye out for someone else?" She held out a copy of TJ's employee ID photo. "His name is TJ Adair. He works with me and was picking up a truck from the Sheriff's office in Bailey. As part of the basic info, we had the GPS info on that truck as well but…"

Amy's voice trailed off before forcing herself to continue. "According to our computers, the GPS signal became corrupt about the time of the tornado that ran through Bailey. The last coordinates are just southwest of the twister's path. There were a few more signals but it eventually failed not far from the general area that the Lexus was last reported in. They could be in the same area."

Soon everyone was either monitoring equipment or trying to catch some sleep while they could. In a far corner of the tent, Sarah Jane and Virgil lay curled up together, drawing on each other for comfort.

"What do you think about TJ Adair maybe being that close to Alan?" Sarah asked her husband.

"Torn. I'd be glad that the Sprout isn't alone – as long as Adair really has become the person Ms. Wilson seems to think he is. But I can't help but be scared that he isn't that person, that he is the same person that could try and kidnap an eighteen-month-old baby."

Sarah nodded before cuddling closer as she drifted off, praying that angels were watching over the little boy she had always called her baby…

* * *

><p>Darkness and howling winds had settled over the Kansas plains, and in the back of an old truck, pain and personal discomfort had caused TJ Adair to curl in on himself. He had given most of the blankets to Alan and had secured the teenager in the corner of the truck away from the wind.<p>

Sleep was the only refuge TJ had at that moment and while he had been waking at the slightest sound or movement, somewhere around midnight, he fell into a deep sleep.

Almost an hour later, Alan woke. He hurt…Oh, God – he hurt. "Dad?" he murmured in confusion. Looking around stiffly, pain making his usual graceful movements stilted and awkward, Alan crawled to the edge of the confined space. Pushing aside the canvas, Alan forced his legs to move over the edge of the truck bed. Dropping to the hard earth below, Alan winced in pain once more.

"Dad?" Alan called again as he stumbled from the truck, heading towards the other side, where he could see the damaged railing.

"Dad!" he called louder, fighting to be heard above the bitter November winds.

As he reached the other side, near the damaged area, he found himself slipping on the bridge and almost falling against the railing. Catching himself, Alan looked around. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be with his father at his grandparents'farm.

Standing up, Alan began to move from the railing, nearly falling again when his jeans became caught on a broken portion of the barrier. Alan never heard the material rip and he certainly never heard the slap of leather as his small billfold hit the ground.

Unlike his regular wallet, still inside his student bag, Alan never carried much in that billfold. A few dollars, his student ID and a picture were inside. As Alan stumbled away in the darkness, he never saw the billfold flip open, the picture of his family taken at Scott's wedding beaming back at him in the dark of the night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Jeff – OK, does anyone know where CC has taken Alan this time? I mean, give that woman an inch, she takes a mile. **

**Millie (rolls her eyes) – Or, she asked him if he wants to go for a ride with her and her daughter. They need to deliver some Avon orders and it was a nice day. Now, let's answer these messages before CC gets back and realizes I am helping you instead of Gordon. Where is Gordon, anyways?**

**Jeff (also rolling his eyes) – I sometimes find it's better not to ask. OK, first we have SurviveEternity who writes, "You were in labour for /37 hours?/ Egads." **

**Millie – Egads? She's been watching too much BBC.**

**Jeff (snort of laughter) "Can I either just adopt or get a c-section?" Adoption is a lot of paperwork and as much as labor hurts, can you imagine just getting sliced open? The recovery time is longer from a c-section. (At Millie's surprised look, he shrugs.) What? I may not have given birth, but Lucy did five times and now I have three daughters. "No Alan. No TJ. :( I hope our boys make it home safe (Alan's a given, TJ's not...)." I would hope not.**

**Millie – Which one?**

**Jeff – Both – maybe both. OK, I guess I would want TJ to live…as long as he hasn't hurt Alan. (Sighs) Alright, finally, "Poor Gordon. Imagine finding your dad like that...*Shivers*" Hey, it wasn't a picnic for me either.**

**Millie (pats his arm) – Of course, Jefferson.**

**Jeff (glares) I hate it when you call me that.**

**Millie – I know. Now, here is one from thunderbird5. "Didn't you say that Alan was okay? Shame. Why didn't they see the truck on the bridge? Just shows they aren't looking like they should. Someone buy them glasses. Now Alan is out there in the cold. Not fair." (Sighs) Honey, there was more than one bridge. TJ drove downstream a way before he got ahead of the car. Now, Jeff, read the next one. Jeff! Stop sulking and read!**

**Jeff – Fine. Alikay123 wrote "Poor Gordon finding his dad like that. Hope you update soon, don't forget ur great." Man, everyone is feeling sorry for Gordon.**

**Millie – And you don't? Here is one from Darkflame's Pyre "Okay. Jeffy is safe, but we've no idea about Al and TJ..." Jeffy? I haven't been called Jeff since I was in diapers! "Aw! Little Bubby has a thing or two to be mentioned at her 21st birthday, what was it...'upstaging a twister'; cool! Go Millie for already knowin' about IR, and**  
><strong>Scott's 'Fish-face' slip! Keep 'em coming CC! Perfect as usual! Xx" Well, of course I knew what you had done, Jeff. You were always as clear as glass to me – even if you were a bit cracked at times.<strong>

**Jeff – I heard that, Millicent.**

**Millie – You were meant to, Jefferson. Just read the next letter.**

**Jeff – Hmm, fledglingfeathers said, "Poor Jeff - not only does he have to worry about Allie but he also had Jean knowing the family secret... At least let the poor man spot Alan soon so he doesn't have a heart attack! :)" (glares) CC warned me that finding Alan too soon ends the story and she is having too much fun.**

**Millie – She has a strange sense of fun. **

**Jeff (shrugs) So does Gordon.**

**Millie – So did you. (At Jeff's glare, she hurries on.) OK, mizz-shy-gurl wrote, "Loved the chapter. I'm glad Jeff is ok. Will Alan and TJ be found soon?" No, I don't think so. Well, soon in the story can be different from soon in the story, if you know what I mean. "The bowling ball comment made me laugh, though I have no experience of that." (mutters) Lucky.**

**Jeff – And I will prove my intelligence by saying nothing. OK – ah…John's stalker, Sam1. "Dang it, CC, what a way to end the chapter. Poor Scott and the rest of the**  
><strong>Tracys only have hope to hold onto that Alan is alive." Hope is important. "I love that you chose Gordon to be the one to find Jeff. Now hurry with the next update, okay?" Well, she's updating.<strong>

**Millie (rolls her eyes) – Way to overstate the obvious, Space-case. Now, here is one from BELLA X STARFIRE7745231. "I am glad Jeff is ok. I hope Alan is too but knowing you, he won't be." **

**Jeff – Speaking of overstating the obvious. OK, here is another one from Thera-Rocklynn: "Amazing and awesome chapter! I love this story! I can't wait to read more of**  
><strong>your exciting and amazing and awesome story! Have a great and wonderful day!" <strong>

**Millie – Someone snag that girl's latte – she doesn't need the caffeine. I am sure CC appreciates your enthusiasm. Oh, here is one from Iniysa. "Yay! Another great chapter! Jeff has been found, a good step forward. :) Can't wait for more. :)" Well, of course, they found Jeff. He's right here.**

**Jeff – Millie, you are so literal. Alright, let's hear from WaterDragonQueen1. "I have notice you have it out for Alan's Central Nervous System...what's this**  
><strong>the third? fourth time you've managed to damage his head...he can only take so<strong>  
><strong>much!"<strong>

**Millie – Nah – he's a Tracy. They are all hardheaded. **

**Jeff (glares) ANYHOW – "Go for a limb or two next time (just a little thought, but of course you have the right to ignore me...)" I'm more worried that CC WON'T ignore her. "Keep up the great story, can't wait for the true Alan trauma...i mean drama to**  
><strong>begin!" Sweeping my son down the river isn't enough?<strong>

**Millie – Apparently not. Ah, yes -Susan M. M –**

**Jeff (snicker) – And Gordon's crush speaks. Um, sorry, Millie. You can continue. **

**Millie – Oh, gee – may I? "Sarah delivered her niece and her husband's ex-girlfriend's baby, so I can't blame her for volunteering for duty on Five when Kate comes due." Well, it wouldn't be too bad if Kate is drugged – and disarmed. "Not in the**  
><strong>least surprised that Millie knows about International Rescue, only surprised<strong>  
><strong>she doesn't have one of those honorary IR badges like Timothy O'Neill." Now, I don't want to be one of you agents. I prefer being your friend.<strong>

**Jeff (smiles) – You always have, Millie. Now, here is one from JoTracy123 "oohs i did read this just forgot to review bad me lol. anyway this is a great chapter but really have you lost poor Alan now. feeling for Jeff to here. You seem to come up with better ideas to get Alan into trouble. its a wonder Alan is letting ye away with it or is he? lol. great work and update this soon xxxx" I think Alan has a soft spot for CC.**

**Millie – That and she feeds him, and I know how you Tracy boys love your food. (Smiles at Jeff's glare.) Ah – Now we hear from Scott's stalker, sammygirl1963. "Bureaucrats will never change...always thinking they know what's best. Good**  
><strong>thing Jeff Tracy was there to fight them the whole way to keep that riverbed<strong>  
><strong>from being built on since the dam was unstable! Otherwise, this incident<strong>  
><strong>could have become a whole lot more catastrophic!" That and CC didn't want to make the story too long. One hundred chapter stories are fun to read – not write.<strong>

**"Once again, I have to say I really feel for Gordon in this chapter...to have**  
><strong>to sit there and pretend that his father is someone he doesn't know. Just<strong>  
><strong>another patient. You know that had to be one of the hardest things he has<strong>  
><strong>done in his life."<strong>

**Jeff – Well, when it is put that way, I can see why everyone is feeling sorry for Gordy. OK, last one is from ThunderbirdMom. **

**Millie – Speaking of someone who likes to hurt Alan.**

**Jeff – Well, she hasn't been doing it as long as CC. Anyhow – "Hey it's cool Jean and Millie know, and what great way to explain the relationship between Jeff and Millie. Op 6 description of how it feels to deliver a new life was perfect. Was also glad to hear how Jeff had threatened the state for thinking they could get away with not building a regular dam." OK, maybe it was a good chapter.**

**Millie – Yes, it was.**

**Jeff – Huh. But no food was left. CC doesn't feed us unless Alan is here.**

**Millie – So you are lucky I brought some of my peach cobbler and a jug of sweet tea. Now, sit down Jeff and let's get some rest – I have the feeling, you'll need it.**

**Jeff (sighs) No doubt. You know, CC doesn't usually let OC's answer these. How'd you get her to agree?**

**Millie – Trade secret. Night, folks. And review, so CC is happy.**


	13. Chapter 12

No Place Like Home

by Criminally Charmed

Disclaimer - Hope this reads ok, I don't own but is anyone else having issues with FF? No lines, no bold. What gives?

*********************************************  
>Chapter 12<p>

Gordon stood at the entrance to Thunderbird Two, having spent the last hour talking to Fermat. The teenager had refused to sleep, knowing that his best friend was missing, and had been the only one up that the youngest-present Tracy could speak to freely.

The members of the National Guard had been fantastic, respectful of International Rescue's experience but confident in their own abilities to handle the situation on their own if they didn't have to. At one point, the Colonel in charge had even offered to let the Thunderbirds depart, but Scott had assured him that since they were here, they would stay until IR was confident they were no longer needed.

"We'll be alerted if anything else comes up that needs our attention," Scott said respectfully. "Since we're already here, we might as well stay and help as needed."

What went unspoken was that if International Rescue left, the Tracys would be back in short order. And frankly – the Thunderbirds in professional mode were easier to deal with than the Tracys in frantic-worried-half-scared-to-death mode.

It had taken a while and Virgil had been considering slipping a mild sedative in Scott's drink when John strong-armed Scott onto Two. A long talk with Kate and Scott had curled up in the sick bay. They were keeping it ready in case a tornado was spotted in the area. The tent – really a misnomer as it was more secure and stable than most mobile homes – had served it's purpose but it was good to know they had the big green bug if need be.

The sun was beginning to rise as the clouds were beginning to break up. It was going to be a good day, Gordon was sure of it. No more deaths – especially not his baby brother. They were going to find Alan…

Alan was cold. He knew that much. He hurt _everywhere_. But he had to find his father. Alan hated to be alone. It was his worst nightmare that his family was gone. Dad would make everything right if Alan could just find him.

It had rained again during the night. Not the warm, gentle rains that Alan loved so much. It was a cold wind with rain that the temperatures had made into liquid bullets that drove through his clothes, freezing him from the inside out. His lips were blue as were his fingertips, and his clothing was a dead, clinging weight that seemed to suck any warmth from his body.

Just when Alan couldn't take another step, clouds began to break up and the wind started to die down. In the awakening dawn, Alan almost collapsed with sheer relief at the sight of his grandparents' farm.

New energy surged into his worn body, allowing Alan to move closer to the house. But just as he stepped onto the path leading towards the house, a dog appeared from the debris-strewn front porch.

The dog had obviously been injured, but not necessarily by the storm. The scars and history of wounds that littered its emaciated body told a tale of a history of abuse and cruelty by man. A flash of memory filled Alan's otherwise confused mind, that of Jeannie revealing that the home of a former neighbor of the Tracys had been taken over by some squatters. The owner had been in hospice, dying of cancer, and a distance relative who was supposed to be looking after the place had passed off the responsibility to his own wastrel nephew. The end result had been a dog fighting ring that had been busted right there in Bailey.

"_It would have broken your heart, Mr. Tracy," Jeannie said sadly as she stirred some cream into her coffee. "We rescued eighteen dogs that night and found four more during the next week. They all had to be put down."_

"_Found ten corpses of dogs in the back," Amos said grimly. "And if the records – they were spotty at best – were to be believed, a dog may have gotten loose that we never found."_

"_It probably found someplace to die and we'll never find the remains," Jean muttered. "I just can't understand people."_

"_I'd be worried if you did," Alan said with a sad smile. "Some people – well, it's like there's something broken in them."_

_The adults looked at each other sadly, anguished that so young a person could be so aware of the evil of the world. No one should have to be that aware of the cruelty of his fellow man…_

Millie had quickly changed the subject but Alan hadn't been able to get the thought of the dogs out of his mind. And looking at the porch, he was sure he had found the last of the dogs – dogs so abused, so conditioned to violence that they had all been put down because they were an endangerment to human life.

Scott came down the ramp leading from Two and ran into his brothers talking to Jean, Billy and the Guard Commander.

"Status?" he asked quickly.

"Weather looks good," John responded. "Op Four is heading with SARs team Alpha, I'll be with Bravo, Op Three with Charlie and Op Six with Delta."

"We're sending both of our medics out?" Scott asked in surprise.

Sarah Jane put a hand on his arm. "There are reports of some building collapsed, in a shopping center under construction and in Crawford some homes. Looks like they got it worse than us last night and the Guard units are spread pretty thin."

"They can't spare anyone else to go look for Alan Tracy," Jean started only to hold up a hand. "His possible location is miles from any of the storm zones. But we can coordinate remotely and I'll head out to that area to look for Alan."

"I'll come with you," Scott said firmly.

"Who will run Command?" Virgil said in surprise.

Scott gave a smirk that even if people couldn't see it; those who knew him could hear it in his voice.

"That Mr. Tracy won't leave until we find his son. He looks pretty smart. Bet he can manage the equipment until we get back."

TJ awoke to a sliver of sunlight finding its way through the canvas covering the bed of the truck. Glancing at his watch, he shot up in surprise, muttering curses as his head bounced against the canvas.

"Alan!" he called out as he shimmied to the end of the truck bed. "Alan!" he yelled again once he was on the ground. The kid had been hurt! He had been right beside TJ…

Moving away from the truck, TJ stumbled before shaking his head, only to realize all of him was shaking. His hands were throbbing in pain and he was sure he was running a temp. Realistically, TJ knew he should try and get some help for himself. Pulling out his cell phone (not easy with his hands virtually cemented to his work gloves), TJ didn't know whether to be relieved or not when he saw there was still no signal.

Steeling himself, TJ looked around and breathed a sigh that was something between relief and frustration. It had rained during the evening and then with the cold air, footprints were visible in the dirt shoulders of the road. Alan. It had to be Alan.

Hopefully, the boy hadn't been on his own for long. TJ resolutely set out, determined to find Alan Tracy.

"Mr. Tracy!" Jean called out cheerfully, only to pause as the billionaire was talking to an older couple.

"Jeannie," Jeff said politely. "This is Doug and Velma Perry. Doug used to work at my office in Kansas City."

"Hello," the man said politely as he held out a shaking hand. Jean looked a bit surprised but took the hand in greeting before repeating the gesture with his wife.

"Sorry," Doug shrugged. "Parkinson's is getting the better of me these days. It's why the kids left Petey with Marge and Henry rather than with us, although we were planning on having them all down for Christmas. Jake seems to think his old man is helpless. It may take me a bit longer and details are a pain, but…well, I manage." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "My angel helps me when she has to."

"Oh, you," Velma shushed him but her blushing smile said she was pleased with the comment. "We're going to stop at the hospital to check on Henry before we leave but Marge said last night that the doctors said he should be doing well in about six weeks and they can take Petey back. So they will still join us at Christmas. In fact, if we can get them down to Florida even sooner, it may be some good medicine for Henry's ticker, don't you think?"

Jean smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She chucked Petey under his chin and leaned closer. "Now, you be good for your grandparents, Pete. Your Mama and Daddy sent word that they will arrange a video call at the hospital today. So you can see them if you like when they call to check on your grandpa."

"But this is grandpa," Petey said in confusion, pointing to Doug who only chuckled.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Doug said. "Velma and I are Grandpa and Grandma, Henry and Marge are Poppy and Grammy. He takes it quite literally."

"Yes, sir," Jean smiled again.

The trio left as Jean turned to Jeff, aware of members of the National Guard wandering by as they began to set up for more rescue efforts, as well as Billy coming out from where he had washed up after waking a few minutes earlier.

"Four of the members of International Rescue are heading out with SARs teams," Jean explained. "And I am taking the last guy with me to look for Alan. Billy will be here for an medical issues and we figured, since a lot of this is based on communications you would have used before -"

"Cool, Mr. Tracy," Billy said cheerfully. "You get to be a Thunderbird."

Jean and Jeff both smiled at each other, but if only because of their shared secret. As a member of International Rescue came in – Jean was fairly sure that was Virgil – and "explained" to Jeff what to do, Billy pulled his wife aside.

"So you are running off with a Thunderbird?" he teased lightly. "Should I be jealous?"

Jean kissed her husband firmly before giving him a noogie. "Billy, you should be as jealous of Op One as you would be of Scott Tracy."

As Jean turned to leave, Billy stared oddly at the IR operative standing next to Jeff Tracy. When the man left, leaving Jeff to monitor communications, Billy was still watching the operative until he faded from view. He could have sworn the man had laughed at his wife's comment.

"What the hell was so damn funny?" Billy muttered before becoming distracted when a National Guardsman brought in an injured person to be treated.

Alan looked at the dogs – dogs? – on the porch. No, there was just one dog. OK, his pounding head was definitely the worst of his injuries.

He hoped.

"N-nice doggie," Alan stuttered, whether from fear or cold he wasn't sure. It seemed rather irrelevant at the moment.

The dog growled, low and menacing.

"S-Sorry, pup," Alan said as he began to back up. "D-dogs and cats d-don't go well on tropical islands. Besides, we are all g-gone too much."

The dog's teeth were bared to the point it seemed to take up his entire face. With instincts refined from being the youngest of five, Alan knew when to fight or take flight.

Flight it was.

Alan would never be quite sure how he did it but he made it to the barn just ahead of the enraged dog. Wrenching open the small door to the side – the large double doors had a rather large pile of debris in front of it – Alan pulled it shut, locking it quickly before he leaned against it, panting in pain and exhaustion. Outside the dog scraped his front paws against the wood, his nails digging in and sounding the same to Alan as if the door was a chalkboard. After a few minutes, the scratching and constant growling ceased, only to be replaced by periodic yips and growls, assuring Alan that if he left the shelter of the barn, it would be to become Rover's kibble and bits.

Stumbling over to a bale of hay, Alan slid down and leaned against it. Looking down at his feet, curious about the sudden pain in his right foot, he was surprised to realize he had somehow lost his right sneaker.

"Darn it," he muttered. "I really liked those shoes, too."

Alan chuckled darkly at the thought that that could be his biggest concern at the moment. Pulling an old blanket from the wall nearby, Alan curled up. He just needed to rest for a minute.

He was unconscious in seconds.

Scott had pulled off his helmet as they road along. There was no one close by and he could always put it back on if he needed to.

"So," he said in the silence as Jean drove along the back roads needed to get to where the GPS said Alan should be. "I bet you are wondering why -"

"God, Scooter," Jean snapped. "Don't be a dumbass. I know why your family is doing this. A Tracy doesn't sulk or whine – they see a problem, they find a solution. You are helping countless people be spared the same pain you suffered at your mom's death. I get it. I support it. What I don't get is why you never told me. We've been best friends for two freaking decades. Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Scott assured her. "It was never a matter of not trusting you. But the more people who know our secret, the more danger every member of my family are placed in. And it's not just Dad and the guys now. Emily, Sarah Jane, Elizabeth and Katie are all at risk. If it ever got out -"

"Is that what happened with The Hood?" Jean asked baldly.

Scott froze at the reference before speaking again.

"Something like that," Scott admitted. "He placed a bomb in an oil derrick. One of his men was planted in with the workers and when we rescued them, the plant managed to set a tracking device on one of our 'Birds. We have anti-tracking sensors on them, but The Hood was nothing if not creative. His was practically alive. Brains or John could explain it better. It was more of a biologic. Amazing really, if you ignore that it was designed by a freaking madman."

"So he tracked you back to your base?" Jean asked. "I remember them saying on the news that he attacked your home base. Tracy Island, I take it?"

"Yeah," Scott laughed hollowly. "He got there, used stealth technology to hide from our sensors, then launched a missile right into Thunderbird Five."

"Into what?"

"Our space station," Scott admitted. At Jean's raised eyebrows, he shrugged. "Helps with communications. John mans it more than anyone. Guy loves being among his stars. Almost died among them."

Jean jerked the wheel before regaining her breath. "Go on," she said in a husky voice, revealing her distress to one of the few people she ever let see that side of her.

"We got up there – Dad, me, Virg and Gordy – and tried to leave with an injured John only to discover the Hood had taken over the Island. He had Brains, Kyrano and Onaha hostage while his goon accessed our system. We were trapped on board a dying space station – we should have died."

"Why didn't you?"

Scott smiled at his best friend before rubbing her arm. He could tell how upset she was.

"Alan. Kid was home on Spring Break. He, Tin-Tin and Fermat got chased all over the Island by the Hood's goon, but they helped save us all."

"The kids in Jubilee Park!" Jean said in excitement as Scott nodded.

"Yeah. We knew we would never get back in time, so three kids went to London and saved the day. Then when Dad confronted the Hood in the Bank of London -"

"Oh my God," Jean gasped. "On the news, they said the Hood tried to kill the minor son of the Thunderbird Commander. Allie!"

Scott nodded, his face dark. "The Hood tried to kill Alan right in front of Dad. It took months before Dad could sleep through the night without remembering that."

"You've had a rough couple of years, huh?"

Nodding again, Scott leaned his head back. "The Hood tries to kill Alan, then he gets run down by a car, taken hostage with John in a bank robbery, caught in a bomb blast, taken captive – again – only this time with Dad in the Tower, oh, and let's not forget him being poisoned by a freaking nut job!"

"Yeah, heard about that," Jean nodded. "She was always a little off, wasn't she? Hey, speaking of a little off, Tara White was in town earlier."

"Oh?" Scott muttered. "How is super-slut?"

"Still mad about her making a pass at you in front of Kate at my wedding?"

"Not as mad as Kate was," Scott grinned. "I think she was still mad at Tara when Dutton made a pass at her and she was releasing her tension."

"Well, her sugar-daddy dumped her," Jean grinned back. "She took off when she realized her aunt was out of town. Yep, drove off in her… THAT BITCH!"

"What?" Scott asked in surprise.

"She left in her little red Mustang Convertible."

"Dad said they were driven off the road by a red sports car, possibly a Mustang," Scott mused darkly.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Jean snarled. "Then I'll arrest her."

"You'll need to prove it was her," Scott reminded Jean.

"Fine, then I'll just kill her."

Before Scott could consider the thought – and he did it like he was considering offering Thunderbird Three to dump the body – they pulled up to the bridge where the rental car's GPS said it was located, both praying this was a rescue and not a recovery mission.

"How ya doing, Jeff?" Amos Taylor smiled at Jeff as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Amos had been a couple of years ahead of Jeff and Millie in school and he had known the man since he was a little boy. Jeff thought the world of Amos if only for the fact that Millie and Amos were the only two people in Bailey who had been behind his dream of being an astronaut from day one.

"Honestly, Amos?" Jeff sighed. "My leg is throbbing, my head is pounding and I would kill for a decent cup of coffee. Oh, and there is the little fact of the matter that I have no idea where Alan is and if he is hurt or…" Jeff's voice trailed off, reluctant to speak his deepest fears aloud.

"Here is a couple of Tylenol, a cup of my coffee – and you never complained about it before – and Alan is coming home to you," Millie said firmly as she entered the shelter. She had been amazed when the members of International Rescue had brought out supplies and equipment and simply expanded the temporary shelter that had been being used as a field hospital to cover their Field Command Post. It did make it easier if blocked from the cold November winds and any more rain had been their logic.

"On what do you base this endless faith," Jeff muttered as he downed the medication with a large gulp of Millie's coffee.

Millie smiled. "Because that boy looks like Lucy but has your stubborn streak. And he would do anything for his family. Allie knows how much it would hurt you all to lose him. He'll come home. Lucy will make sure of that as well."

Jeff played with the cup of coffee for a minute before speaking without raising his eyes. "I feel her sometimes. Lucy, I mean. I could swear I smell her scent and feel her with me."

Sitting next to Jeff, Millie put a comforting arm around him. "I know. I feel my Charlie sometimes as well. And I know he is watching over his Jeannie. Did I ever tell you he used to sing the song "Jean" to her as a lullaby?"

Jeff smiled sadly. "Lucy would sing "Little Wonders" to Alan. Each of the boys had their own lullaby from Lucy."

Amos had stepped back and watched the pair. Rumors had swirled about them over the years but anyone who really knew them knew that the relationship was that of siblings, same as their own children had with each other. He really hoped that Jeannie and that Thunderbird were finding Alan right now. Jeannie would never forgive herself for not finding the boy alive and the Tracys? They just couldn't lose their baby.

"That truck looks familiar," Scott mused as they approached the center of the bridge. Debris – much of it natural but some distinctly out-of-place items like a shoe at the end of the bridge and what looked like Christmas lights were scattered about – covering the bridge.

"It does," Jean murmured as she approached where the railing was broken. It shouldn't have anything to do with Alan, since the car he had been in had already been in the river. Glancing over at the truck and spotting the damage to the right front of it, she turned and started walking towards the truck, almost slipping on what looked to be a small wallet – she would check on that in a minute.

"You think the truck bounced off the railing?" Scott asked.

Jean glanced up at him. It was disconcerting for Scott's face to once more be concealed by the visor. "Not sure. It rained again last night, so a lot of the obvious evidence has been washed away. However, we should be able to piece it – oh, shit."

"What?" Scott looked over at Jean's dismayed voice, having been checking the back of the truck. The hand-held sensor had indicated the car would be within the range – approximately 100 feet – but he had hoped Alan could have gotten up here and maybe taken shelter with someone who had crashed their truck.

"Remember that Amy-chick said that TJ Adair was in the same general area as Alan – or at least the Lexus?" When Scott nodded, Jean continued.

"This is Amos' old truck, and the last time I saw it Adair was driving it out of town."

"Damn," Scott growled. He knew what the rest of the family thought – with the exception of their father – that perhaps Thomas Adair truly had reformed. Certainly everything John had had Brains dig up on the man indicated it. And it hadn't been Adair who had sliced open Scott's arm when trying to kidnap a Baby Alan. He knew Jean had assured him that that particular loser a-hole was dead…

"Hey, Billy said you asked Adair where his partner was?"

"Yep," Jean admitted as she began to examine the truck more closely.

"You knew he was dead."

"Yeah," Jean shrugged. "But I wanted to see if Adair would be honest with me. Nice thing when talking to perps – I can lie to them and it's good. They lie to me and it's a criminal offense."

Leaning against the truck, Jean sighed. Someone had been in the truck, probably as recently as a few hours ago. But now it was abandoned…

"What the hell?" Jean muttered as she approached the back of the truck. Scott came around and stood next to her. A tow line was hooked to the back of the truck but trailed over the railing. Examining it closer, Jean gulped before looking up at Scott.

"There's blood on it."

TJ knelt on the ground. He was feeling sick and he was fairly sure he was developing blood poisoning. TJ had seen a prisoner who had gotten a home-made tattoo in lock-up in order to seem tougher once he merged with the general population. The dumb-ass kid had almost died from blood poisoning and had spent more than a week in the prison infirmary. He was lucky to have lived. Sadly, the kid had left prison two years later and was back in six months. This time he was doing twenty to life. Maybe he would have been better off dying his first time in.

Forcing himself to his feet, TJ resolved not to think about kids who had thrown away their lives and instead wanted to focus on someone he could help. Alan Tracy was out there and TJ was going to find him – no matter what the cost to himself.

Scott went cold at Jean's words, pushing up his visor as he touched the tow line with a shaking hand. Then he pushed his visor back in place, Scott pulled out his own tow line, hooked it to the edge of the bridge and stood on the railing.

"Scott!" Jean snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

Looking her in the eye, Scott spoke calmly. "I need to see what is down there. The tow line has obviously seen recent use. Blood dried on it before the rain, otherwise it would have all been washed away. Stay up here, look around – see if you can find any more clues."

"You better come back up here in one piece, Scott Tracy, or else!"

"Or you'll kick my ass?" Scott teased.

"No," Jean snapped. "I'll tell Kate."

Scott frowned. "There's no need to fight dirty, Jeannie-Beanie."

Jean gave a lop-sided grin. "Get down there, and then get back up. We have work to do."

"Yes, Ma'am." Scott shot her a jaunty salute before jumping off the edge.

Scott carefully made his way down the bridge, not sure if he knew what he was doing. Then he saw it.

A green Lexus was partially submerged on the far side of the bridge. Unlike the basic tow line TJ had used the day before, Scott was secured by a diamond-hard security clasp at the top of the bridge and Scott's harness allowed him a greater freedom of movement. Also, this was something that Scott was not only trained for but had done countless time.

Beginning to swing himself, Scott rocked back and forth until he was on top of the driver's side door. One of the pylon's from the bridge and a large tree had the car pinned and it only rocked a bit when he landed on the door. Leaning down, he looked in the window. Scott could see blood on the driver's side window and thought he saw some blonde hairs caught on the back of the car seat.

Bracing himself, Scott leaned forward to examine the shattered windshield. At first, he thought it may have been damaged by debris, but looking inside, he saw some more traces of blood and Scott could now clearly see that the seat belt had been cut. Alan had been in here. And someone had taken him out. Scott's blood ran cold. At the top of the bridge was a truck that had been being driven by a man who had once tried to kidnap his little brother. And now it looked like that same person could have taken his brother once more.

Someone was gonna die.

Review and I'll see who answers next chapters - CC


	14. Chapter 13

**No Place Like Home**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer – Nope. Not mine. Well, Jeannie is. The stories Jeannie, not the real Jeannie. Billy is and…Ah, heck – the OCs are mine and the canon characters are not. Get it? oh - And I am fairly sure "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" is now in public domain, but if it isn't...DOWN TOTO! I have attack cats._**

**Chapter 13**

While Scott was below, Jean began to carefully work the accident scene. It helped her to classify it as such. Looking at the cable hooked to the truck, Jean could see that pieces of the protective coating had worn thin or even off. While the cable itself was still strong, exposure to the elements would see it becoming rusted and frail if not repaired. This was what had allowed the blood to stain – maybe even partially freeze, as it had gotten quite cold after the sun had set.

Examining the truck, Jean had frowned when she saw the damaged axel. No wonder Adair hadn't left to get help – he had been stuck there and if he had been injured, it would have been wiser to stay where he was. At least, as long as he could keep himself warm.

That thought had led her to examine the truck bed. The camper that Amos had kept on the truck had been something he had purchased on his own and he had kept it. It fit perfectly on the truck he now was rebuilding in his garage and Amos was looking forward to the day he could retire and head out to fish or hunt without worrying about how things were running in Bailey. Privately, Jean wondered if the man would die on the job – he showed no signs of slowing down and would be bored to tears within a week of retirement.

Inside the truck bed, Jean saw a pile of quilts pushed into the corner. To her concern, a rolled up one showed more traces of blood, as well as a few golden blonde hairs. In her gut, Jean knew Alan's head had been on the makeshift pillow recently. There was a water bottle that was missing half the water and a small cooler that held more water and some healthy snacks.

"So," Jean mused. "You took shelter in here, did you, Mr. Adair? And Alan was with you, I am guessing. But how did you even know where Alan was? And where are you now? If Alan was hurt, why would you have moved him?"

Jean crawled backwards out of the truck and began to look around. There were no recent scratch marks on this side of the bridge, and no damage to that side of the truck. So the truck didn't run into that side of the bridge, but there was significant damage on the other side of both the bridge and the truck. Leaning down over the damaged right front bumper, Jean put gloves on and began to examine the broken glass.

"Huh," she mumbled.

"Huh, what?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph – Scott Carpenter Tracy, don't you scare me like that again!" Jean snapped as she jumped up, whirling around and smacking Scott in the chest.

Scott shrugged. "I made enough noise coming back up. I figured you heard me."

Jean shrugged back. "Guess I was caught up in walking the scene. Adair and – I'm guessing – Alan were in the truck. The truck was on this side of the bridge and from the damage to the undercarriage, it was parked here with the emergency brakes locked when another car struck it. There is glass from what looks to be a sports car mixed in with the truck's broken glass. And look -" she pointed. "These tire marks show that someone overcompensated and headed straight for the other side of the bridge. There were times of extremely poor visibility in the last twenty-four hours. If someone was going faster than a safe speed for the weather they could have hit the truck when it was parked here – see how there are tire marks from the truck, when it was moved suddenly – and there is some broken glass that definitely didn't come from a twenty-something year old truck."

"Were they in the truck when it was hit?" Scott asked in concern.

"Not sure," Jean admitted. "It could have hit the truck and then if it – the car, that is - was still drivable, they could have taken them to the hospital."

"No," Scott shook his head. "Thunderbird Five has a program to pick up any reference to the family. Alan had his ID on him. And it wasn't in the car. Dad's phone was – battery is dead, but the phone was there."

"And Alan's phone is back in Bailey," Jean sighed. "He left it at the diner. But so was his wallet."

Walking over towards where the railing was ripped, Scott mused, "Well, Alan tends to leave his wallet either in his desk or his student bag. He usually just carried a small billfold, just large enough for an ID, some cash, a picture and the occasional credit card."

"Alan has his own credit card?" Jean said in dismay. "He's sixteen!"

Scott chuckled. "Don't worry – Dad and John monitor its use and Alan actually has his own debit card. Kid has been designing software for over a year and set up a separate account from his school account." He frowned a bit. "At least, that is how long he has been selling his work through the company. Before that, he was doing it on his own and using a re-chargeable debit card."

Jean frowned as she examined the broken railing. "What was he doing with the money?"

Shaking his head, Scott sighed. "He won't say. But John knows. And HE won't tell me either."

Absently, Jean responded. "Then it has to be on the up-and-up. John is the straightest arrow in the quiver." Looking over the edge, Jean sighed. There was a good chance the other car could have gone through the railing. Or it could be storm damage. If the other car had gone through the railing, it should be visible from here, wouldn't it? Turning to Scott, Jean asked, "Did you see any other cars down there?"

When Scott didn't answer, Jean tapped him on his shoulder, wondering what could have drawn his attention on the ground. "Yo – Scooter? Can you hear me? What is it?"

Scott straightened and turned, a small billfold clutched in his hand. Jean was concerned by his silence and finally pulled the billfold from his hand and felt her heart clench at the sight of Alan's ID and a family photo looking up at them, the happy smiles seeming to mock them…

* * *

><p>Alan stirred from his spot on the barn floor. He knew there was a generator and the phone in his grandparents' house was satellite, as well as a land-line – his father's determination that weather wouldn't be able to prevent him from being able to contact the farm. Something about a storm when Alan was a baby…<p>

Listening carefully, Alan realized he could still hear the feral dog outside the barn. Lying back, Alan shivered from more than just the cool air in the barn. No one lived at the farm any more. So the odds of someone finding him in here were slim. Alan's only real hope was that the dog ran out of steam before he did.

Grabbing the old blanket, Alan once more covered himself up and tried to get warm again. He felt as if he would never be warm again…

Drifting back off to sleep, racking coughs roused him again before they quieted again, letting Alan once more fade away.

As the wind began to pick up once more, making the barn even colder, Alan did start to feel warmer. Unfortunately, this was due to the temperature that was beginning to rise inside his body and not any kindness from an unforgiving Mother Nature.

* * *

><p>Scott tucked his brother's billfold into a small inside pocket of his uniform and calmly made his way back to the truck. Jean cast a last glance over at the broken guard rail before heading to the back of her police vehicle. Grabbing some "caution" tape, she tied off the entire bridge, especially the broken railing. Taking out her phone, she texted the info to the state police, who would make sure the info was forwarded appropriately. Truthfully, Jean doubted anything beyond basic repairs would be done for at least two weeks. The bridge actually saw little traffic and would be easy to allow for vehicles to be re-routed around it.<p>

Casting one last glance at the broken railing, Jean froze when she saw the fragments of where a pair of jeans had caught on the twisted metal. Looking down, she was sure that was how Alan's billfold had landed on the ground.

As she walked towards the truck, Jean's eyes were drawn towards some frozen muddy ground. Kneeling down, she waved excitedly to Scott.

Scott sighed and climbed back out of the SUV, and snapped as he approached Jean.

"Did you actually find something or are you going to chew me out for being a pouty ass?"

"You're tired, scared and tired – yes, I know I said tired twice. Add to the fact that this is Alan, who you practically raised, your uber-big brother, mother-hen, worry-wart, pain-in-the-ass self is naturally at the forefront. I forgive you for being a jerk in advance. But check these footprints out."

Scott looked at them. Sure they looked new. But they couldn't be sure…

"If you are thinking you can't be sure they are Alan's, guess again," Jean said as she typed something into the phone. "According to Brain Boy, they are."

Scott snorted at Jean's childhood nickname for John. "And why is that?"

"Ever since Alan made his first track team, John has made sure Alan had really good track shoes. I noticed the ones that he had on at the diner only because I had read about them on-line. It's a Shu."

"Of course it's a shoe," Scott scoffed, only to stop when Jeannie giggled.

"No. It's a Shu – S – H – U, so named for the Egyptian God of Wind and Air. They are sold exclusively through a small sports store near Harvard. You have to KNOW someone and John went to school with the owner's son. They only sell 250 pairs each series, and each pair is numbered. See – Series 17 – A – 093. 17th year, first run of the design, the 93rd pair off the assembly line. Any under 100 are custom made, so John takes Alan to get measured for two pair a year. These are his older pair, as he left the one he got in the fall at school." Jean grinned. "John really loves the fact that Alan runs track and not baseball."

"Tell me about it," Scott grumbled as he looked at the footprint. Sure enough, it was a little faded. But the hieroglyphic-like logo and the alpha-numeric code underneath it was clear.

"How do you know its Alan's though?"

"Well, if they only sell 250 of each line, what are the odds of someone else having them?" Jean asked. "That and I had John check his credit card records and that was the pair he gave Alan last year as one of his Christmas presents. One for Christmas, one for his birthday – slightly belated as the B series for the year doesn't come out until Memorial Day – and Alan uses the A series in Spring Track and B series for Fall."

"So Alan was able to move under his own steam at this point," Scott mused.

"Not all that steady, though," Jean worried aloud.

"We are fairly sure he has a head injury," Scott reminded her.

Jean nodded. "So – we have a sixteen year old boy, with unknown injuries and I would say that Adair didn't escape injuries himself. Where would they go in their current condition?"

Scott grinned. "Home." At Jean's confused look, he hastily explained. "Alan was only ten when we left Bailey for good. I can count on one hand the number of places he would feel safe at. Your mom's, the old house near town or –"

"The Tracy Farm!" Jean interrupted with excitement. "And this road leads to just behind the lower fields of the farm! If Alan were to follow it, he should be there."

"And with him and Dad having been there recently, hopefully Alan remembers there is a generator and a satellite phone system there," Scott added.

"We'll keep an eye out for him but..." Jean pressed a few more keys in her phone as she turned back to the truck. "I'm also asking that Amy-chick to get me Adair's cell info. Maybe we can coordinate that GPS chip and find them, in case they aren't together or…well, if we need to."

It was with a much lighter heart that Jean and Scott drove away from the bridge. Alan was alive, they just knew it. Anything else would be fixable –

As long as they could get to him in time.

* * *

><p>Sarah came into the medical command tent, working quickly to tend to three injured people they had found on the recon. Of the two adults, one was quickly treated and released while the second adult Billy looked over and arranged to transport to a nearby medical center.

"You did a good job," Billy said casually as he watched the female member of the Thunderbirds finish patching up an injury on a toddler.

"On her father or her?" Sarah asked as she gave the tiny girl a gentle pat on the shoulder before beginning to clean a small cut on her leg.

"Both," the doctor said. "You should be a doctor."

Sarah shrugged. "I do have medical training."

"Really?" Billy asked. "Where did you go to school?"

Chuckling, Sarah shook her head. "Nice try – no names, no identifiers. It's our policy."

Billy grinned. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Looking over the toddler, he smiled at her. "And how about you, sweetie? Can you give your name?"

Sarah patted his arm. "She saw her father just get badly hurt and her uncle killed. Her mother was away visiting some relatives in Texas but the National Guard said that they would let your sheriff know so she can be notified. The family was pinned in their home for over eighteen hours. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't need some intensive therapy."

The young doctor looked saddened. "Well, did you get any info on the family?"

Nodding, Sarah picked up the little girl and cuddled her. "According to records, the family that lived there was named the Cobbs. Lynda is the wife, Adam and John were the brothers – John is in route to the hospital, Adam is – And this is Caroline, but I think someone is called Carrie."

Billy took all that in and asked, "Do you want me to find someone to take care of her?"

Shaking her head, Sarah explained. "The Red Cross said they have something set up at the church. Someone will be out soon. The team I was with is on a rest period. I can watch her until the Red Cross person gets here."

"You should get something to eat -" Billy began only to have Millie come up behind them.

"Alright, I have two mugs of chicken noodle soup. Anyone hungry?"

Behind her visor, Sarah smiled at the kindly woman she remembered from her childhood in Bailey. She wasn't surprised Billy didn't recognize her. He had mainly only been here in the summer time and the only Tracy – or honorary Tracy in her case – that he really knew had been Scott. And in that case, he had been jealous of the other boy, thinking that Scott and Jeannie had _liked _each other instead of liking each other.

With gentle words, Sarah was able to get Carrie to eat some soup and drink a little milk. Eventually, the toddler became fussy as exhaustion began to weigh in on her. Sarah finally picked up the little girl, wrapped her in a blanket and rocked her against the shoulder as she sang to her, much as she had once comforted another traumatized toddler.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>Way up high,<em>  
><em>There's a land that I heard of<em>  
><em>Once in a lullaby.<em>_

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue,<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true.<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me.

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops__  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me.<em>_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow.  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
>Beyond the rainbow<br>Why, oh why can't I?_

The little girl was asleep as a Red Cross worker entered the area, gently removing the sleeping child from Sarah's arms.

"You're good at that as well," Billy smiled, while Sarah drained her now cold soup. "You sure you don't have kids."

"Little brother," Sarah explained. "I best get back to the recon team. We'll see if we can't find you some more patients, Doc."

As Sarah took off, Billy watched her leave with a grin. "Good luck with that, Dorothy," he joked to the now empty tent. "I'll keep the home fires burning until you click your heels."

Billy began to clean up, waiting for his next patient – another one of the recon teams had called ahead to say they were bringing in two more injured people – as he gave a small prayer of thanksgiving that there were people like the Thunderbirds in it. That to him was a sign that the angels watching over them that his late mother had always promised really were there – and some of them wore space suits.

* * *

><p><strong>Alan – Hi! It's me, Alan again. This is my well behaved, not gonna act up, brother Gordon.<strong>

**Gordon – I'm gonna behave?**

**Alan – Kate said you would.**

**Gordon – Alright, on that note, we have Iniysa who says, _"Noooooo! Don't hurt TJ! At least don't let Scott hurt him! LOL! I picture Scott being the kill first, ask questions later kind of guy when it comes tohurt family members being in danger." _Huh, she must know Scott, right?**

**Alan (chuckles) – Yep. OK, here is ayjaydee, with _"Poor TJ. Just gotta say, I'm not liking Scotty's conclusions and I really hope TJ doesn't die and they find out that he helped Alan. If you can't tell, I really like this guy. (In other words, let him live happily ever after with Amy, please.)"_ Sounds good to me.**

**Gordon – Yeah, cause CC listens to you.**

**Alan – CC doesn't like to listen to anyone.**

**Gordon – True 'nuff. (Alan rolls his eyes, making Gordon defensive.) Hey! I can do street. (Huffs) Fine! JoTracy123 writes, "_well done on this chapter. looking forward to what you have planned next for poor Alan. you must really have a soft spot for him"_**

**Alan (sighs) And the sad truth is CC is one of my biggest fans. Now, we have one from thunderbird5 –the reader, not John's home away from home. _"Heavens Scott. Give the guy a chance. Why would a killer go down there to get Alan out? He would have let him die down there. Really. Well, Alan. That was not a good idea to leave the darn truck. Scott are there looking for you. Poor, poor Tj. I hope Alan will come up for you before his brothers bite your head off. Tj should watch out for that dog. I hope Alan would stay where he is. Heavens knows. His luck mite run out by the way his going. Sigh." _You consider me lucky? Seriously?**

**Gordon – You lived.**

**Alan – Point.**

**Gordon – Speaking of someone who doesn't care if you live or die. Sam1 says, _"Uh-oh, and now we have a ticked off Scott. And Jeannie. Best hope that Kate doesn't join in._**

What is it with you and putting Alan in more danger? Aggressive fighting dog?  
>Sheesh, CC!"<p>

**Ok, all I have to say is Alan has survived all of his encounters with CC – SOME people can't say that.**

**Alan (snickers) Ah-hem – Now, we have SurviveEternity saying, _"So, TJ is risking life and limb to save Alan's life and he's gonna get murdered by Scott for doing so. Life is so not fair."_ All I can say is the same thing Gordy and I have said about big brother – he's gotta catch ya first!**

**Gordon – Ah, Alan – I've taught you well. Here is Darkflame's Pyre, writing _"Ah! No; wrong end of the stick, Scotty, though I can hardly blame you, mate! I really don't think it's fair how TJ keeps getting nailed for stuff. Yes, he made a REALLY idiotic error; but jeez; the poor guy has tried to make himself into a better man, and he's still trying to help Alan, despite the fact that he's possibly dying himself, and he's got basically no idea where the kid may have gone." _Because Scott is being rational at the moment.**

"Ack, ack, ack for Alan being stuck in a barn, sick, injured and unconscious  
>once again! Does he even have brain cells left? He's been rattled about so<br>much over the past few years, who knows? It really is very mean; imagine how  
>you'd feel if it were Jeff writing a story, and it's your daughter going<br>through all the stuff Alan's had happen to him? Just sayin'. .^_^."

**Alan – HEY!**

**Gordon (hurries along) -_On the other hand, hahahahaha for the camaraderie between Scooter and Jeannie; I can just imagine the things that those two may have gotten up to as teens, thick as thieves the both of them... Maybe one day we can have a teen-Tracy  
>oneshot? Please?( Btw, I am still very much set on having Jeannie answer<br>reviews, with Scott if possible; I don't mind if it's only once; I'm beggin'  
>you; look at me, on my knees and everything!)" <em>You know, it would keep them busy.**

**Alan – Good idea. **

**Gordon – I have them on occasion. "_Billy's got a bit of an odd feeling where the Thunderbirds are concerned. I'd love for him to be able to work it out too; he's gotta be an amazing guy to impress and coincidentally deal with Jean and all her impressive willpower...And we can never have too many agents. But, thinking about that, at this rate,  
>half of Bailey will know about the Tracys... Drattit; there goes that plan!" <em>Or, we could just have some trustworthy friends, ya know. "_Oh, and one last thing; lol-ing over the little 'Mr. Tracy won't leave until we find his son. He looks pretty smart. Bet he can manage the equipment until we get back.' hahahahaha! That made me laugh!" _Yeah, and anything that keeps Dad calm and distracted is a good thing.**

Alan (mutters) – God knows he's had enough practice with you. (At Gordon's dirty look, Alan speaks quickly.) Thera-Rocklynn said, _"Amazing and awesome chapter! I love this story! I can't wait to read more of your exciting and amazing and awesome story! Have a great and wonderful day!" _Um, I can only say, de-caf tastes about the same as caffeinated beverages.

**Gordon – Not according to Dad. Ah, here is one from your newest torturer. ThunderbirdMom – "_Another fantastic chapter! Love the interactions of Scott/Jeannie and Jeff/Millie. Really hoping TJ doesn't get eaten by the dogs. Also very clever  
>way to get Jeff able to man mobile control." <em>If it makes you feel better, there is only one dog. I think.**

**Alan – Not helping, Gordo. Ah, laurashrub wrote, "_Scott, I understand your logic. I understand your fears. Heck, I even understand how your brain functions. But do you happen to recall a little saying about assuming? No? Well ask Jeannie to drive it into your thick skull because TJ has managed to earn a small fanbase and things will go badly if you hurt him. (CC gets a free pass being creator and all)" _Ah, the romance of the anti-hero.**

**Gordon – Anti-hero? Have you been reading Onaha's romance novels?**

**Alan – No, my literature text book, Fish-face. **

**Gordon – Oh, yeah. Hey, here is one from mizz-shy-gurl. _" Loved the chapter, but does this mean that Alan's not going to be seriously hurt? Shame."_ Can't you feel the love, Sprout?**

**Alan – That's love? I'd sooner join a monastery. **

**Gordon – You do know we aren't Catholic, right?**

**Alan – Yeah, but CC is and it was her joke**

**Gordon – You are getting her humor too well. OK, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 said,  
><em>"I hope Scott and Jean finds Alan soon. He doesn't need to be out in the cold<br>much longer. I wish he stayed in T.J's truck and didn't move."_ Yes, but then CC would have to end the story and she hasn't finished outlining the next story.**

**Alan – Glad I can oblige, CC. Hey, one from Scott's stalker sammygirl1963. _"Ya know, it really does my heart good to see that the Tracy siblings are just as protective of Scott as he is of them, even though Scott is the oldest and would be appalled if he knew Virgil had considered drugging him to make him sleep some. LOL, that all it took to make it happen was to have John drag him onto Two for a talking with Kate!" _**

**Gordon – Kate could knock him out faster, too!**

**Alan (snicker) "_Way to go Jeannie for giving Scott heck about keeping the secret from you, but I also understand his point. The more people who know their secret, the more  
>dangerous it becomes for the Tracys and all those involved through marriage<br>and birth. They do what they must to keep their loved ones safe." _Yep, but we all need someone we can talk to and now Scott has Jeannie. Hopefully, that will help his stress levels. **

**Gordon – I know something that will help more.**

**Alan – What's that? (Gordon sputters for a minute before Alan spots something that was buried under the messages from reviewers.) Oh, pasta and meat sauce. Thanks, CC! **

**Gordon – See! She likes you best. She feeds you.**

**Alan – Yeah, if only I wasn't always worried she thought it would be my last meal. So, review folks and keep CC happy. Pass the parmesan cheese, Gordy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds. Do not, do not, do not. But...I am considering changing my pen name to Dark Goddess of All Things Evil. Just kidding. It would be too much of a pain to change it since I put it on each chapter.**_

_**Oh - And I don't own the song "Little Wonders" from the movie "Meet the Robinsons". **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Scott and Jean drove down the road, stopping occasionally when they spotted something off to the side. Most of the time it had nothing to do with Alan or TJ Adair; but twice it had.

Somewhere around the half-way point, they found a baseball cap that Jean had last seen in TJ Adair's back pocket. As she picked it up and explained its significance to Scott, he looked at his best friend in concern.

"Jeannie?" Scott asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"That girl," Jean said slowly. "Amy. She really has faith in Adair, doesn't she?"

"Maybe he's a good actor."

"Or," she countered. "Maybe he really has changed. I've read his jacket. He was never a violent criminal. And when he found out what his partner had planned, Adair was apparently appalled and turned on the man."

"What do you mean, what they planned? They planned on abducting my baby brother – my literally baby brother – for money,"

Scott scoffed. "Are you saying he didn't know? Because I was there. I saw him reach for Alan."

Jean stared at Scott in surprise. "Your dad never told you?" she finally whispered. "Never mind, let's get -"

"Damn it, Jeannie," Scott snapped. "Dad never told me what?"

Sighing, Jean looked like she wanted to keep silent but knew from experience that Scotty wouldn't let her.

"Jeremiah Paulson never had any intention of giving Alan back to your family. He had a link to an illegal adoption ring. He was planning on getting half a million dollars from your family and then selling Alan to the adoption ring. They already had leads on three families and a bidding war going. Apparently, a healthy blond, blue-eyed baby boy was worth millions to the ring."

Scott had become so pale that Jean was afraid her friend was about to pass out. "What the hell," he muttered. "What sick twisted soul is determined to take Allie away from us?"

"We're gonna find him, Scooter," Jean insisted.

"Yeah, we are, Jelly-Bean," Scott sighed as he let her lead him back to the SUV, both of them flinching as another cold November wind sprayed dirt into their face.

As they drove off, Scott pulled out Alan's billfold, tracing the lines of his little brother's face as he prayed.

"_Mom – take care of our baby until I can get to him. I haven't forgotten my promise. I won't forget my promise."_

The barn on the Tracy Farm was sturdily built, but the recent storms had caused some damage. As the cold winds continued to blow, Alan had been shivering where he lay. But his shivering was becoming less – and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

* * *

><p>A few times, Alan did begin to regain consciousness. But as he did, Alan would hear the feral dog outside, howling louder than the winds and his claws digging into the wooden doors. Luckily for Alan, most of the damage was higher than the dog could reach and nothing was currently near the structure that the animal could climb.<p>

As he lay curled up on the ground, Alan felt a gentle hand rub over his cheek, bringing a blessed coolness. The smell of lilacs filled his senses and he smiled as he sighed, never connecting the fact those lilac flowers he could smell bloomed in the spring. Alan shouldn't smell them. Then again, he shouldn't be hearing the gentle voice that began to sing to him.

_**Let it go,  
>Let it roll right off your shoulder<br>Don't you know  
>the hardest part is over<br>Let it in,  
>Let your clarity define you<br>in the end  
>We will only just remember how it feels<strong>_

_**Our lives are made**_  
><em><strong>in these small hours<strong>_  
><em><strong>These little wonders,<strong>_  
><em><strong>these twists &amp; turns of fate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time falls away,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but these small hours,<strong>_  
><em><strong>these small hours still remain<strong>_

_**Let it slide,**_  
><em><strong>Let your troubles fall behind you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>until you feel it all around you<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I don't mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>if it's me you need to turn to<strong>_  
><em><strong>we'll get by,<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's the heart that really matters in the end<strong>_

_**Our lives are made**_  
><em><strong>in these small hours<strong>_  
><em><strong>These little wonders,<strong>_  
><em><strong>these twists &amp; turns of fate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time falls away,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but these small hours,<strong>_  
><em><strong>these small hours still remain<strong>_

_**All of my regret**_  
><em><strong>will wash away somehow<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I cannot forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>the way I feel right now<strong>_

"Mama," Alan whispered as his shivering ceased all together, causing a ghostly Lucy Tracy to look even more heartbroken.

"_Oh, my baby," Lucy whispered into the wind. "You hold on. Hold on, your big brother is coming for you. I miss you so much, my little surprise – But the family needs you even more. Hold on, baby, hold on."_

* * *

><p>The second item found by Scott and Jean was actually on the Tracy property, at the end of the long driveway leading back to the farmhouse.<p>

"Stop!" Scott practically yelled as he opened his door.

Jean had barely been able to apply the brakes, and hadn't even put the SUV into park when Scott threw the door open and leapt onto the ground. But once the deputy had the vehicle parked, she quickly joined Scott in a small gullet next to the mailbox. Well, where the mailbox used to be. The post was snapped in half, with no sign of the box itself. No mail had been delivered there in ages, Jeff Tracy having arranged a post office box in town for what little "snail mail" they had. But Jean knew that the box had been there since before Mr. Tracy was born and his late mother had faithfully painted it for years, her own mother having assumed the duty a few years ago.

"What is it?" Jean asked in concern, seeing Scott's helmeted head bent down as he knelt on the cold ground.

Scott turned and looked around at Jean, the visor covering his expression as he held out a single sneaker to her. Jean took the offered shoe and sighed, having recognized it instantly.

"Allie," Jean sighed before she let a small smile cross her face. "Remember when he was little? Your mama just couldn't keep shoes on his feet. How many times did we have to hunt through stores to find his missing shoes?"

Scott chuckled sadly. "Way too many, Jean. Way too many."

"Well," Jean said sensibly. "We are on the right track. Maybe we'll get to the house and Allie will be curled up in bed."

"Maybe," Scott sighed as the two of them climbed back into the SUV. But in his heart, he was worried. If Alan had made it safely to the main house, surely the teenager would have called someone.

* * *

><p>At the barn, the feral dog had found a small crack in the wood boards next to the main doors. With a growl, he used his powerful jaw and razor sharp claws to dig at the wood, slowly making the hole bigger. Usually, dogs would not attack a human like he wanted to. But he was a creature that operated on pure instincts. He wanted food and saw Alan as a wounded animal – ripe for hunting.<p>

The dog had no name. He was a blend of Rottweiler and German Sheppard, both animals long used in law enforcement and the military for their intelligence, fierce loyalty and strength. Sadly, this was a dog mutated by years of abuse and a reality where if he did not decimate his opponent, he would not be fed. And now he was cold and hungry. He had not been able to get into the house, but he could enter this place. And inside was food.

TJ Adair stumbled once more as he approached the old farm house. There hadn't been a name on the mail box – hell, there hadn't been a mailbox – but hopefully someone was home and had a working cell phone. TJ felt like crap and knew he needed help, but first he needed someone to find Alan Tracy.

Stumbling yet again, TJ looked down to see the remains of a blue and white metal mailbox. His eyes went wide in surprise when he read the name on the box – "Tracy".

It may have come from miles away but TJ suspected this was the mailbox from down the driveway. He knew Jeff Tracy's parents had had a farm just outside of Bailey, one of the reasons the billionaire had chosen to both start his business there as well as having originally intending to raise his family in the small town. There were numerous farms surrounding Bailey, and were considered to be a part of the town itself.

Looking down once more, TJ saw an odd set of footprints, one from a sneaker and the other – a sock? OK, that was strange. As the cold wind howled once more, TJ again started towards the farm house only to freeze at another howl. But this wasn't the wind.

Moving faster than he thought he could, TJ started at the sight of a vicious-looking dog pulling at the wood planks near a damaged but solid looking door on the large barn. He wasn't sure how he knew, but TJ was certain – Alan was in that barn.

"Hey, Cujo!" TJ snarled, matching the dog growl for growl. "Pick on someone your own size," he snapped as he threw the mailbox at the dog.

A small yelp as the metal mailbox met the dog's shoulder.

"OK, Adair," TJ muttered. "That was brilliant. Get the crazed animal to attack you. Yeah. Good idea."

TJ started to run towards the farmhouse but he was exhausted and hurt. The dog had seen better days but he was driven by survival instincts as much as TJ: plus, he was hungry and had known nothing but cruelty from man.

The breath was knocked from TJ as eighty pounds of fur and taut muscle slammed into him. Rolling as he hit the ground, TJ tried to scramble backwards in an effort to escape but soon found the feral animal firmly on his chest, its vicious teeth bared as the powerful jaws approached TJ's throat…

* * *

><p>Jeff was still seated at the control and command, proud that he managed to keep a straight face whenever anyone commended him on how well he was adapting to working with International Rescue. He knew it was rumored – but never, <em>ever – <em>confirmed that Tracy Enterprises had helped to build the Thunderbirds. Well…they had, hadn't they?

There were distinct advantages to being the sole owner of the company. Not being answerable to any stockholders was definitely the biggest one.

"How's it going, Jeff?" Amos Taylor asked as he sat heavily in a nearby chair.

"The search and rescue teams have found almost everyone who was unaccounted for," Jeff said. "Teams Alpha and Charlie are coming back, in fact."

Amos nodded as he leaned back and sighed. "Lost another one of the kids from the bus accident. Five kids who will never get to grow up, five families devastated."

Now it was Jeff's turn to nod as he played with a few switches. "Part of me wants to say I understand. When Lucy died…" his voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish his thought. Amos could recall how devastated the man had been at the death of his beloved wife.

"To lose a spouse is hard – but to bury one of your children?" Jeff sighed. "I've been lucky. I just hope…Amos, I can't lose Allie. He's my baby. I love all my boys, but Alan is…he's special. If we lost anyone else, our family would recover in time. If we lose Alan – I don't think we could make it back from that."

Amos stood back up and grasped Jeff's shoulder in support. "Keep the faith, Jeff. The boy has angels watching over him, I just know it." At Jeff's surprised look, he chuckled. "Jeannie reads parts of Scott's letters aloud. That youngest of yours has been a handful since the day he was born. He's needed heaven on his side."

Jeff smiled sadly. Yeah, Alan had to have angels or they would have lost him a long time ago. _Please_, he prayed silently. _Please be with my baby one more time._

* * *

><p>Keifer Dutton glared at the television screen. He had been assigned to work the phones and coordinate resources from the Sheriff's office. Partly he knew it was because no matter what else was said about him, he was good at detail work. A bigger part was that Jeannie Bates was working point at the rescue site – and the sheriff wanted to keep them apart for safety's sake.<p>

As he perused through the reports, several drew his attention. Jeff Tracy had been rescued from the banks of a swollen river – what had been a dried out river bed? And Alan Tracy was missing?

Thinking of the news stories that had crossed the screen – the bus accident, the shopping center collapse, babies delivered by Thunderbirds (and wasn't he furious that he didn't get to meet them!) and the like – Keifer hadn't once seen any mention of the Tracys. Pulling open a desk drawer, Keifer found a small business card that had been given to him a few months back. A new reporter had come to Kansas City and had been fascinated that Keifer had been from Bailey – home town of Jeff Tracy. Pressing the card into his hand, she had insisted that he call her – _personally – _if any news stories about the Tracys emerged.

Picking up the phone, Keifer listened to it ring as he glanced around to make sure he was alone. When the call was answered on the other line, he spoke quickly.

"Hi – it's Keifer. Keifer Dutton. Keifer Dutton from Bailey. Keifer Dutton, the deputy from Bailey, Kansas – Jeff Tracy's home town. Yes, hi. Well," Keifer drawled as he leaned back in his chair. "I thought you would be interested to know that Jeff Tracy and his youngest son, Alan, were in Bailey when the first twister hit yesterday. Jeff Tracy was rescued but Alan is still missing. No, it doesn't look good at the moment. I think Mr. Tracy is still at the command center at the middle school here in Bailey. No, thank you, Ms. Nevada or can I call you Ana?"

* * *

><p>TJ drew back as far as he could, the fetid breath of the dog and the drool would have made him wince in the best of cases. Having the vicious teeth inches from his throat was not the best case scenario in his book.<p>

Somewhere in the background, TJ thought he heard the sounds of an approaching vehicle. He hoped he did. He hoped it was the sound of another human yelling and a door – or two? – slamming shut. But as the dog's growling suddenly ceased, TJ realized what the next sound he had heard was.

A gunshot.

Two pairs of gloved hands reached out and pulled the now dead dog from on top of TJ.

"Mr. Adair?" Deputy Landman was addressing him as she re-holstered her sidearm. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll live," TJ murmured as he tried to look at the man – man? – helping him to his feet. "Are you -" his voice trailed off as he stared at what looked to be a space man behind him.

"This is Op One of International Rescue," the deputy explained. "We were looking into who had been on an accident on the bridge. It was the vehicle you left Bailey in."

"Alan," TJ said hastily. "I tracked him here. I think he's in the barn. That dog was trying to get in to the barn."

"Alan Tracy?" Jean asked in clarification.

TJ nodded. "Yeah – the car he was in got swept down the river. I saw it happen. His dad fell – do you know if he is ok?"

"D- Mr. Tracy is fine," Op One assured him. "How did you get the boy out? We saw what was left of his car."

"Some idiot driver slammed into me," TJ explained. "But I was already trying to get to Alan. Thank god the car he was in was wedged against a pylon. Damaged the truck even more," he sighed. "I think that it was the same car that ran me off the road earlier."

"A red Mustang convertible?" Jean asked in dismay.

TJ turned to her in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I'm definitely gonna kill that bitch," Jean muttered. Although Scott hadn't said a word, he briefly nodded behind TJ's back.

"C'mon," TJ said quickly. "Let's get that kid. He has a head injury," TJ explained as he got his second wind, hurrying towards the barn.

"If he has a head injury," Op One asked, "what is he doing out here?"

TJ shook his head, forcing his aching hands to grasp the handle of the barn. When he groaned in pain, Deputy Landman gently pushed him aside and grabbed at the door. "Not sure," TJ admitted as the door barn began to open. "He wandered off when I fell asleep. But he needs help – I know that much."

The deputy and the Thunderbird entered the barn, both of them sucking in their breaths at the sight in front of them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Consider yourselves lucky - I thought of ending the chapter when the dog attacked TJ. Reviews will be answered by one of the following pairs: Scott and Kate, Virgil and Sarah or John and Emily. Yes, the wives are gonna get their say! - CC**_


	16. Chapter 15

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - No.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Scott and Jean both sucked in the breaths. There, lying before them, bruised, scraped, and looking quite fragile, was Alan. But was it a living Alan?

A small groan and a slight movement allowed both of them to breathe once more. Rushing forward, they began to gently examine the teenager.

"He's got some bad cuts," Scott said, his voice muffled by his visor. "And this head injury definitely needs medical attention." Feeling over Alan's neck and shoulders, he shook his head. "Neck feels off – nothing broken, I think, but it's definitely muscle strain. Whiplash, maybe?"

Jean nodded from Alan's feet. "Scraped up his foot when he lost his shoe and based on the swelling, I'd say he sprained his ankle. Could even be how he lost his shoe." Glancing up, Jean gestured towards Alan. "His flesh feels warm down here. No sign of infected cuts down on his lower half. How is his breathing?"

Scott leaned forward and frowned. "Sounds congested." Leaning closer, he pressed his helmet, making sure the sensors were on, to Alan's chest. "Definitely congested. I don't think it's his lungs. Well, they are not at risk of collapse or anything. Exposure could have led to bronchitis or pneumonia." Pulling off his left glove, Scott pushed up his sleeve slightly and gently touched Alan's face.

Looking over at Jean, Scott shook his head. "He's burning up. 102 or 103 maybe. We need to get him back to base, STAT."

"Shouldn't you get him to the hospital?" TJ asked from behind them.

Jean and Scott almost jumped in surprise, Scott hastily pulling his glove back on and absently touching his visor to assure himself it was in place.

"We're closer to where we set up base than a hospital," Scott said gruffly. "And his father is there as well. Alan Tracy is a minor and will need someone to sign for him for medical care." It wasn't the truest of reasons, but it was close enough.

"OK," Jean sighed as she stood. "I have supplies in my truck, including a collapsible stretcher. What say we get the Sprout loaded up and back to -"

Scott and TJ both stared at her as she froze suddenly before running to the door.

"Deputy Landman?" TJ asked. "What's wrong?"

Looking frantically around the barn, Jean gasped. "This old barn won't take much more."

"Much more what?" TJ asked as Jean ran back towards Alan. By that time Scott had also become absolutely still, while TJ was becoming aware of a loud sound outside. Moving quickly, Scott slid his arms under his baby brother's shoulders and knees, gently but firmly pulling the boy into his grasp.

"C'mon," Jean said urgently, grabbing TJ's arm. "There's a pretty solid shelter in the basement. We gotta get in the house."

TJ followed along, freezing once they got outside. A twister, one even bigger than the one he had survived the night before, was drunkenly weaving towards the farm – and had them all dead in its sights.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Tracy?"<p>

Jeff looked up and tried not to smile as John entered the area.

"Hello, um, Op Two, correct?"

John smiled behind his visor. "Yes, sir. I wanted to say thank you for helping."

Jeff shrugged, aware that Billy had followed John back to the command post.

"I needed something to distract me," Jeff admitted, glaring at Billy when he started to take Jeff's pulse. "Can I help you?" he growled.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter-in-law called."

"Kate or Emily?" Jeff sighed.

"How do you know it's not Sarah Jane?" Billy questioned.

Jeff froze for a moment, before quickly answering. "Because Sarah Jane wouldn't call to give orders – and someone gave an order about me, right?"

Billy chuckled. "Sounds about right. I didn't really know Sarah Jane Woodbury, but she never struck me as all that outgoing."

John held back a laugh when his father muttered, "She has her moments."

Nodding, Billy pulled Jeff upright. "Well, Dr. Emily Tracy said that you needed to get some rest. When they find Alan, you'll need your energy. And, if you are a good boy and lay down for at least thirty minutes, she'll send you a video of your granddaughter. Apparently, Miss Elizabeth has learned how to roll over."

"She has?" Jeff grinned. "That's our girl," he said proudly.

John was dying to see that himself. "I tell you what Mr. Tracy – you can lay down in Thunderbird Two and I'll help you get a video link to your home so you can see your granddaughter in action."

Jeff smiled as he let his second son help him up. He really wasn't feeling that great but this would help. Of course, nothing would really make him feel better until he had Alan back. And he had to get his youngest son back.

He just had to.

* * *

><p>Kate Tracy turned off a switch, once more ceasing communication with Thunderbird Five. She had several reports from Tracy Enterprises she could have been reviewing but somehow she just didn't have the energy to do so.<p>

"Dammit," she growled as she slammed a fist into the communications panel.

"Now what did that poor panel ever do to you?" Emily asked wryly as she entered command and control.

"This isn't how today was supposed to go," Kate grumbled. "Today we were all supposed to be gathering for Scott's birthday. Today was supposed to be a nice family day."

Emily raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I'm chalking this up to the hormones." When Kate glared at her, she chuckled.

"Kate, they're International Rescue. Once you have the baby, you want to take a more active role as well. Birthdays, holidays, a full night's sleep – they will all be at risk. Both of us knew what we were getting into with this."

Rubbing her stomach in an unconscious attempt to remind herself of why she needed to keep calm, Kate nodded.

"I know. Even though Dad was mainly a desk jockey by the time I was born, there were days…and Mom often had big cases that kept her at the office so much that she kept a change of clothes there."

"It's more than that isn't it?" Emily asked as she sat on the couch.

Putting her fingers together, Kate leaned forward.

"They still haven't found Alan," Kate said softly.

Emily nodded, moving her arm so it rested on a back cushion so she could put her chin in her palm. "I know. I contacted the doctor at the scene about Dad."

"Dad – damn it," Kate muttered. "I forgot about Dad. How is he?"

"Tired, sore and pushing himself too far," Emily groused.

"Oh," Kate yawned. "Par for the course then."

"Somebody needs to rest," Emily said firmly.

"How you going to get Dad to rest?"

Emily's eyebrow went up again as she began to stand. "Dad is being bribed and bullied. John is back at the command post and I gave Dr. Landman orders to get Dad to rest. To assure that, I sent a video of Emily rolling over – Knowing my husband, he is generously offering Thunderbird Two's sickbay for Dad to lie down so that he'll get to watch Little Miss Sunshine do her thing."

Kate chuckled, barely realizing that Emily had taken her by elbow and drawing her up. Yawning again, she looked over at Emily.

"Elizabeth rolled over? But she's not even six weeks old."

Emily pulled Kate over to the couch. "Babies can roll over as young as one month, it happens anytime from one to six months. She's also trying to sit up. Brief moments of sitting upright can also occur as young as one month. I wouldn't be surprised if Elizabeth manages it by Thanksgiving."

Yawning, Kate absently noticed she was now on the couch. In her current state, the former FBI agent allowed her sister-in-law to push her into a reclining position. "Tracys – overachievers even in diapers."

Emily giggled before gently covering Kate with a blanket. "And they wear us to a frazzle. Which is why you need to get some rest."

"Command and…" Kate yawned widely even as her words slurred and her eyes drooped.

"I can run it or Tin-Tin," Emily said firmly. "Onaha has Elizabeth. You need to worry about yourself and the baby."

"I am worried about the baby…Oh," Kate lamely answered. "You mean my baby, not Alan. Scott will be so upset if we can't find Alan alright."

On that thought, Kate drifted off while Emily blinked back tears. "Not just Scott," Emily muttered. "I don't know what the entire family would do."

Emily headed towards the desk, glancing at a few of the pictures Jeff had placed around the room. Picking up one of Alan and Jeff, smudged with dirt and motor oil from working on an old car here on the island, Emily smiled at the sheer joy of the moment that had been caught by the camera.

"Bring him home, guys," Emily whispered before setting the picture back down and heading to the desk. With Kate's soft snores in the background, Emily sat in the command chair and pulled out her data-pad. There should be some downtime and Emily had plenty of work of her own to deal with. Babies had a tendency to interrupt paperwork. She would take moments when she could…

* * *

><p>Gordon arrived just behind John, but seeing his brother headed towards the command tent, he decided to check on the National Guard.<p>

"How's it going?" Gordon asked.

"Not bad," a major said. "No more bodies, with almost all souls accounted for."

"What's the total?"

A young sergeant handed a data pad to the major for a signature before choosing to answer for the Guard.

"Fourteen dead, including five from the bus crash – that presumes none of the injured die from their injuries. The only missing person is Alan Tracy."

"Op One will find him," Gordon said confidently.

"You sound pretty sure," the major said absently.

Gordon nodded. Scott could be a pain in the ass, but he would bet his trust fund on the Deputy Dictator doing whatever it took to bring Alan home.

"I am. He -" Gordon stopped when his internal communicator went off. Holding up a hand, he listened to the Hackenbackers for a moment before moving towards the computers. Tapping in, he groaned.

"A twister had popped up, almost out of nowhere. Thunderbird Five is estimating it to be an F-4 or F-5."

"What's there?" the major asked. This was the second time he had worked with the Thunderbirds, having previously been with the Minnesota National Guard when there had been some flooding. He knew he could trust both the men and their technology, even above the National Weather Service.

Gordon was silent for a moment. "Well, Op One and Deputy Landman for one thing. Possibly Alan Tracy as well. There are some farms, so they may find shelter – I hope."

A noise behind them made both men turn as they saw a pale Billy Landman put his arm around an equally pale Millie Bates.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me!" TJ yelled as the twister drew closer. "This is ridiculous! What's next, flying monkeys and a green witch yelling "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too?" I mean, really?"<p>

"I shot Toto!" Jean yelled in return as she pulled on TJ's arm. "Now if you don't want to join the dog, get your ass in gear!"

Jean stumbled up the stairs, the wind knocking them around. Once there, she pulled her keys from her pocket, she thumbed through them until she found her copy of the house key.

"Isn't this the Tracys' place?" TJ asked as he held open the screen door, watching as the Thunderbird followed, holding Alan Tracy protectively, and shielding the teen with his own body.

Jean unlocked the door and pushed it open, the wind almost yanking it from her hand. Once they were all inside and the door shut once more, Jean shrugged. "My family watches over the Tracys' homes for them."

As they moved through the old farmhouse, Jean opened another door and let Scott go down first, still tenderly carrying his youngest brother. It was only as they were headed down the stairs that TJ spoke again, his nerves at the newest approaching storm loosening his tongue.

"That seems a lot to ask of you. I mean – it's just you and your mother, right?"

Jean grabbed a few battery-operated lanterns and set them up as she watched Scott place Alan down on a small cot set up in a nook under the stairs. "It's for family. Mr. Tracy and my mother were best friends since they were kids. And when my Daddy died and Mama brought me back to Bailey, I grew up side by side with the Tracys. There isn't much I wouldn't do for Scott and his family."

TJ rubbed his jaw absently. "Yeah, I remember."

Jean was about to say something sarcastic when she noted how pale TJ was. Grabbing a blanket, she helped TJ to lie down in another corner. "You need to rest yourself, mister. We'll talk later."

TJ nodded blankly, blinking at Jean as she knelt down next to him. "Why did you set up those lanterns? We have light -"

Just then the dull roar from outside grew to deafening levels. The lights flickered before they went out and the lanterns, shaking in their spot, became the only light in the windowless basement.

"And now we don't," Jean muttered as she bent over TJ, trying to protect him even as she absently noticed Scott doing the same for Alan. "It will all be over soon."

She hoped.

* * *

><p>John – OK, we are here to try and answer some comments from the readers. I will be reading these with the help of my wife, Emily.<p>

Emily – Hello. And thanks for the votes. It was technically a three way tie, but thanks to Sam1, the tie was broken.

John – Technically, it was "not John and Emily, not John and Emily" but we decided she was just kidding.

Emily – Oh, I love the names of some of these people – you are so creative!

John (kissing Emily on the cheek) – You're so sweet, honey. OK, the first one is from WaterDragonQueen1 _**"Too bad about the need to put down fighting dogs, they had such bad lives it is unfair. But hopefully now Scott realizes there is no ulterior motive for TJ  
>to help Alan. And damn Alan better stop wondering off on all of them! he seems<br>to get into more trouble when alone."**_ Well, dogs that are brutalized to that level usually can not be reformed. The only other solution would be to keep them caged 24/7 and wouldn't that be even crueler? And yeah, sometimes Scott has to have the truth pounded into his head. He can be a bit stubborn at times…

Emily (scoffs) A bit? (At John's raised eyebrow, she grins and picks up a new note) Hedgi writes _"__**Wow! I love this. It's such a fun story.. well, fun for me to read. not fun  
>for those poor characters. give my best to them."<strong>_ Oh, that's sweet. Um, the giving us their best not that you like the family to be abused. Did that come out right?

John – Emmy, I don't know if you can answer that right, even as smart as you are. Hey, the next one is from Scott's stalker.

Emily – Does Kate know about that?

John – Not sure. You wanna tell her?

Emily – Hell. No. Just read.

John – OK, sammygirl1963 says, _**"I love how in your stories that Lucille is always there when she is needed most even though she is no longer of this Earthly plane. Her love for her children crosses all boundaries and she gives them the hope and protection  
>they need in their most dire of times. Of course, I'm sure it helped some this time that Scotty prayed for her to watch over Alan until he could get to his youngest brother!"<strong>_

Emily – So, Scott's mother-henning is actually a hereditary trait, hmm?

John – I suppose. What I notice is that stalker-chick doesn't acknowledge that we all were praying for mom to watch over Allie.

Emily – Yes, well…Only your father and Scott were quoted on it. So it was fairly reasonable.

John – I suppose. Want to read the next one?

Emily – Sure. Thera-Rocklynn writes, _**"Amazing and awesome chapter! I love this story oh so much! I can't wait to read more of your amazing and awesome and exciting story! Have a great and wonderful day!" **_Um…OK. As a subject of the story, thank you for your enthusiasm. As a medical doctor, either cut out the caffeine, or we may need to discuss medication therapy.

John – Honey, are you suggesting medicating CC's fans?

Emily – Well, I think it could help CC.

John – Actually, writing these stories were a form of alternative therapy for CC. (At Emily's raised eyebrow, he grins and goes to the next letter) Angel Delight 88 says, _**"though I think that you bash Alan a bit too much I've got to admit it's hard  
>stopping to read any of your fics - especially when waiting for the next<br>chapter to be posted - which makes me thankful I get to work from home most  
>days of the week.<strong>_" You only think CC bashes Alan a bit too much? Emmy, are you taking notes here?

Emily – Oh, yes – multiple medication therapy candidates. Hmm – now, GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl writes, _**"Omg everytime I read this you always put Alan an arms length away from being saved."**_ Well, that would end the story, wouldn't it? _**"I love the way T.J. focused the dog on himself then berates himself for it the next min.**_" Ah, yes. Living up to the words of wisdom – "A fool is a hero who failed."

John – Wow, profound – who said that?

Emily – Me.

John – You really are just trying to annoy Sam1, aren't you?

Emily – Yes, yes I am. Now read, my snuggle bunny.

John (mutters – _stop ticking off Sam1 – she doesn't have a no death fic policy). _This is from thunderbird5. "_**Oh, i'm so glad that, that nasty dog didn't bite Tj. Scott. Do you see now that Tj only wanted to help?" **_Scott's figuring it out._** I hope your thinking of it. Yes, i know you looked after Alan but to judge someone by what had happened a long time agoare not the right way to go." **_Well, we have to consider how long the Hood remained a wee bit angry at us.

"_**Where did Johny boy go anyway? He's quiet. I miss him. To tell ya, if he was my boyfriend i would have been so happy."**_

Emily -Down girl.

John (laughing) To continue – "_**Um, Ididn't just say that did I?" **_Yes, yes you did._** Moment of weakness. Hehe! Where's Gordon? Is he okay? Alan hope you are still holding on. Your brothers are there to help you now. That bad dog are gone now. Be safe International Rescue. :-)" **_

Emily – Now that is nice. Ooh – here is a new one from JoTracy123 – a relative?

John – Not as far as I know.

Emily (shrugs) _**"Ok a cliff hanger really cc. was really getting into this story and you have to leave it there. anyway i think Virgil and Sarah should answer the reviews."**_ Sorry, maybe next time.

John (chuckling) That should work. OK, Misterida wrote, _**"Yeah with Alan being found but what state is he in? Glad that Scott can see for himself that TJ was just trying to help. I vote for John and Emily."**_

Emily – Ask and you shall receive. Hmm – Now, jo1966 said, _**"Great Alan's been found. I wonder what you've got up your sleeve for him now. I vote for John and Emily to answer reviews."  
><strong>_

John – Well, what do you know? We made two people happy.

Emily (mutters) Bet not your stalker-chick.

John – What?

Emily – Um, nothing. Ah, here is ThunderBirdMom, who promises to give CC a run for her money. Or at least for Alan's pain and suffering…"_**As always a fantastic chapter. Very glad you saved TJ. Now for Alan. Hope their all ready for dealing with Nevada, :(. I vote for Scott/Kate age has privileges."**_

John – Did she just call Scott old? Or did Gordy hack into someone else's e-mail account?

Emily – Gordon doesn't hack into e-mail accounts. (When John looked relieved, Emily grinned.) That would be Alan.

John (shakes his head) Alrighty…here is one from SurviveEternity "_**AAAY! TJ'S NOT DEAD! :D And he might just survive this whole mess, as long as neither Jeff nor Scott kill him. :D And Jeanie's starting to believe he's not some horrible psycho killer wretch!"**_ Nope, not he's not your mother.

Emily – Don't compare my mother to psycho killers. That insults homicidal psychopaths everywhere. (At John's glance, she smiles demurely.) Please – continue.

John – You're starting to sound like Lady P, you know? Anyhow – _**"I hope Ally's Okay. You have issues with killing so I know he's gonna be alive...The question is how long he'll be in the hospital. I think...Oh, all of them would be comedy gold, but I think Virgil and Sarah would be the most interesting." **_

Emily – Sorry to disappoint you. Maybe next time.

John – We are kinda boring. Nobody tried to kill you the whole time we were engaged.

Emily (snickers) True. Alright, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 said, "_**Awesome chapter! And I so do not like Nevada, not one tiny bit.**_" That's alright, no one else does.

John – Now can I compare someone to your mother?

Emily (shrugs) Sure.

John – OK, next response is for Darkflame's Pyre "_**Ooh! I'm simultaneously glad, intensely worried and a little irritated!" **_Only a little? CC will be disappointed. _**"I'm glad that you didnt leave it with TJ about to get mauled, but you leave us with Allie clinging, and stupid Keifer being the world's meanest butt!" **_And now CC will be smug – I can hear her now. "That was what I meant to do."_**  
><strong>_  
>"<em><strong>And, right now, I'm sure you live to torture me! As much as I love your Tracy<br>girls, you aren't giving me Jeanie-girl! It isn't fair, and I begged and  
>everything! Anyway, that plea still stands, but I think Kate and Scott would be okay in<br>replacement. Oh, and I loved Jelly-Bean for Jean! Awwwwww!"**_

Emily – Wow, she is disappointed all over the place.

John – Where did CC get the Jelly-Bean for Jean anyhow?

Emily – Well, CC's sister is named Marie Jeanne and their mother would say "Jeannie, Jeannie – Jelly Beanie…"

John – Oh – that's kinda sweet. Are you sure it was CC?

Emily – Fairly sure. Now, on to your stalker chick who wants me dead. Sam1 says. _**"Please don't let it be John and Emily...please don't let it be John and Emily...please don't let it be John and Emily."**_ You know, honey, I think we could have misunderstood her. Oh, well – tough luck, sister – this is my man!

John – Rowl – I love it when you get feisty.

Emily – I'll show you feisty later…If we hurry and finish these.

John – Read, read!

Emily (chuckles) _**"Oh crap, not Ana Banana again. I just know that this won't end well...for her." **_She does know CC well, doesn't she? "_**I love when you bring Lucy back to look after her boys."**_ Yes, that is sweet. "_**So looking forward to your next update, CC. I want to see if Scott forgives TJ for his past." **_

John – Scott forgive someone? Not bloody likely.

Emily – Well, if he doesn't kill someone, that may be as close Scott will get.

John – True. OK, Dad is watching the baby so…what would you like to do? A movie, a snack…(Emily leans in and whispers softly, making John blush but grin.) OK, we're um, well, um…Bye folks…_**  
><strong>_


	17. Chapter 16

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds. If I did...well, then people would be annoyed at me for torturing Alan so much. What? It is true? Oh...It's true that I torture Alan. Darn.**_

_**I think I answered everyone's review. Hope so. If not, thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Virgil Tracy was tired, but satisfied. They had gotten everyone out of the collapsed shopping center alive and between local authorities, a combination of Missouri and Kansas National Guard (due to how close they were to the state line) and the Red Cross, the situation was well in hand and they were heading back to base. But in the truck, it was only Virgil and the driver, most of the SARS team having stayed behind.

"So," the driver mused. "My name is Eddie. Sgt Eddie Crutcher. Were you the Thunderbird that delivered my sister's baby?"

Virgil froze as he before he discreetly glanced over at Eddie. The man had been two years ahead of him in school, a contemporary of John's. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized him either.

"Uh, no," Virgil finally answered. "That was my w – Op Six."

"So you're married?" Eddie asked. At Virgil's silence, Eddie chuckled. "It's ok. I won't say anything. Has to be rough though – working beside someone you love. I'm glad my wife isn't in the Guard. I don't know how I'd do my job for worrying about Judy."

"You focus on the job and deal with any aftermath later," Virgil said absently, cursing himself for letting his guard down. He hadn't slept much last night due to his worry over Alan and the random sirens going off.

"That's what the couples I know in the Guard say," Eddie said wisely before changing the subject. "I have to say, I really admire what you guys do."

"The feeling is mutual, Sergeant Crutcher," Virgil assured him before holding up a hand as he heard a radio broadcast through his helmet. He quickly dug through the truck until he pulled up a map.

"Sergeant, the ride is about to get interesting," Virgil said grimly. "According to our sources, a new twister has popped up. It's close and it's big."

"It's just starting to cloud up again -" Eddie said just as a streak of lightening popped out of the sky. The wind began to whip and debris began to fly.

"Shit," Eddie muttered as he struggled to keep the vehicle on the road.

Virgil kept comparing his data pad with the map. "Head east," he ordered.

"Are you nuts?" Eddie exclaimed. "The twister is forming over there. We need to head away from there not towards it."

"According to their GPS, Deputy Landman and Op One are stationary. Based on the data I have, they are on a farm…Grant and Ruth Tracy?" Virgil said in dismay. Had Alan somehow made it back to their grandparents' farm? He couldn't think why else Scott would be there.

"Grant and Ruth…Oh, yeah. Jeff Tracy's parents. Their farm was in that direction. Most of the land is rented out to another farmer. Why would they head there?"

"Alan Tracy, Jeff Tracy's son, is missing in that area. If he was able to, maybe he would have headed to his grandparents' farm?" Virgil said.

"We'd have to be crazy to head that way," Eddie mused before making a sharp right turn. When Virgil turned towards him, Eddie grinned. "No guts, no glory right? To quote my favorite movie – Let's take a walk in the woods."

"Twister?" Virgil asked in dismay. "You live in Kansas and you're favorite movie is Twister?"

"Actually," Eddie said calmly as they bumped and weaved along the old highway that ran past the Tracy Farm, "the movie took place in Oklahoma. Besides, I always liked the guy who played the lead. Bill something."

"Yeah, he was good in Apollo 13 as well," Virgil said absently, thinking about the actor that Sarah had always said reminded of Jeff Tracy.

Suddenly, Eddie slammed on the brakes, forcing Virgil to brace himself. Both men stared at the maelstrom in front of them.

Dancing towards the farm in the distance, they could see it. The thing was huge. Jumping from the truck, they moved towards a gulley, putting their hands over their heads in an attempt to protect themselves.

Eddie glanced up and murmured, "The Finger of God. Dammit if they weren't right. That's just what that is, isn't it?"

Virgil looked up as well before forcing Eddie's head back down. Yeah, they had been right. Now he could only pray for God's Mercy as well…

* * *

><p>Billy helped Millie to sit down as he looked over at Gordon.<p>

"Well?" the doctor asked. "What are you going to do?"

Gordon's eyes had never left the screen above the computers, keeping an eye on the storm as it ravaged the country side.

"For the moment," Gordon finally answered, "nothing."

"Is that a sick joke?" Billy growled.

"No," Millie sighed. "It's reality. They have to wait and go in after the storm passes."

"But Jean -"

Millie stood and cupped her son-in-law's chin in her hand. "Billy – that is your wife out there, but she was my little girl first. And Jeannie would never want to endanger anyone else for her own sake. Twisters can show up right quick, but they leave just as quick. And if I know my baby girl, she'll come out of this just fine and scold us for making a fuss." Looking over at Gordon, she nodded.

"Is it alright if I go join Jeff? I wouldn't mind seeing Little Elizabeth. I held each of Jeff's babies and changed their diapers at one point or another."

Gordon escorted Millie to Thunderbird Two, muttering under his breath, "I so didn't need to know that."

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, the walls rattled as if the sturdily built farm house had been built next to a train depot. The roar of the wind sounded as if every demon in creation had escaped from Hell. A thumping noise could be heard in the main part of the house. Scott wondered if his grandparents' beloved house was still standing. Would it collapse in and trap or even kill them? Had he managed to find his baby brother only for them both to die in here?<p>

Scott had pushed Alan back against the wall under the stairs, curling himself around his little brother. If anything came down on them, it would have to go through him to get to Alan.

Jean glanced over at the Tracys. She may not have been able to see Scott's face to know what was going on through his mind. Alan was Scott's baby and had been the brightest spot in the Tracy's life since the teenager had been born. Scott had been desperate to find his little brother and now to have found the boy and not be able to get him to medical aid? It had to be eating Scott from the inside out.

The house continued to rattle and the roar was still being heard outside the house. Soon, the shaking had become so bad that one of the lanterns fell from the shelf. As it shattered on the ground, Jean wondered if they would survive this after all?

* * *

><p>Jeff smiled as he watched Elizabeth roll over and smile and coo towards the camera.<p>

"Look at that," John boasted. "Do I have the smartest little girl ever? She's brilliant and beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yep," Jeff chuckled. "She obviously takes after her mother."

"Not me?" John asked in false hurt.

"Pfft," Jeff grumbled. "You refused to sit up or roll over until almost six months. I was ready to call in specialists, but your grandmother insisted you just liked being cuddled too much and didn't want to give it up."

"Still like it," John grinned. "Ask Emmy."

"To quote Alan, TMI," Jeff muttered.

"Knock-knock," Millie said from behind them. Seeing John ready to grab his helmet, she cuffed the back of his head. "Gordon let me in, you ding-dong. He's up front chatting with Thunderbird Five. They are tracking what looks to be the last of twisters."

"Where are Sarah Jane and Virgil?" John asked.

Gordon came back in at that moment. "Sarah is in-route to Kansas City with some critically injured kids. House collapsed during a sleep over. One kid dead at scene, three more badly injured and you know our Sarah Jane. No way she's letting those kids out of her sight until she is sure they will be ok."

"And Virgil?" Jeff asked.

"He was exhausted, so when replacements were coming in, the Captain from the National Guard recommended that Virgil stand down and head back to base. He should be on his way soon."

"Are they coming in by chopper?" Millie asked.

"No, truck," Gordon explained. "He'll be driving up…"

"What's wrong, son?" Jeff asked, worried when the red-head stopped speaking.

"Virgil is going to be headed straight towards where Scott and Jean are. Brains says he can't raise Scott – he thinks his helmet may have taken a hit at some point. But his life signs are solid if his heart rate is a little elevated."

"And that's bad because -" John asked.

Millie sighed and grabbed Jeff's hand. "Because Jeannie and Scott were last reported in the area of the newest twister – and it's a bad one."

"So you are telling me not one, not two, but possibly three of my sons are in harm's way?" Jeff sighed as he grasped Millie's hand firmly in his. He sat up and sighed. "Come on – I can't rest any more. Not until I know if my kids are coming home."

Millie chuckled sadly as she helped him with a crutch to limp back out to the command and control. "I'd be annoyed except I know you are including my Jeannie in that, aren't you?"

Jeff smiled sadly. "We always shared everything, didn't we, Millie?"

* * *

><p>With his helmet firmly in place, Virgil fought to raise his head. In front of his horrified eyes, he watched as an SUV – Jean's? – was lifted off the ground and sucked up by the maelstrom, vanishing from sight. Other items that Virgil couldn't id from his position were eaten as well but the barn…Oh, man. The barn was being ripped apart, piece by piece, the glass shattering the wood groaning as nails were pulled out and support beams snapped in two – or three or more…<p>

Virgil held his breath as the twister moved forward, with no trace of the barn left behind. He watched as it approached the house only to lurch to the left, grabbing an old tractor in its deadly grasp, tearing up the landscape as it headed back to meet up with the river. And just as it met the river…the wind died down and the vortex faded away. Some pieces of debris vanished and others began to rain down to the ground.

"Please, let them have been in the house and not the barn," Virgil murmured. Standing up, he radioed Thunderbird Five.

"Op Three to Thunderbird Five – Can you hear me Five?"

"_R-right here, Op Three. Are you alright?"_

"A little wet," Virgil admitted as he helped Sgt Crutcher to his feet. "But otherwise ok. Let Command and Control know, will ya?"

"_W-will d-d-do."_

"Do you still have life signs on Op One?" Virgil asked as he hurried towards the barn – well, where the barn had been. "Did he say where he was going before you lost radio contact?"

"_Op One and Deputy Landman were about to enter the barn on the Tracy Farm. Two minutes later, we lost his radio but still have his biometrics."_

Virgil froze and stared at the barn. Or rather, where the barn used to be. "Thunderbird Five – be advised that particular structure no longer exists. The tornado destroyed it. Not a piece – shit!" Virgil jumped back as the hayloft door dropped right where he had been standing. "Correct that. There is one piece of the barn left. But no sign of Op One or anyone else. I am heading into the house to see if anyone made it into there for shelter."

Eddie was standing next to Virgil. "Was anyone in there?" he asked, gesturing to the now empty land where the barn had previously stood for years.

Virgil grimly headed towards his grandparents' home. "Hopefully not for the last few minutes."

Entering the old house, Virgil sighed at the sight of the damage. While the twister had not made a direct hit, the front door was either left open or had come open and one window in the kitchen had shattered. Some photographs and knickknacks were destroyed, including the last picture the five Tracy sons had taken with their grandfather. Well, he was fairly sure Dad had a copy of that one. Virgil walked through the house, glass and other debris crunching under his feet, calling out as he moved along.

"This is International Rescue – can anyone hear me?"

"Hey!"

Virgil and Eddie both turned at the sound of a voice coming from a door, partially blocked by an overturned sofa. Moving the furniture, Virgil opened the basement door and grinned at the sight of Jean Landman.

"It's about damned time," Jean grumbled. "The noise died out and I tried the door. Damn thing was stuck." Looking at both men, she gestured. "Come on – I have two people needing medical attention."

Following Jean down the stairs, Virgil and Eddie were regretting leaving their flashlights in the Guard truck when a click was heard and the lights came back on.

Jean stopped dead and looked up. "Oh yeah – NOW the generator comes on."

"Better late than never," a new voice added.

TJ stood up, moving towards the group.

Gesturing to Eddie, Jean gently said to TJ. "This man will get you to help. We'll drive Alan in using my truck."

Eddie had begun to walk TJ up the stairs when he froze and looked back at Virgil who sighed.

"Deputy – your SUV, if it was parked outside the barn – well, it's gone. Come to think of it, so is the barn."

Jean was motionless for a moment before she dashed up the stairs, pushing Eddie and TJ to the side as she did. A few minutes later, the despondent deputy returned and sat on the bottom step with a sigh.

"Since my mom was six there has been a tree house down by the river. I played in there with Scott Tracy since I was about the same age. It's gone now."

"The twister take it out?" Eddie asked in sympathy.

Jean groaned as she rested her head on her knees. "What the twister didn't destroy, my truck did. My truck is in the dang tree."

Standing, Jean shook herself off and turned to Eddie. "Sergeant - take Mr. Adair up to your truck and make him comfortable. Do your back seats fold down?" When Eddie nodded, Jean continued.

"Set them down and make a comfortable spot. I'll help the guys from International Rescue bring Alan up."

Eddie nodded. "I'll radio ahead and let base know we are all alive."

After TJ and Eddie were gone, Jean smiled and headed over to where the Tracys were figuring how to best help get Alan up to the truck. First running a gentle hand over the teen's flushed cheek; she then grinned and punched Scott in the shoulder. "Hey, Scooter," Jean chuckled.

Scott raised his visor and gave her a mock glare. "What Jeannie-Beanie?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Hmmm. Could things get better or worse? Wait and see. Virgil and Sarah are asking if they can respond next chapter. What do you think?**_


	18. Chapter 17

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own the Tracy Family. That would be slavery. That would be wrong...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Ana Nevada got into position, edging as close to the cordoned off area as she could. As soon as she got the chance, Ana knew she could make her way into the restricted zone. That was where the real story was happening.

"Dammit, Dutton," she muttered. Ana had told the Deputy to meet her at the site; that she needed full access but so far he was a no-show.

Suddenly, there was a fuss further down the line, with a woman screaming hysterically – apparently someone was dead. Usually, Ana would be trying to get the angle on the story but then someone else caught her eye. Glancing over at the deputy and a sheriff who were struggling with the chaos a few feet away, Ana slipped until the yellow tape and signaled her camera man to follow her.

"Mr. Tracy!" Ana called excitedly. "Mr. Tracy, could I have a word with you?"

"Why didn't I get that restraining order?" Jeff murmured, making Millie give a small chuckle.

Looking at the camera, Ana turned serious. "This is Ana Nevada with billionaire Jeff Tracy – Mr. Tracy, I have been informed that your fifteen year old son Alan is among the missing. Is there any hope that he is still alive?"

Jeff glared at the woman before Millie stepped between him. "You are seriously a journalist? You can't even get your facts straight. For one thing, Alan is sixteen, not fifteen. And we have every reason to have faith in that boy coming home."

Ignoring the woman, Ana tried again to get a quote from Jeff. "Mr. Tracy – I understand significant resources are being dedicated to finding your son. With so many others in need, do you feel justified in commandeering valuable resources to recovering your son's body?"

With the knowledge that not only had Alan been missing for almost twenty-four hours, but that two of his other sons were in the danger zone, Jeff was not in a mood to deal with the obnoxious journalist. Then again, he couldn't think of a time he had been in a mood to deal with her. From the day Ana Nevada had erroneously reported Alan as dead following the hit and run eighteen months ago, the woman seemed to be gunning for his family.

"There is no reason to assume Alan is dead, missy," Millie snapped. "And are you somehow implying that a sixteen year old boy doesn't need rescuing because his father is a wealthy man? Jeff has neither asked for nor received any special consideration. So watch your tongue."

Ana sneered at Millie,taking in her simple cotton blouse and skirt, quickly dismissing her as significant when compared with the attention the mere name Tracy could bring her. Because of previous conflicts with the Tracy family she had been bounced to the Midwest. And not even something good like Chicago, which was a hotbed of scandal even on tame season. Nope. Kansas City. Someone out there didn't like her.

"Mr. Tracy – argh!" Ana had started again only to feel a sharp jolt at her left shoulder and found herself falling head first into a huge mud puddle that had formed from the repeated rain storms.

As Ana pulled herself out of the puddle, her designer clothes clearly ruined and mud streaking her face and hair, she turned, hissing in fury. "What ass -"

"Sorry," a member of International Rescue said, holding out a hand. "My bad." The voice was muffled but Ana could tell by the curves underneath the space suit that this member of the legendary rescue team was a woman.

"You stupid cow -" the reporter growled, only for the Thunderbird to chuckle.

"Lady, I'm not the one who looks like she's been mud wrestling." Glancing down at her uniform, clearly having been through several rescues, she sighed. "Well, not lately, at least."

Ana ignored Sarah's outstretched hand and fumbled to her feet. "How can I go on camera like this?"

As the journalist stalked away, Sarah murmured just loud enough for Jeff and Millie to hear. "That was the general intent."

Jeff grinned. Sarah always had been the subtle one – at least to a point. But before he could say anything, John came running out of the command tent, Gordon on his heel.

"Mr. Tracy, Mrs. Bates, oh and Colonel," John said breathlessly as the Guard Commander came out of another tent. "We've heard from Op Three."

Sarah froze, having heard from Brains that her husband had headed straight towards the new storm zone. Gordon, seeing her worry, put an arm around his sister-in-law and gave a quick hug. Neither noticed Amy walking up silently behind them, having seen the Thunderbird run out of the tent.

You couldn't see John's face but anyone who knew him could hear the smile in his voice as he reported to the worried listeners.

"Op Three reports finding Op One and Deputy Landman. No injuries on either of them – although Op One reports his helmet took a hit and he'll need a new radio. Sgt Crutcher and Op Three are also in good shape. Before the twister hit, Op One had found TJ Adair and Alan Tracy. Both need medical attention and they are bringing them in."

Jeff seemed to have forgotten to breathe, before letting out a long breath. "He's alive? Alan is alive?"

"Yes, sir," John assured him. "And we are bringing him in."

As a swirl of lilac whirled around him, Jeff hugged Millie tightly, even as he silently prayed. _"Thank you, God, Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

* * *

><p>Scott wanted nothing more than to take off his helmet and hug his little brother. The kid had been through hell, but somehow, some way, the angels has been watching over his baby brother and Alan was alive. Due to the fact that two outsiders were in the vehicle, neither Virgil nor Scott had removed their helmets. Instead, the brothers both had to act the cool professionals and keep treating Alan. TLC, however, was being provided by Jean, who had rested Alan's head on her lap as she wiped his face with a cool cloth.<p>

Virgil knew there wasn't much he could do for Alan at this time, beyond having set up an IV for fluids and anti-biotic medication (_**not penicillin, not penicillin**_), a neck brace and re-bandaging his head wound.

"You did an ok job with the head wound, Mr. Adair," Virgil said, making TJ turn in the front seat.

"There wasn't much I could do," TJ admitted. "But I did what I could. And please – call me TJ."

Virgil nodded. "OK, TJ, Op one reported that there was blood on the rope at the scene of the truck accident. Was it yours or Alan's?"

TJ sighed. "Mainly mine. I didn't have the gloves with me – I'm lucky I was already pretty ready to go down when that idiot hit me on the bridge. It gave me an out. But I knew that all it would take is one strong blow and the car that kid was in could head further downstream – or bust open and he'd drown. So I went down and got him. Only problem was I had to break the glass. And with no gloves, well…I put them on when I got us up top. I only had so much bandage material and I used it on Alan's head."

"Why don't you take off the gloves off and I'll check them out?" Virgil asked gently.

"I'd rather not," TJ murmured as Virgil began to examine them.

Sighing, Virgil patted the other man's arm, taking note of the bright red streaks beginning to run up the arm. The middle Tracy son then checked the other arm, noticing the same signs before checking his pulse, concerned to find the rapid heart rate. Pulling out a monitor, Virgil checked TJ's temp, not surprised to take note of a raised temperature. "When we get back to base," Virgil finally said, "Op Six will take care of you. She's got the best experience with trauma of that nature."

"Billy will be there as well," Jean reminded them as she ran her fingers through Alan's hair in a gentle motion.

"Right," Virgil agreed. "But one way or the other, I think you'll want some pain medication before we try and treat those hands."

Thinking of the long, painful night he had suffered, TJ nodded wearily. Yeah. Pain meds sounded really good right now.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Tracy?" Tin-Tin said softly as she entered the room, bouncing Elizabeth in her arms.<p>

Emily looked up from her reports and smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Did someone want Mama?" she cooed as she took her baby from Tin-Tin.

"I'm sure she did," Tin-Tin hesitated.

"But you want to know if there is any news on Alan?" Emily asked gently. "And I keep asking you to call me Emily, Tin-Tin."

Tin-Tin blushed and before she could reply, Kate muttered from the couch, "We all would like to know that." She yawned and stretched. "If there is news on Alan, not Tin-Tin insisting on calling you Dr. Tracy and me Ma'am. I hate being called Ma'am."

Emily just chuckled before she stood up and moved towards the couch, ready to take Kate to task for not getting enough rest when the signal from Thunderbird Five came in. Before either of the Tracy daughters-in-law could move towards the desk, Tin-Tin was there.

"Base to Thunderbird Five, do you have an update?" Tin-Tin asked with a coolness she was far from feeling.

Fermat showed up on the screen, grinning from ear to ear. "Affir-affir-affir…Yes! Sc-Scott and Virgil found A-Alan alive. Th-they are br-bringing him to Field C-C-Com…His dad." Winking at Tin-Tin, the teen pushed up his glasses and chuckled. "Th-That's f-five bucks you owe m-me. T-Told you – t-t-too st-stubborn t-to d-die."

"F-Fermat!" Brains scolded his son from behind him. "You b-bet on A-Alan's survival?"

"Nah," Tin-Tin smiled, able to now that she knew her boyfriend was alive. "He bet me that Alan would survive at least one more life and death situation before the New Year. I felt Alan had been through enough this year and would be fine. Obviously," she grimaced, "someone else disagreed. I think Alan is right sometimes – someone is out to get him."

"Well, his angels are still watching over him," Emily smiled as she rocked Elizabeth.

"You mean angel," Kate corrected as she sat up.

Emily shook her head. "Please – with what that kid has managed to survive? I'm betting on full-time angels, 24/7, working in tandem to make sure he always had someone on duty, three to five, at a minimum."

All of those gathered chuckled at that even as they admitted it – Emily was probably right.

* * *

><p>Ana had changed her clothes and was slowly making her way back towards the barrier that had been set up.<p>

"Are you sure this is worth it?" her camera man asked, warily eyeing the National Guard members who had joined the deputy in keeping people out of the area.

"Yes, Mark," Ana snapped as she blended in with the other journalist who had taken up position in the small area allotted to the fourth estate. "It's the Tracys – and no matter what they do, it can be considered newsworthy."

"It's Max," Max muttered, knowing full well that the woman couldn't care less. "I knew I should have taken that job with ESPN."

Ana edged towards the barrier once more so that when a truck bearing the markings of the Kansas National Guard rumbled forwards and the barrier was removed so they could enter the make-shift compound. While everyone was focused on the truck, Ana slipped into the compound, making sure her camera man was following closely behind her. She was SO going to get the scoop today!

* * *

><p>Jeff glared at Millie who, as she always had, ignored him.<p>

"I do not need to stay seated," Jeff growled.

"You have stitches in your leg, you stubborn Kansas mule," Millie countered. "Do you want your leg to be worse? Pacing is not going to get them here any faster."

Amy eased forward and asked, "Why didn't they use a helicopter to bring them in?"

Jeff took sympathy on the younger woman and explained. "All helicopters are grounded for thirty minutes after a twister, just in case another one follows quickly. By the time the chopper would have gotten to them, the truck could be almost here."

"Speaking of which," Millie breathed out as she grabbed Jeff's arm tightly. Jeff stood and put an arm around her, wincing slightly when she called out. "Billy! William Arthur Landman, get your bottom out here."

"I'm here," Billy started as he came out of the tent with Sarah following behind him. John and Gordon also left their posts to see what the commotion was about.

Even as the truck glided to a stop, Jean jumped from the back. "Billy," she said firmly. "Get the guy up front, his gloves are practically glued to his hands and it looks like he may have blood poisoning." Casting his eyes towards the IR person she now knew to be Sarah Jane, she gestured to the back of the truck. "Your men suggested getting Alan on board Thunderbird Two so he can be placed on a monitoring bed."

"Nice call," Sarah murmured as her husband emerged pulling out the stretcher with Scott sliding out, holding the IV which he passed to Sarah before grabbing the other end of the stretcher. Gordon had grabbed a gurney that they transferred Alan to and began to move him towards the green behemoth.

"Have my moments," Virgil whispered back as the carried Alan into Thunderbird Two.

Jeff grabbed his crutch and moved to follow his family when he stopped and turned to TJ Adair. The ex-convict, who had been being led into the tent by Billy Landman, with a worried Amy by his side, froze; worried that the billionaire was somehow going to blame him for the condition the man's youngest son was in.

"It's not easy to admit you are wrong," Jeff said in a shaky voice. "But I was. I can't forgive or forget what you tried to do fifteen years ago. Yet at the same time, I somehow know that you are the reason I have Alan back today. So all I can say is if there is ever anything I can do for you, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Tracy," TJ responded. "But let's just call it my cleaning the slate. When I realized fifteen years ago what I almost did…what could have happened, I made a vow to God to change, to never be a person who willfully hurt others again. I'd like to think I have become that person, a person that when he dies, people will miss me and maybe think of me with a smile. I hope I have become a person worthy of love and a future."

"You have," Amy said gently as she held onto his arm. She smiled when TJ softly kissed her on the cheek, bringing a blush to both of their faces.

"Well, I would tell you to shake on it," Billy snapped, "but that isn't such a good idea. Millie, get him up there so if Alan awakens his father will be there. And Mr. Adair -"

"TJ"

"Fine, TJ, let's get you into the med tent and drugged to the gills so I can remove those gloves and treat your hands."

"Sounds like a plan," Amy and Millie said at the same time before grinning and leading their charges away.

"C'mon, Jefferson," Millie said gently. "Let's go check on your baby."

"Do you believe in angels, Millie?" Jeff asked quietly as they headed up the gang-plank to Thunderbird Two.

"Yep," Millie agreed. "My best friend is one."

Jeff blushed slightly before laughing with Millie. As a whirl of lilac surrounded him, he smiled. _Yeah, Lucy – I know. You told me so._

* * *

><p>While Virgil and Sarah helped set Alan up on the monitoring bed, Scott and John both removed their helmets and assumed positions on either side of the teenager.<p>

"Where's Gordon," Sarah Jane asked absently as she changed the IV and began to give Alan some more antibiotics – definitely not penicillin, she thought grimly, unconsciously echoing her husband's earlier thoughts.

"Gordon is making sure the Colonel was correct and that our services are no longer required," Jeff explained as he limped into the medical bay. Glancing at John and Scott, he hid a small smile as he gave an order.

"John, I have every reason to believe the locals can handle this now. Head down and start packing up. Gordon will join you when he's done if he hasn't started already."

John thought about protesting for a minute, even looking to Scott for back-up but they had all been trained too well to follow orders. Running a quick hand over Alan's head, John nodded and put his helmet back on before heading out.

Coming up behind his oldest son, Jeff squeezed his shoulder. "You did a good job, Scott. We have Alan back. Now go help your brothers," he ordered. "No," Jeff cut Scott off when it looked like he would protest. "Sarah and Virgil will take care of Alan; you need to help pack up our gear so we can head home."

Scott nodded and started to turn around when a small groan from the bed grabbed his attention. Kneeling next to the bed, Scott – and the rest of the family – smiled when Alan moved slightly before wincing in pain.

"Alan?" Jeff said lightly as he sat on the bed.

"Dad?" Alan murmured. "Are you alright? I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me," Jeff teased before frowning as Alan began a hacking cough. Brushing a hand over Alan's face, he cast a worried glance at Virgil.

"OK, Sprout," Virgil said calmly as he placed an oxygen mask over his little brother's face. "You have all the signs of pneumonia. That added to a head injury – luckily a severe concussion instead of another skull fracture – and assorted bumps and bruises -"

"Don't forget the two cracked ribs," Sarah interrupted her husband.

"Yeah, two cracked ribs," Virgil agreed, "and you are looking at a week in bed and not heading back to school until after Christmas."

"But I'll miss the end of the semester," Alan protested in a muffled voice.

Scott rubbed his youngest brother's arm in a manner he knew had always soothed the boy – um, teen. "We'll get your assignments, Alan. But there is no point in going back to New England in November when you can recover nicely on a tropical island, is there? Not if heading back to Wharton's lands you in the hospital."

Alan nodded wearily, wincing at the pain that caused his aching head. He watched as Scott stood upright and turned to walk away before the teen suddenly pulled his oxygen mask off.

"Scotty," Alan said softly, making the oldest brother turn, his helmet still off.

"Yeah, Sprout?" Scott asked.

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday, Baby," Sarah gently told him.

"Oh, man," Alan rasped. "Your birthday, Scott. I ruined it, didn't I?"

"No, Al," Scott assured him. "I got the best present I could have asked for, didn't I?" With that, Scott grinned at his little brother again before putting on his helmet and heading down the gangplank.

Alan smiled even as Sarah lightly scolded him for removing his mask, muttering about him needing to get his O2 stats back up. Looking up at his father, Alan sighed as the mask was once more settled over his face, soothing his strained lungs. Keeping Jeff firmly in his sights, Alan allowed the pain medication that was starting to flow through his system draw him back into a now healing sleep. Home. They were going home. Where he was loved and where he was sure to be frustrated by his family's smothering of him before Thanksgiving.

What do you know? Dorothy was right – there was no place like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah – Hi! It's me, Sarah and this hunk of a guy with me is my husband, Virgil – eat your heart out, girls!<strong>

**Virgil (blushes) – Sarah Jane!**

**Sarah (grins) – You love me, ya know.**

**Virgil – Yes, yes I do. Now – how about we read these letters?**

**Sarah – Sounds good. OK, Thera-Rocklynn writes, "_Amazing and awesome chapter! I love this story! I can't wait to read more of your exciting and amazing and awesome story! Have a great and wonderful day!"_ Huh – is this the one Emily wanted to medicate?**

**Virgil – I think there were a few of those. Hmmm. ARTs Ninja Pal said, "_Love the newest chapter:) I literally snorted then carried on like a psycho laughing my head off when reading the 'Twister' references. Automatically knew where you were getting it from; great movie... Isn't it funny that they look the same?"_Huh. Someone else who thinks Dad and the star of the movie look alike.**

Sarah – See? I'm not the only one. Now, thunderbird5 – this reader, not John's Mechanical Mistress – wrote, "_Hehehehe! Oops. I like the door part. Virgil should keep it as a reminder. And the SUV. Hahahaha! Shame. I know that a twister is bad but this one made me laugh. I can just see the door in my minds eye. Sorry Virgil but your a funny mental image."_

**Virgil (frowns) Glad that my moments of trauma bring you joy. (Turns as Sarah starts to giggle)**

**Sarah – Oh, come on Virg – it was funny. You know what your brother says, "It's funny as long as you live to tell the story."**

**Virgil – Hon – I am not sure if Gordon is the brother you want to quote. Anyhoo – this is from Darkflame's Pyre – ooh, very artsy name. "_Man, their week just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Sniggering over Millie calling Johnny a ding-dong... What a goose, John for not being able to read minds_!" Well, John is very smart but not a psychic. **

**Sarah – Unlike Gordy, who is a psycho.**

**Virgil (laughs) Yes. But to continue: "_Oh dear; poor Jeff. He's gone into panic-mode now. Jeannie's truck is in a tree and Alan clearly isn't responsive..."_ Alright, 1) Dad is allowed some panic. 2) That is what insurance is for – although it would be harder to explain than when Scott had to explain how that rental car ended up in Lake Tahoe.**

**Sarah – Oh, I so need to hear that story.**

**Virgil – Later – and 3) Give Allie a break – he's had a rough day. DFP also wrote "_Oh, and happy birthday Scooter; you haven't gotten the best present so far, have you_?"**

**Sarah – I don't know – Alan is alive. I think Scott will think it was the best present ever. Next letter – Ah, John's stalker.**

**Virgil – The one that calls Emily fishbait?**

**Sarah – Actually, it's Sharkbait. Sam1 wrote, "_Better Virgil and Sarah respond than Emily again. *pouting*" Wow, I am feeling the love here, Sammie…"Yes, I'm still whining about that one, CC. Poor Jean, she's not had a good day and now her truck is in a tree. Bet that will be fun to explain to the insurance people_." **

**Virgil – That's what cell phone cameras are for.**

**Sarah – True. Plus, in that neck of the woods, I am sure it wasn't the first or last time that could happen. Anyhow, "_I'm still not breathing easy yet cos you haven't finished the story and I know just how evil you can be_."**

**Virgil – CC is evil? Have you've read Sam1's stuff?**

**Sarah – Well, they both make sure the Tracy boys um…get busy.**

**Virgil – Well, everyone has redeeming points. Alright – oh – Gotyu.**

**Sarah – Got who?**

**Virgil – No, see G-O-T-Y-U. Now, this one is evil…read this and this and this.**

**Sarah – Oh. Oh, my. Um…answer quick while I get Kate to run a trace. **

**Virgil – Not John?**

**Sarah – Nah, Kate will be more ruthless. **

**Virgil – Point. OK, Gotyu wrote. "_Hopefully that's it for twisters, destroying the house would have been awful. So many memories dusted with painful new ones!"_ Not to mention, CC likes to walk her own path. There is a good story – Panic by Iniysa. Read that and you may think CC is nice. **

**Sarah – That may be pushing it.**

**Virgil – Well, we do…um…**

**Sarah – Have regular extracurricular activities? **

**Virgil – um, yeah. Anyhow…Gotyu also said, "_Best birthday ever. Hey Scott? Just need that first grey hair to appear..._" Pfft – Scott has probably been using touch up for years.**

**Sarah – OOH. I'm gonna tell Scott. (At Virgil's panicked look, she grins.) Next letter is from GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl "_Omg plz make it better...they are soooo close to being safe..." Well, thanks for someone not wanting us to suffer more. "And it would be totally awesome if virgil and sarah answered nxt" Happy to oblige. (I'm using my cell to review sorry for the bad spelling.) Any way awesome chapter as always my only  
>question is how are they going to get the truck down after all is said and done lol?"<em> **

**Virgil – I think they will leave that up to…Huh. Not sure. Maybe just take down the tree? OK, next one is from JoTracy123 – No relation – who says, "_oohs sorry i missed the last chapter. Guess i have been really busy the last few days. please forgive me lol. anyway this is a really good chapter and a nice easy one for that. But i don't think this going to be ride for Alan lol. anyway make sure you update soon xxxxx"_**

**Sarah – Did you get that?**

**Virgil – Nope. I'll go with she liked it. Read the next one.**

**Sarah – Yes, my lord and master…fledglingfeathers says, "_Yay! They've been found. Now to get Alan some help. Pooor Ali! And poor Scott. What a birthday surprise... NOT."_ Still say Scott is going to be happy that Alan is alive. **

**Virgil – Yep. And here is one from Bookfanatic67 said, "_WOW...new chapter so fast I didn't get to respond to the last one. I like it :) Great chapter and everyone's alive and safe, but knowing you I guess I should add "for now'. Keep up the good work, looking forward to what comes next._" Does that mean they do or do not want more whump?**

**Sarah – Not sure. Hmmm, Hedgi wrote, "_Yay! New chapter! So glad to see it :) That was FAST! Of course I loved it. Tornados scare the bejabbers outta me, I'm so glad  
>everyone made it through... For now. Your author note scared me a bit." You were scared about us answering?<em>**

**Virgil – No, I think CC's implied threat was the scary thing.**

**Sarah – Oh, ok. Hmm – to continue. "Still, It's a huge relief that although things were destroyed, the family's ok. You know, they've been through an awful lot in the last 17 chapters...poor ducks."**

**Virgil – Yeah, CC can make you quakers. **

**Sarah – That was horrible. Just read the next one.**

**Virgil – Alright, "ThunderBird Mom said, "Nice chapter. Always enjoy coming home and having a new chapter to read. Going to be a busy week. 60hrs scheduled. Hope no one calls in sick! Hope you have a nice holiday and week. Will anxiously be looking  
>forward to next chapter. I think Virgil and Sarah would be a fine choice. :)" OK…Thanks – I think. And I hope you didn't work too hard.<strong>

**Sarah – Here is one from mizz-shy-gurl . "_Love the chapter, but please let Alan be more hurt than he seems."_Sweetie – I know some very good psychotropic medications. Have your doctor give me a call, please – OK?**

Virgil – Medication can't fix everything.

**Sarah – And in some case, a happy pill is the only thing standing between you and being featured on Fox News with your neighbors saying "They seemed so normal, nice and quiet."**

**Virgil – Hmmm. Think we could slip Gordon some? (Sarah giggles and Virgil picks up a new letter." Ah, one from WaterDragonQueen1. And her majesty writes, "_Shows how close Jean and Scott are if she can remember his birthday during all of this_!" **

**Sarah – Yeah, you would never see a guy remember that.**

**Virgil (glares) "_AND yay for Alan finally being able to get some help, albeit a bit delayed."_**

**Sarah – Well, better late than never. At least for the plot line. OK, ah now we have Scott's stalker.**

**Virgil – And Kate is ok with that?**

**Sarah – Pfft. Kate says she can take her when she can't see her feet and one hand tied behind her back.**

**Virgil – Really?**

**Sarah – Yeah. Kate only needs one hand to shoot.**

**Virgil – Just read the letter, Sarah Jane.**

**Sarah – OK, Scott's Stalker…Um, I mean sammygirl1963 writes, "_Another wonderful chapter of course! So loved the way that Scott curled himself round Alan under the stairs as the storm howled above, determined that anything that got to Alan would have to go through himself first. No greater love hath a brother..."_ What – does she think if she can't have Scott, she'd rather have him dead?**

**Virgil – I don't think so. She and CC have too much in common…angst, pain, anguish. But no permanent injuries or deaths. **

**Sarah – OK, sounds good. And now, CC left some veggies and humus and a thing of mimosas. **

**Virgil – She never leaves stuff like this for Alan.**

**Sarah – Um, Virgil – alcohol? CC can't forget her daughter is about the same age as Alan. Well, somewhat younger. Oh, and she said to let you all know that between both jobs, her daughter being confirmed next Sunday and graduating from middle school later this month, she may not update for a while.**

**Virgil – Sounds good. Hey, what's confirmed? **

**Sarah – Catholic thing. They'll have cake and punch afterwards. Her daughter picked out a purple cake with a cross and orange roses.**

**Virgil – Ah. OK. (Lifts glass of mimosa) Cheers, folks**!


	19. Chapter 18

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - I would love to own the Thunderbirds. I would also love to win the lottery. My odds are better for the lottery. I also don't own "I won't let go" by Rascal Flatts. Sammygirl1963 said Sarah needed to sing to Alan. This song was perfect for that.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Ana waved her cameraman back as she hid behind a truck, listening as a portly man wearing a badge spoke with a member of International Rescue and an officer from the National Guard.

"Well," Amos Taylor said, "the folks of Bailey really appreciate everything you did. We lost some good people but I think the losses would have been a lot higher without both of your groups."

"Just doing our job," both men said at the same time, bringing chuckles to the trio.

"Gotta say," the Guard colonel grinned, "that all of my troops are pretty happy with the bragging rights. And I doubt Crutcher will be paying for a drink for months to come."

Scott chuckled again. Now that Alan was here and safe, he could find humor in that.

"Well," Scott said, "he's earned it as far as I am concerned. He didn't have to help Op Three when our man wanted to follow myself and Deputy Landman into the storm zone. If he hadn't come with Op Three, we might have still been waiting for help."

Amos shook his head. "Nah, son – you would have been fine. Jeff installed satellite phones and a generator at the farm after the last bad line of twisters to come through here. Good Lord, that was over fourteen years ago now. The barn was the only thing damaged in recent storms."

"Barn is gone now," Scott said baldly. "And your deputy needs a new truck."

"Don't worry about that," Jean said cheerfully as she approached them. "I called Tracy Island to give them an update. Kate said Jeff will probably just build a new, smaller barn, since its main purpose lately has been for storage. And how big an objection would the town council have if Tracy Enterprises donated a new SUV for Bailey Sheriff's office?"

"Only if you drive it," Amos grumbled. When everyone looked oddly at him, he shrugged. "I don't like new vehicles. Took being nagged for more than a year before I agreed to change out my old truck for a used one, ain't no way I wanna drive some fancy new SUV."

Jean chuckled before turning to Scott. "How's Allie?"

Scott nodded professionally. "Alan Tracy? Nothing that time and some TLC can't fix. Seemed a bit disappointed that he would miss some school and that he missed his oldest brother's birthday."

"Dang," Amos said, smacking his hat against his hip. "Totally forgot. Today is Scott Tracy's birthday. Well, knowing how Scotty doted on that boy, I would say having his little brother back and safe is the best present he could have."

"Yeah," Jeannie agreed with a grin. "I think Scotty would say that."

Scott headed off to help John and Gordon finish loading up their equipment, occasionally tossing glances at Thunderbird Two, knowing he had no excuse not to fly One back – and that he would have to wait until he got back to the island to start smother, um, watching over Alan.

Together, Amos and the colonel headed to start breaking down their own people and equipment. There was a lot of damage to repair but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. If it hadn't been for the bus accident…that one would haunt Bailey for years to come.

"Heading home?" Millie asked her daughter as she exited Thunderbird Two.

"Not yet, Mama," Jean said. Leaning down, she kissed her mother's cheek. "Why don't you head home and get some rest? Clean up will be a -" At Millie's glare, Jean stalled before continuing. "It will be a bother."

"Bailey will be fine, given time," Millie said. "We're a tough group here."

"Yes, Mama," Jean laughingly agreed. Watching her mother head into the tent only to come back out with Amy, TJ and Billy, the deputy watched as Millie fussed and helped get them into a car and drive away. Billy had already advised her that he would need to have the man escorted to the hospital for surgery with a hand specialist if TJ were to make a full recovery. A quick call to their boss by Amy had assured that it would be covered completely – it seemed full medical insurance was included as part of his new management position.

Jean sighed with exhaustion before freezing. "I think," She said coldly, "that the media was advised that this area was off limits to the press."

"Are you trying to deny free speech?" Ana snapped as she stood up and glared at Jean, even as she tried to get her camera man to come forward. He, however, hung back, reluctant to approach when Jean had her death glare on.

"More like I am trying to encourage responsible journalism," Jean growled. "This area is for authorized personnel only."

"I have authorization," Ana baldly claimed. "One of your deputies."

Amos walked back out at that moment, even as Jean sighed. "Let me guess – Keifer Dutton?" When Ana nodded, Sheriff Taylor spoke up.

"Dutton had no authorization to give you authorization," Amos calmly said. "Which means, you have to get out of here young lady."

"Are you getting this?" Ana glared at her cameraman. "These yahoos are trying to block a free press."

"Raise that camera and I confiscate it," Jean snapped. Max wisely kept it at his side, ignoring Ana's glare – Jean's was much more effective.

"Either leave the area or consider yourself under arrest," Amos said calmly.

Scott had approached the group from behind, wanting to warn them – the only people still in the immediate vicinity – to stay where they were when Ana moved quickly in an effort to get past the law enforcement officers. She had seen the Tracys loaded aboard Thunderbird Two and she was intent on following them.

Grabbing Ana's arms in an effort to keep her back, Scott was unprepared for the journalist to grab a nearby case of supplies and swing it back at whoever had grabbed her.

Scott was thrown to the ground when the heavy case hit him in the shoulder, leaving him gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. John, who had remained behind with Scott – having sent Gordon back to Thunderbird Two – grabbed Ana and twisted her arm, forcing her to drop the case before he growled, "Lady – this has been a rough day. Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Jean snickered as she pulled Ana away from a furious John. "You heard the Hulk, lady. Now, you have the right to remain silent…"

"Wait!" Ana yelled. "What are you doing?"

"My job."

"What?" Ana snapped.

"My – job," Jean repeatedly slowly. "I'm reading you your rights, which you seem so fond of. You entered into an area, twice, that is restricted per the Governor of Kansas. You interfered with rescuers in the performance of their duties and assaulted one of them."

"How was he performing his duties?" Ana screeched.

"Saving your miserable hide," John growled as he checked Scott over, making sure his older brother was alright before helping him to his feet.

"And how do you figure -"

Ana's words were cut off by the warning claxon as Thunderbird Two's engines fired up and the huge machine began to move skyward. John and Scott watched them leave with a small smile before Scott explained John's words.

"We had come over to tell everyone to stay back, that Thunderbird Two was about to take off."

"You – you…" Ana's voice trailed off before she snapped her head around to look at the sheriff.

"They are kidnapping the Tracys! Jeff and Alan Tracy are still on board."

"Or," Jean offered, "they are giving them a ride to a medical facility so that Alan Tracy can be treated for his injuries. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah – You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right…"

Jean continued on as she led the woman towards Amos' truck, nodding to the man that she would be back for him. Amos waved her on, before glancing at the camera man. He sighed before pulling out a business card and writing on the back.

"One of my former deputies now runs security for the Kansas City Chiefs. He says they are always on the lookout for good camera people. Give him a call. Joey has connections everywhere, even the sports networks. If I were you, I wouldn't want to work with that woman anymore."

"Thanks," Max said in surprise before taking off.

"Thanks again, boys," Amos said with a smile, shaking both Tracys' hands. "Nothing personal, but I hope I only see you on the news from now on."

Scott and John nodded and left, leaving Amos to sigh as he watched Thunderbird One disappear in the distance. Around him, people were packing up and getting ready to leave. Straightening his hat, he quickly made his rounds as he waited for Jean to come back. He knew he had lots of work to do to get Bailey back to where she was…and a certain deputy's ass to kick.

Pausing at that thought, he whipped out his phone.

"Jean – no, you can't. Bertha Jean Bates Landman – don't make me send your Mama over there. I'll deal with Keifer when I get back." Amos sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, Jeannie – You can watch."

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Amos Taylor sighed and sat on one of the few places left to, a box belonging to the National Guard. Rubbing the back of his neck, he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I am getting too damn old for this."

* * *

><p>Virgil was checking the stitches on Jeff's leg before pulling out a needle.<p>

"That needle," Jeff grumbled, "better not be for me."

Shaking his head, Virgil set down the needle and began rolling up his father's sleeve. "Rule number three – injured personnel will follow the dictates set down by the medic on scene. Besides, it's just antibiotics."

Within a few minutes, Jeff's eyes began to droop. "Just an antibiotic?" Jeff growled.

"As mild a sedative as it was, you have to be ready to drop," Virgil smiled, patting his father's arm. "Sarah will watch over you and Allie. I'm going to go take over for Gordon. I can get us home faster without damaging the engines."

"Gordy can get us there fast," Sarah said cheerfully.

"I said," Virgil stressed, rolling his eyes. "Without damaging the engines."

Jeff chuckled softly, his eyes drifting further south as he looked over at his daughter-in-law. "How is Alan doing?"

"Sleep is the best thing for him," Sarah said quietly. Running a hand over the blonde hair just as she had since he was a baby, Sarah smiled. "That's right, Baby. You sleep. I'll be here," she murmured when Alan began to stir.

"He always slept better when you would sing to him," Jeff softly said.

Sarah smiled at Jeff before taking Alan's hand between both of hers. "Would you like that, Baby? A song…hmm, what song? I know -"

_**It's like a storm  
>That cuts a path<br>It breaks your will  
>It feels like that<br>You think you're lost  
>But you're not lost on your own,<br>You're not alone**_

_**I will stand by you,**_  
><em><strong>I will help you through<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you've done all you can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you can't cope<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will dry your eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight your fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will hold you tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I won't let go<strong>_

_**It hurts my heart to see you cry**_  
><em><strong>I know its dark this part of life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it finds us all and we're too small<strong>_  
><em><strong>to stop the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh but when it rains<strong>_

_**I will stand by you,**_  
><em><strong>I will help you through<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you've done all you can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you can't cope<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will dry your eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight your fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will hold you tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I won't let you fall<strong>_

_**Don't be afraid to fall**_  
><em><strong>I'm right here to catch you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>It won't get you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you can make it<strong>_

**_Cause I will stand by you,_**  
><strong><em>I will help you through<em>**  
><strong><em>When you've done all you can do<em>**  
><strong><em>and you can't cope<em>**  
><strong><em>I will dry your eyes,<em>**  
><strong><em>I will fight your fight<em>**  
><strong><em>I will hold you tight<em>**  
><strong><em>and I won't let go<em>**

**_Oh I'm gonna hold you_**  
><strong><em>and I won't let go<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't let you go<em>**  
><strong><em>No I won't<em>**

As Alan calmed down and Jeff fell asleep, Sarah leaned her head down onto the bed beside Alan and drifted off herself. Up at the main controls, Virgil glanced at the monitor and shrugged.

"Sarah hasn't slept much either," Virgil admitted with a wink at Gordon.

"You going to mention – ya know?"

"Watching the lullaby?" Virgil murmured. At Gordon's chuckle, Virgil grinned. "You have got to be kidding. I have no plans of finding out how comfortable the couch is."

Gordon laughed. "And people say John is the smart one."

Virgil banked Thunderbird Two and they started to head off into the west…and ignored it when Gordon started humming music from Lord of the Ring. As good as he felt, Virgil could ignore the least musical Tracy abusing one of his favorite pieces of music.

But tomorrow, all bets were off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Still have an epilogue and Scott and Kate will be answering reviews. **_


	20. Epilogue

**No Place Like Home**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - And for the last time of this story, I do not own Thunderbirds and since we see characters from Numb3rs - becase these would BOTH still be on the air if I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

_**Thanksgiving Day (aka – five days later)**_

Thanksgiving morning broke over Tracy Island, clouds building in the sky, but Kate had been up for a while – after all, in Los Angeles, they were already watching football, the parades long over.

"I miss you too, Mom," Kate said as she curled up on the couch, a vid phone on in front of her. She smiled up at Scott as he handed her a cup of tea before frowning at the contents.

"Scott -" she whined softly only for her mother to chuckle.

"Kate, I'm sure your doctor has talked to you about the baby not needing caffeine."

"Yes," Kate grumbled. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"What don't you like, Katie?" Charlie Eppes said as he entered the room, smiling at his niece and nephew (by marriage) through the vid phone.

"Emily put her foot down," Scott explained. "Green tea – no caffeine. And Katie - you know it's been helping with the heartburn."

"Emily is a good doctor, so trust her, Cuz," Edward said as he came up behind his father, carrying a large grocery sack. "Hey, Mom – where do you want these veggies?"

Outside the view of the vid screen, the Tracy couple could hear Amita Ramijun-Eppes call out "on the counter, Edward."

Charlie smiled again at his only niece. "So – who's cooking? You, Emily…"

Kate shrugged. "It's a team effort. Onaha leads the troops, but we all have stuff to do."

"Really?" Don said as he entered the room, a tender smile for his baby girl. "And what does Scott do?"

Scott got a sour look on his face. "I'm not allowed in the kitchen while food is being prepared. I can help with clean-up but…"

"You'll be keeping Alan company," Kate soothed him. "Emily said if he is doing well enough, she'll move him from the infirmary to his bedroom and he should be even able to join us for dinner."

"How is Alan?" Robin Eppes asked. She had developed a soft spot for the teenager at her daughter's wedding. Looking at her husband and brother-in-law, Robin could see they felt the same way.

"The worst is over," Scott said grimly, remembering a few rough days Alan had as the pneumonia had run its course. They had to be careful that Alan's cracked ribs didn't become broken ones from coughing. "Emily is still saying there is no way she would ok Alan going back to New England quite yet. But Dad talked to his headmaster and the teachers will help coordinate a home study course for the next month. If he stays here and doesn't overdue it, Allie should be fully recovered and can head back to Wharton's after the New Year."

"Well, that's good news," Don admitted. He worried his lower lip for a moment even as Kate did the same. Their family recognized that as a nervous tick the two shared when they wanted to say something. Finally, Don sighed.

"So – the holidays?"

"We'll be there for Chanukah," Kate said looking up at Scott. "It falls before Christmas this year so we told Professor Hackenbacker we would pick up Fermat and bring him home for Christmas."

Don pressed his fingers to his lips and touched the screen. "We miss you, Katie Bear."

"I miss you guys too," Kate admitted even as Scott wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Leaning into his embrace, she signed off with her family.

"You ok?" Scott asked but before Kate could respond, another incoming call was indicated. "If that is your family again…" Scott muttered before answering the call. When Jean Landman appeared on the screen, Kate giggled.

"Nope, it's yours," Kate said to Scott's annoyance and Jean's confusion.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Scott greeted his long-time friend.

"Back at ya," Jean said lightly before sighing.

"Hey, I thought you had the day off?" Scott asked.

"I do," Jean said. "But something came up yesterday and I was wrapping it up after Mama tossed me out of the kitchen."

"Let me guess," Kate joked. "Jean cooks as well as you do?"

Both Scott and Jean glared at Kate, but Amos Taylor answered from behind Jean.

"Nah – Jeannie can cook when she pays attention. Millie said she was too distracted and to just call you already. By the way, thank your daddy for the vid phone. We've been letting family members contact each other using it. Helps out a lot. Oh, and Jeannie's new SUV will be here Monday."

"Sounds good," Scott said. "How is everyone?"

"Bailey is recovering," Amos sighed. "Oh, and we heard from that man, Adair."

"How is he?" Kate asked, nudging her husband who had tightened his jaw at the mention of the ex-con. She shook her head – no one could hold a grudge like Scott Tracy.

"He heads back to work on Monday," Jean said. "The doctors said he will make a full recovery. The media considered it a three-day wonder and Amy said TJ is back to the obscurity he so loves. But when people heard about those quilts he had gotten for the shelter? The shelter received more linens than they could use and the attached food pantry is now fully stocked. Of course," Jean grinned, "some of that could be from a donation from the Tracy Trust."

Scott looked surprised before glancing at his wife. "Did you know about that?"

Kate shrugged. "Emily, Sarah and I decided that would be a good reward. And before you say anything, your father agreed. Now hush."

Sighing, Scott looked back at Jean. "Any word on a certain idiot in a red rag top?"

Jean sighed as well. "That is the main reason for the call. We found her."

"So," Kate mused. "What is Tara White being charged with? Reckless driving? Leaving the scene of an accident – twice? Vehicular assault? Or failure to respond?" Jean had previously informed them that security footage from the bus accident had shown that Tara's car had approached the scene only to turn around and drive in the opposite direction. The law insisted that someone with medical training – i.e. a nurse like Tara – was required to offer aid. Her failure to do so was something that could see her losing her nursing license.

"Nothing," Jean admitted grimly.

"What?" Kate snapped. She had already been infuriated that Ana Nevada had only received a slap on the wrist for trespassing, the "assault" on Scott being written off as an accident. But it had helped Jeff get a restraining order against the journalist.

"We were pulling your Daddy's rental car from the river when the diver spotted something a bit further downstream," Amos said. "Turns out, Tara White never left Bailey. An autopsy will determine the details, but I would say she didn't die easy."

"She drowned?" Scott asked, seeing Kate pale.

"Looks like it," Jean sighed. "Seems that she had a higher punishment coming her way. I guess I don't have to kill her after all. Well," the deputy brightened, "that's one thing off of my to-do list."

Amos smacked the back of Jean's head with his hat. "Idjit. Go back to your Mama's. She'll be expecting you."

Jean sulked as she rubbed her head. "Just you wait until Billy and I get our house. See if you get invited to a holiday dinner again."

"I will 'cause your mama will make you," Amos asserted before smiling at Scott and Kate. "You go take care of your family, Scotty. We'll handle things here."

"Oh Sheriff?" Kate asked before Scott could sign off. "What about Deputy Dumba- I mean, Dutton?"

"I would have suspended him," Amos admitted, "but we need all hands right now. Let's just say, he'll be working third shift until further notice. It's for his own good – Jeannie would hurt him if she got a chance."

Scott chuckled. Yeah, that sounded like Jean. When the screen went dark, the couple stood up and crossed the compound to the main house. He was looking forward to spending some time with Alan…and lots of food a few hours later.

* * *

><p>Kate had called down to Scott to help Kyrano secure a few things as a thunderstorm was about to pass through the area. Alan took the opportunity once his smother-hen of a brother was gone to try and get back to work on his comparative literature paper.<p>

Alan leaned back against a pillow as he set his text book down. He would need his lap top if he wanted to verify some facts…

"Alan Sheppard Tracy!" Tin-Tin admonished as she came into the infirmary, bouncing Elizabeth on her hip. "Don't even think about getting out of that bed."

"I didn't get out of bed," Alan said defensively.

"No, but you were thinking about it," Tin-Tin argued as she lay Elizabeth on the bed. Alan started playing with his niece's toes, making the infant giggle with joy. Tin-Tin watched her boyfriend indulgently before sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You're good with kids," she smiled before gently kissing him.

Alan kissed her back before returning his focus to Elizabeth. "Yeah, I can't wait to have one of my own."

"And that had best be a long way off," Emily said as she entered the infirmary. Looking over her youngest brother-in-law, she nodded before making notations in the chart.

"OK," the young physician finally said. "Things look good and since today is Thanksgiving, I think we can finally spring you from this joint."

"Seriously," Alan said excitedly. "I'm finally out of here? I won't be tied to a bed anymore?"

"For three hours," Emily said firmly. "You stay on the couch when not eating and then you are still on restrictions for at least another week."

Emily and Tin-Tin waited for the argument but Alan had learned by now. Restrictions meant no leaving the house – mainly no leaving his room – and definitely no pool, beach or otherwise endangering his health. But it was better than the infirmary.

"Listen to them picking on your Uncle Alan, my little sunshine," Alan cooed to the baby. "They are so mean to your favorite uncle, aren't they?"

"Mean?" Emily scoffed. "I let you out and…"

Emily stopped and stared as Elizabeth let out a small grunt as she pulled herself upright, sitting up for a few seconds before flopping back down.

"Oh – my – god!" Emily squealed. "Did you see? She sat up!"

Alan grinned at his niece. "Well, aren't you the little over-achiever?"

Tin-Tin snorted, "Well, she'll fit right into the family."

Still grinning at his niece, Alan allowed his girlfriend and sister-in-law to help him into a wheelchair. Looking between her daughter, the baby stretching her arms towards Alan, and her youngest brother-in-law, who was using puppy-dog eyes of his own, Emily sighed before picking up Elizabeth and settling the baby into Alan's arms.

"Great," she muttered as she followed Tin-Tin, who was pushing the wheelchair towards the exit. "Like Little Miss Thing needs lessons in having the family wrapped around her little finger. How many weeks until the New Year?"

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving dinner had been, like all of Onaha's meals, delicious. A heavy rain outside had made sure that the meal was consumed in the dining room before everyone (except Alan and Elizabeth), helped to clear the dishes and clean up in general – a requirement since the boys were little.<p>

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Jeff leaned into the living room to see if Alan wanted anything. With a smile, he motioned to the rest of the family to come and see…

"Oh that is so adorable," Sarah murmured at the sight of Alan asleep on the couch, the baby curled up on his chest, her tiny diapered bottom sticking up.

Gordon was about to go crashing in when Kate grabbed him and hissed, "Quiet! You'll wake the baby."

"Which baby?" Virgil snickered as he entered the room.

"I'm awake," Alan murmured from the couch.

Jeff made his way over to the couch, leaning his son up before sitting, allowing Alan to use his lap as a pillow. John picked up his daughter, who fussed for a moment before she realized it was her beloved daddy holding her. Elizabeth cooed and cuddled closer to her father, who had immediately headed to the other couch, curling up with his wife with their daughter between them.

Still standing in the doorway, Kate looked at the family, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"You miss them?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the soft mound that was their unborn child.

Kate nodded but raised her face for a kiss. "Yes, but I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Not even the candied yams your mother used to make?"

Chuckling, Kate nodded again. "Can you imagine the lecture Emily would give if I brought yams with marshmallows to the table?"

Over by the piano, Sarah and Virgil had sat on the bench, Virgil beginning to play. With the music playing in the background and the soft chatter of his family in the foreground, Gordon continued to stand by the door to the kitchen. Tin-Tin had joined Alan and Jeff on one couch, while Kate and Scott had joined Emily and John on the other. Kyrano was starting a fire in the fireplace – a rare treat, but the weather made it a good idea.

Onaha came up behind Gordon and placed an arm around his shoulder. With the way Alan had shot up, Gordon was the only Tracy brother the woman could still embrace like this. "You should join them," the housekeeper-slash-surrogate mother murmured to the red-headed Tracy son.

"I like watching them," Gordon said with uncharacteristic solemnest. "There was a point last week I wondered if we would get a chance to be like this again." Looking at his only younger brother, Gordon sighed as tears pricked at his eyes.

"I don't know what we would do if we ever lost him," Gordon said.

Onaha looked over at her daughter, who was resting Alan's feet on her lap even as she pulled an old quilt of Grandma Tracy's over her boyfriend as she talked to Jeff. It was obvious that Alan had drifted off again but his father and girlfriend were both taking comfort in being able to just hold him.

"The family does have much to be thankful for," Onaha murmured.

Giving the older woman a quick peck on the cheek, Gordon returned her hug.

"Yeah, Onaha," Gordon softly said as he watched his – their – family. "We sure do."

* * *

><p>AN – Last responses of the story.

Scott – OK, I am here with a not-so-secret weapon to TRY and keep that psycho Criminally Charmed away from my baby brother. And here is that weapon, my beautiful wife, Kate.

Kate (Still reading notes in front of her) – Uh, huh. You still are in trouble mister.

Scott – OK, first response of the final chapter is from ThunderbirdMom who writes, "_**Maybe Ana N. will learn her lesson about not messing with the Tracys - NOT!  
>Good to see things coming together for TJ. I'm with Jean in seeing Amos deal<br>with Keifer, should prove interesting. Good to see John getting into the action. Maybe a belated birthday party for Scott?"**_

Kate – Ana Nevada wouldn't be a problem if you let me have my way.

Scott – Kate, I am fairly sure your way was illegal.

Kate – Only if they find the body. And as you heard, Scott did get his belated birthday.

Scott (with a dopey grin) – Yeah, and Kate gave me the best present.

Kate (blushing) – OK, and next review was by Thera-Rocklynn who said, _**"Amazing and awesome chapter! I love this story! I can't wait to read more of your amazing and awesome and exciting story! Have a great and wonderful day."**_ OK, save that one for some friends of mine from the DEA.

Scott – Kate!

Kate – What? I just mean here is an example of what someone sounds like when they are, um, high on life. Shows enthusiasm and joy.

Scott – Sure. Next letter is by GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl _**"Loved it yet again. I wish you would have let Ana go through John then they wouldn't had to have deal with her."**_ Yes, for one thing, that would be very bad PR for International Rescue.

Kate – And two, the paperwork would suck. Better to let the lawyers have a go at her.

Scott – ANYHOW _**"And yay for Scott and Kate!"**_ Thanks. _**"Oh I now love  
>Gordon and am going to kidnap him and make him watch Lord of the Rings with<br>me."**_ Kate?

Kate – Got it, sending a message to Dad. And now for the next response to Susan M. M –

Scott – Hey, isn't that Gordy's fixation of the month?

Kate – Actually, it's been a couple of months. Now stop interrupting. "_**Even the Tracys watch Bill Bixby." Actually, I think it was the Avengers movie and a smart ass comment CC made. "I do like the way you refuse to let supporting characters be cardboard cutouts."**_ As a so-called supporting character, I concur. _**"And the  
>Thunderbirds are kidnapping the Tracys? Puh-leeze! Even Ana can't believe that<br>nonsense; she's just vexed not to get an exclusive with Jeff or Alan"**_ She got that one right. _**"Dutton had no authorization to give you authorization," that's a great line and Amos managed to say it with a straight face."**_Actually, CC actually heard an authority figure say that. And they had no clue how silly it sounded.

Scott – It was kinda funny. Anyhow, Darkflame's Pyre said, _**"Epilogue already? Drat. I want more. And still no Jean!"**_ Hey Jeannie gets another story soon. "_**Kate, I love you, but I really want Jeannie and Scott to do reviews. I don't think that it'll ever happen now."**_

Kate – She does realize CC is going to write more stories, doesn't she?

Scott – Well, CC is taking the summer off.

Kate – I don't think CC had told anyone that.

Scott – Um, oops?

Kate (glares at her husband) – Next review is laurashrub "_**Wow and I thought Ana getting punched in the face was satisfying. Having her be arrested just made my day!"**_

Scott – Too bad she got off.

Kate – Yeah, well – it did give time for someone to really mess up her credit rating.

Scott – Katie, I think that's illegal.

Kate – Only if they prove it. (Clears throat) To continue _**"I have grown very fond of Jean Bates over the course of this story. Pretty pretty please can we have a glimpse of her chewing out Dutton?"**_ Sorry, no such luck. Read CC's Thunderbirds/ Supernatural crossover for that _**"Let's be honest, no matter what Amos says she is very protective of the Tracys and even if she isn't allowed to say anything she might imply it in very creative manners."**_ And that is my job.

Scott – And you do it so well. Ah, the next one is from John's stalker.

Kate – Not funny.

Scott – Yes, it is. (Ignores his wife's glare and starts) OK, Sam1 writes, _**"Whilst not a grisly demise, I'm okay with Ana being locked up."**_

Kate – Too bad it was in a secure place like Bailey.

Scott – Katie! (Clears throat) "_**Sneaky Virgil slipping that sedative in with the antibiotics...Good that he knows his dad so well and is looking out for him."**_ Yes, well, Sam1 has never been sedated by my brother. (At Kate's raised eyebrow, he hurries on) _**"Can hardly wait to read about the Smother henning Alan is going to have to deal with." **_I am not a smother hen – I mean, a mother hen.

Kate – Yes, you are. (Ignoring her husband's glare, she picks up a new note) Trillianaus wrote, _**"Loving Jeannie Bates! That chick- what a battle axe! ( meant in the most  
>loving way)."<strong>_ Uh-huh. Send Trill a bullet-proof vest?

Scott – Nah. Jeannie prefers her first or a blunt object. OK, this is from JoTracy123 – no relation – who writes _**"really enjoying this story but so sad its coming to an end. so make sure you update. And yes i think that Sarah would make a great mum. Any chance of that happening any time soon?"**_ Not until Sarah finishes her Physician Assistant's training.

Kate – Yeah, we try to keep the hugely pregnant a bit apart and I am not due until early May. Wait a bit. OK, here is another Jo = Jo1966 writing_** "Brilliant. Loved the chapter. I know I shouldn't but I enjoyed Scott being knocked on his ** by Ana and John coming to his rescue."**_ Snicker – personally, I kinda liked it to. (Grins at her husband's annoyed look) _**"Alan's safe now (I hope). Can't believe another story is at the end. I hope you've got another planned."**_

Scott – Scarily enough, I think CC always has more planned. And here is one from thunderbird5 –

Kate – John wrote one?

Scott – No, that is someone's pen name. _**"Oh, I love Rascal Flatts too. Nice song ma'm. Alan is lucky."**_ For the song or the lullaby?

Kate – Probably both.

Scott (shrugs) _**"Lord of the rings? Don't like that much. Awe Virgil. What else do you want Gordon to do? And shame. Gordon is a good pilot too."**_ One, don't let Virgil hear you say that. And two – all of my brothers are good. But Gordon doesn't like us piloting Four, either.

Kate – He doesn't mind me piloting Four. You on the other hand, I will never go near One again.

Scott – And you shouldn't be going near Four while you are pregnant, Katie.

Kate – Spoilsport. Next - BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 _**"Awesome chapter!(:"**_ Yes, yes it was.

Scott – How come you get the short one?

Kate – I'm on light duty, remember? Fine, I'll read another. mizz-shy-gurl writes _**"Ah, the story's almost over. Can't wait for the update."**_ And here you are. _**"I think Ana got off very lightly, and I laughed at John's Hulk impression."**_

Scott (snicker) Trust me – we all did. Alright, this is from Bookfanatic67 _**"What a wonderful surprise to find after getting home from taking my Girl Scout Troop to DC this weekend. Everyone is safe and headed home. I love that, but hate that it means the story is coming to an end."**_ Well, you can't get everything. Kate, what are you glaring at?

Kate – A review from your stalker. sammygirl1963–who better keep her mitts to herself -

Scott – She's just kidding.

Kate – No, I'm not. And if you try to blame hormones again –

Scott – Of course not honey, but you need to read – Sammy writes long letters.

Kate (huffs) Fine. _**"Ya know, I would say that Ana is lucky that John was the ne who got to her first after she assaulted Scott with that heavy case. Had it been Jeannie, she  
>would have definitely knocked Anna on her a** and maybe blackened her eye<br>before reading her rights"**_ OK, so what is wrong with that idea?

Scott – It is considered assault.

Kate – That's what the lawyers are for. To continue – _**"Love the song that Sarah Jane sung to Alan! I listened to them as I was reading the chapter for the third time, and it brought tears to my eyes thinking how much those words really applied to the Tracy family and how they take care of Alan! You couldn't have chosen a better song!"**_

Scott – Nothing there?

Kate – It was a good song.

Scott – We done?

Kate – Yep, we are.

Scott – Any chance I am out of the dog house yet?

Kate – No, you're not.

Scott – By the time CC publishes again?

Kate – Depends if you make anymore comments on how "cute" I look with the baby weight.

Scott – Aw, Katie…

Kate – And it is your baby curving me up, not the chocolate cake from your birthday, Scott Carpenter Tracy! (Storms off.)

Scott – I can't win. (bangs head) I think I am safer with CC than a hormonal wife.

Kate (off-screen) – I heard that!

Scott – Definitely can't win. OK, folks – until next time…


End file.
